The Swordsman and The Shield Hero Journey
by DaarknessLight
Summary: kisah tentang Naofumi Iwatani (Shield hero) dan Kirito (Swordsman) yang terjebak di masa lalu dan menaklukan the wave untuk bisa pulang
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer, cerita berikut tidak berkaitan dengan novel, manga, maupun anime. Saya juga tidak memiliki sword art online dan Tate no yuusha secara resmi._**

**Kirito** **POV**

Minggu, 6 November 2022.

Namaku Kirigaya Kazuto. Hari ini adalah hari peluncuran resmi game VRMMO Sword Art Online. Pukul 13.59, aku bersiap untuk dive in. Aku akan dive in dalam 5...4...3...2...1... "Link start"

**Naofumi** **POV**

Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat. Namaku Naofumi Iwatani. Seorang otaku yg hidup sendiri. Aku sedang melihat-lihat buku di perpustakaan. Aku menemukan buku berjudul 'The Forth Legendary Heroes'. Buku itu berisi tentang pahlawan legendaris, tombak, pedang, busur dan perisai. Namun, ketika aku membuka buku bagian tentang pahlawan perisai, halaman tersebut tidak berisi. Tiba-tiba aku dikelilingi cahaya putih, seketika pandanganku menjadi putih sepenuhnya.

**End** **of** **POV**

Hari itu tanggal 6 November, telah terjadi kesalahan sistem pada nervgear dan game SAO itu sendiri. Sebanyak 10.000 orang player terpindahkan ke dunia yang berbeda-beda.

"Para keluarga player harap tenang, ini hanyalah kesalahan teknis. Kami akan secepatnya memperbaiki masalah ini" Seseorang berambut coklat yang mengenakan jas putih laboratorium berbicara dari sebuah layar. Dia adalah pencipta alat full dive generasi pertama yang sedang digunakan 10.000 player yg tiba-tiba menghilang, nervgear sekaligus game VRMMO pertama yang baru saja dibuka server resminya, Sword Art Online. Dialah Kayaba Akihiko.


	2. Chapter 01 First Day on Isekai

**_Disclaimer, cerita berikut tidak berkaitan dengan novel, manga, maupun anime. Saya juga tidak memiliki sword art online dan Tate no yuusha secara resmi._**

**Kirito** **POV**

Aku terbangun di sebuah padang rumput, yang dimana aku sedang berbaring santai. Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan langit yang cerah tiba-tiba ada semacam monster balon yang sedang menuju kearahku. Aku pun segera berdiri lalu menarik pedang ku, memasang kuda-kuda lalu mengaktifkan sword skill horizontal yang langsung membelah monster tsb.

Tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan monster balon yang menghampiri. Aku pun terkejut, seketika ada seorang pria yang menahan serangan tsb. Pria berambut coklat dengan jubah kurang lebih se-pinggang berwarna hijau dan yang kuyakini baju biasa.

"Ayo lakukan switch" Pintaku. Namun pria di depan ku terdiam. "_Switch_" Teriak pria di hadapanku. Aku pun memasang kuda-kuda dan mengaktifkan sword skill vertical square. "Mengapa monster itu bisa ada? Setahuku itu tidak ada di dalam beta test" Kataku kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang kau maksud dengan beta test? Ohiya Ngomong-ngomong namaku Naofumi Iwatani, kau boleh memanggilku Naofumi" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kirigaya Kazuto. Namun, kau boleh panggil aku Kirito, senang bertemu denganmu" Kataku memperkenalkan diri lalu berjabat dengannya. "Jadi ini bukan Sword Art Online, apakah aku terpindahkan ke game lain? Atau mungkin aku terpindahkan ke dunia lain?" Pikir ku

"Bagaimana, kalau kau ikut party ku?" Kata Naofumi. "Hm... Oke, boleh saja. Ayo! Ngomong-ngomong siapa lagi anggota partynya? Dan kenapa pula kau hanya menggunakan perisai?" Tanyaku.

"Pertama, anggotanya hanya ada kita berdua, karena tidak ada yang mau berparty dengan ku. Kedua, itu karena aku hanya diizinkan untuk menggunakan perisai. Aku sudah pernah mencoba menggunakan pedang. Namun, tidak berhasil, akhirnya aku terjebak menggunakan perisai" Jawabnya menjelaskan.

"Hooh... Akhirnya kau mendapatkan teman... " Seorang wanita berambut merah berkata mengejek. "Cih... Mau apa kalian?!" Naofumi bertanya kesal. "Kami hanya ingin memberitahu teman barumu ya, walaupun dia laki-laki namun, di tetap berhak mengetahuinya" Kata pria berambut coklat terang.

Dialah Motoyasu sang pahlawan tombak."Kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya pria tadi sambil menunjukku"Namaku Kirito" Jawabku santai. "Kau perlu tahu bahwa orang ini tidaklah ba-" Sebelum Motoyasu menyelesaikan kalimatnya terpotong.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Ucapku. "Kau harus percaya pada kami, kami tidak berbohong" Ucap pria berambut hitam yang memegang pedang. Ren, pahlawan pedang. "Kalau begitu kita berduel!" Tantangku. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau" Ucap Motoyasu. Aku pun bersiap walaupun armor ku masih standar aku harus bertarung demi orang yang kupercaya

"Duel... " Aku mempersiapkan kuda-kuda ku namun, yang aku bingungkan adalah aku belum pernah melihat kuda-kuda Lance yang santai seperti itu. "Dimulai!" Pedang ku langsung terselimuti cahaya hijau mengaktifkan sword skill Sonic Leapt. Musuh dan penonton pun terkejut. Motoyasu kini maju dengan gerakan menusuk yang lalu ku hindari. Menggunakan Sonic Leapt untuk langsung mengakhiri duel namun, seketika ada semacam sihir yg melindunginya.

Walau tidak terlihat jelas namun, aku yakin itu adalah sihir angin. Sihir tsb terbentur dengan sword skill milikku. Dengan cepatnya aku mengaktifkan sword skill lain. Pedang ku terselimuti cahaya kuning. "Sword skill, Slant" Teriakku yang langsung mengenai punggung lawan ku.

"Selesai. Duel dimenangkan oleh Kirito" Kata sang pahlawan pedang. "Aku menang. Jadi, kumohon jangan ganggu kami lagi! Paham?!" Kataku setengah jengkel setengah kesal.

"Mari, kita kembali. Kita akan mencarikan mu armor dan pedang setidaknya untuk sementara" Ajak Naofumi. "Baiklah, ayo!" Jawabku semangat. Setibanya disana kami meminta armor dan pedang yang mampu kami beli.

"Ini adalah pedang dan armor nya. Pedangnya bernama [Aneald Blade, armornya [BluePlate Armor, dan bonus jubah [Coat of Midnight]. Silahkan dicoba terlebih dahulu" Kata sang pandai besi. "Wah, Kirito kau tampak keren" Kata Naofumi. "Tidak ah, biasa saja. Namun,kurasa ini cocok" Kataku.

beberapa menit setelahnya

"Ayo kita lawan monster lagi!" Ucapku kegirangan. "Tidak sabar mencoba pedang barumu kan?" Balas Naofumi. Aku hanya menyeringai. Malamnya kami menginap di penginapan tempat biasa Naofumi menginap. "Aku akan pergi dulu sebentar" Kata Naofumi. "Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama" Kataku melarangnya. "Iya iya"

**End** **of** **POV**

Dibawah langit malam Naofumi sedang melihat bintang. "Mau apa kau?" Naofumi menyadari ada yang mengikutinya. "Sasuga Pahlawan perisai. Tidak ada hal yang terlalu menarik. Hanya saja aku menawarkan mu hal-hal yang mungkin akan membuatmu tertarik" Kata pria gendut berkumis memakai kacamata. "Apa itu?" Tanya Naofumi pada pria tsb.


	3. Chapter 02 Dark Past and Bright Future

**_Disclaimer, cerita berikut tidak berkaitan dengan novel, manga, maupun anime. Saya juga tidak memiliki sword art online dan Tate no yuusha secara resmi._**

**Naofumi POV**

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Pikir ku. "Kita sampai" Kata pria tsb. yang berhenti di depan sebuah tenda. "Tempat apa ini?" Kataku bertanya. "Sudah masuk saja" Balas pria berkacamata. "Kau... " "Yup, aku adalah pedagang budak" Katanya dengan santai menjelaskan. "Aku tidak butuh" Kataku yang sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya dia mengajakku kemari. "Ayolah lihat-lihat sebentar" Katanya memohon.

"Huh... Baiklah" Kataku pasrah. "Kalau yang ini?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah kurungan yang berisi gadis kecil berambut coklat dengan telinga di atasnya (?).

"Oh... Itu namanya demi-human biasa digunakan untuk mengangkut barang" Katanya menjelaskan. "Lalu yang ini?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah kandang yang lebih besar. "Itu adalah monster reptil komodo. Apakah kau tertarik?" Katanya menawarkanku.

"Hm... Level 40? Apakah itu tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan denganku?" Pikir ku. "Baiklah, aku beli yang ini" Kataku sambil menunjuk ke kurungan yang sebelumnya. "Baiklah harganya hanya 10 koin perak" Katanya sambil menyodorkan tanganya. "Baiklah, ini" Kataku memberi uang nya. "Baiklah kalau begitu sini, ikut aku" Katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku kebingungan. "Aku akan memberinya segel budak tentu saja, apa lagi menurutmu?" Katanya menjelaskan. "Siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya pada gadis demi-human tsb. "Aku Raphtalia" Katanya memberi tahu namanya.

"Jadi berapa untuk segelnya?" Tanyaku setelah dia menyelesaikan segelnya. "Tidak perlu kurasa untuk sekarang" Katanya menolak bayaran ku. "Baiklah" Kataku sambil meninggalkan tempat tsb.

"Aku pesan makanan anak-anak satu" Kataku kepada pelayan. "Tuan tidak makan?" Kata gadis tsb. "Tidak, aku sudah makan" Kataku. "Nah, makanlah" Kataku lagi setelah pesanannya tiba.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanyaku sambil melihatnya makan dengan lahap. "Mhm... Enak sekali. Terimakasih tuan" Katanya berterimakasih. "Tuan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tiba-tiba Kirito muncul dari belakangku.

"Wah, Naofumi dimana kau menemukannya? Dan ternyata kau ini pedophil ya, Naofumi" Katanya meledek ku. "Tentu saja tidak, kau ini aneh-aneh saja" Jawabku.

Keesokan harinya kami berkeliling mencari bahan-bahan, entah itu untuk memperkuat perisai ku, untuk dijual, atau untuk yang lainnya. "Baiklah kita beristirahat disini saja" Kataku. "Ah... Leganya... " Kata Kirito sambil tiduran memandangi langit. "Kau itu.. Yasudahlah"

"Uhuk uhuk" Terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang sedang batuk. Yang ternyata itu adalah Raphtalia. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir. "Akan aku ambilkan bahan-bahan untuk obatnya" Kata Kirito selagi dia bangun dari tiduran santainya. "Baiklah, tapi cepat ya" Kataku panik. "Iya iya" Jawabnya sambil berlari. "Bertahanlah" Kataku pada Raphtalia

"Ini bahan-bahan nya" Kata Kirito sambil memberi sebuah kantung padaku. "Oke baiklah" Kataku mengambil kantung tsb. Akupun mulai meracik sebuah obat penyembuh. "Ini minumlah" Kataku sambil memberi obat pada Raphtalia. "Terimakasih tuan-tuan, telah membantuku" Katanya berterimakasih pada kami.

"Hari ini mari kita berburu di gua itu" Kata Kirito bersemangat. "Bagaimana Raphtalia? Kamu ikut?" Kataku bertanya pada Raphtalia. "Aku akan ikut kemanapun kalian pergi" Katanya dengan menunjukkan hati yang tegar. "Baiklah, ayo" Kata Kirito yang sedari tadi masih bersemangat.

"Haaaa... " Teriak Kirito sambil menerjang monster tsb. "Bagaimana Raphtalia? Mau ku ajari sword skill?" Kata Kirito menawarkan. "Kalau itu artinya aku bisa lebih kuat, aku mau" Kata Raphtalia dengan mata yang penuh harapan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari, kita mulai" Kata Kirito hendak memulai pelajarannya.

"Tapi sebaiknya kalian latihan di luar goa saja, agar tidak mengundang monster" Kataku menjelaskan. "Lagipula kita juga sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di goa ini" Kataku menyambung kalimat sebelumnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab Kirito.

**Kirito POV**

Kami pun keluar dari goa tsb. dikarenakan pencarian kami sudah selesai di goa tadi. Setelahnya aku dan Raphtalia langsung memulai latihan sword skill.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai dengan sword skill sederhana yaitu horizontal" Kataku. "Oke" Katanya bersemangat. "Pertama-tama kita mulai dari kuda-kuda nya, nah lalu fokuskan seluruhnya pada target, lalu biarkan mana mu mengalir ke bilah pedang mu" Kataku menjelaskan. "Baiklah, seperti ini?" Katanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda nya.

"Yup, seperti itu" Kataku yang lalu melebarkan mataku melihat aura sword skill horizontal yang begitu dahsyatnya. "Hiaaaah..." Teriaknya sambil melangkah maju. "Eh?" Kataku dan Naofumi serempak. "Meleset?! Padahal aku sudah merasakan aura yang dahsyat" Pikir ku.

"Hm... Itu... Eh?!" Kataku kaget. "Ada apa Kirito?" Naofumi bertanya sambil menghampiri ku. "Ano.. Eto... Batunya tergores sedikit. Padahal sebelumnya sudah ku cek batu ini masih utuh tanpa ada bekas tebasan sama sekali" Kataku menjelaskan.

"Eh, iya juga yah. Wah, hebat kamu Raphtalia" Kata Naofumi sambil mengelus kepala Raphtalia. "Baiklah kita lanjutkan latihannya" Kataku sambil mengambil [Aneald Blade].

Setelah mengajari Raphtalia beberapa sword skill kami menuju sebuah goa. "Mari kita kesana" Kataku sambil mengarah menuju goa tsb. "Wah, luas juga ya, goa nya" Kata Raphtalia kagum. "Hiaa... " Teriakku menebas monster kelelawar. "Bagaimana? Cukup menarik kan?" Kataku pada Raphtalia. "Roar... " Suara tsb. datang dari arah belakan kami. Monster mirip anjing berkepala dua menerjang ke arah kami. Dengan cepat nya aku berlari sambil mem-parry monster tsb.

"_Switch_" Kataku sambil bergerak ke belakang. "Ini giliranmu Raphta-" Sebelum Naofumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia terkejut karena ekspresi Raphtalia yang sangat ketakutan. "Naofumi, aku akan mengurus monster ini, kau urus Raphtalia dulu" Kataku menyiapkan sword skill. "Tapi-" Sebelum melanjutkan, kata-kata nya terpotong. "Tidak usah memikirkan ku yang terpenting adalah kalian. Kalau keadaan semakin memburuk, pergi saja tinggalkan aku" Kataku sambil menerjang balik monster kepala dua tadi.

"HAAAA... " Teriakku menerjang monster itu lagi. Namun, selalu saja serangan ku digagalkan. "Raphtalia, dengarkan aku. Kalau kau tidak segera membantu Kirito bisa mati" Kata Naofumi berusaha untuk membuat Raphtalia bertarung kembali.

Namun,Raphtalia masih dalam kondisi ketakutan. "Raphtalia, lawan lah monster itu. Ini perintah!" Kata Naofumi membuat segel budak pada Raphtalia bereaksi mengeluarkan listrik berwarna ungu. "Hiya... " Teriak Raphtalia kesakitan. "Baiklah Raphtalia, kalau kau tidak bisa bertarung maka, pergilah. Selamatkan dirimu" Kata Naofumi sambil berdiri.

"Argh... " Kataku kesakitan. "Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah aku akan mati dimakan, dicabik-cabik monster?" Pikir ku yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Trang... Suara itu datang dari arah depan ku. Aku membuka mataku dan melebarkan nya karena kaget. Serangan dari monster tsb. tidak mengenai ku namun mengenai perisai Naofumi.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Pergilah bersama Raphtalia!" Kataku pada Naofumi. "Kalau kau mati, dimana aku harus menaruh wajah ku sebagai seorang pahlawan perisai dan sahabat mu? Akulah yang harus menjadi perisai kalian" Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kita lawan bersama-sama" Kataku bangun dari posisi duduk tak berdaya. "Kalau kita mati, kita akan melakukannya bersama. Karena kita sahabat" Kata kami serempak. Melihat kami Raphtalia membuka matanya lebar. Kini {twin headed} menerjang kami dengan kedua kepalanya. Kepala kirinya ke arah Naofumi dan katanya ke arah ku.

Trang... Sekali lagi bunyi tsb. terdengar dan kali ini keras sekali. "Mari kita _Switch_" Suara tersebut terdengar dari belakang kami. "Baiklah, _Switch_" Kata kami mementalkan kepala {twin headed}. "Hia... " Teriak Raphtalia dengan pedangnya yang bersinar kuning. "Slant" Teriaknya sambil menegaskan pedangnya pada {twin headed}. "Sepertinya dia sudah ma-" Aku berkata yang lalu terserang kembali oleh {twin headed}. "Dia masih bergerak" Kata Naofumi terkejut.

"Hiya... " Teriak seorang wanita bertudung merah menerjang {twin headed} dengan "sword skill(?)" Pikir ku terkejut. "Sekarang, _Switch_" Kata wanita bertudung tadi. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita lagi menerjang dengan tombak yang akhirnya membunuh {twin headed}.

"Sepertinya kalian sama seperti kami" Kata wanita bertudung. "Siapa kalian?" Tanyaku terheran. "Namaku Sachi, dan ini Asuna" Kata wanita Lance memperkenalkan diri mereka. "Namaku Naofumi, ini Kirito dan Raphtalia" Kataku Naofumi memperkenalkan diri kami.

"Begitu yah" Kata Asuna setelah mendengarkan penjelasan kami. "Jadi, hanya kau yang merupakan player SAO, kukira kalian semua. Habisnya, kalian semua mengetahui sistem _Switch_ lalu Raphtalia juga menggunakan sword skill" Kata Sachi menjelaskan kekeliruannya.

"Untuk sementara waktu, bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan party kami" Ajak ku pada mereka. "Baiklah kurasa itu boleh juga" Kata Asuna.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Raphtalia, maukah kau memberitahu kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kamu berhenti seperti tadi?" Kataku menanyakan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Ano... Eto... Monster itu mengingatkanku dengan orang tuaku yang meninggal karena _The_ _Wave_ yang sebelumnya" Kata Raphtalia menjelaskan. "Jadi, dia trauma? Benar juga dia masih terlalu muda untuk bisa dengan mudah menerima kepergian orang tuanya" Pikirku mendengar penjelasan Raphtalia.


	4. Chapter 03 The Wave

**_Disclaimer, cerita berikut tidak berkaitan dengan novel, manga, maupun anime. Saya juga tidak memiliki sword art online dan Tate no yuusha secara resmi._**

"Hiyah... " Teriak Raphtalia memotong monster balon menjadi dua. "Hm... Level 18 ya... Sedangkan aku hanya level 14" Pikir Naofumi.

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu semua!" Seru Asuna yang sudah menyiapkan makanan. "Nah, kalau begini kan' enak ada yang bisa masak. Jadi, kita tidak perlu membeli makanannya" Kata Kirito sambil mengambil sebuah roti.

"Yah, itu semua berkat Asuna-chan dan Sachi-chan" Kata Raphtalia. "Setelah makan, kita akan ke pandai besi" Naofumi menjelaskan rencana nya.

"Jelas saatnya untuk kalian membeli armor yang lain" Kata Kirito melahap rotinya. "Yah, kami sudah memakai ini sejak terpindahkan ke sini" Jawab Sachi.

"Siang paman, kami ingin membeli armor untukku, Asuna-chan, dan Naofumi" Sapa ramah Sachi. "Baiklah, kalian silahkan pilih... Atau... Aku juga menerima pesanan. Tinggal beri saja bahannya" Kata paman blacksmith menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kami pesan saja. Ini bahannya" Kata Kirito sambil memberi 3 kantung berisi bahan-bahan. "Oke. Silahkan tunggu" Kata paman tsb. sebelum masuk ke ruang kerja nya.

"Kalian sudah tahu mengenai the wave?" Tanya Naofumi pada player SAO. "Kami sudah tahu" Kata Kirito mewakili yang lainnya.

"Kemungkinan cara agar kami bisa kembali adalah dengan cara menghentikan the wave" Sambung Kirito menjelaskan. "Yah, kemungkinan besar sih, begitu" Jawab Naofumi.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian sudah kembali?" Tanya Raphtalia. "Melanjutkan hidup kami sebagai manusia biasa" Jawab Asuna.

"Kita akan terus bersama hingga kita menaklukan the wave. Janji?" Sachi berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Janji" Kata yang lain menyatukan tangan mereka

"Ini dia sudah jadi armor untuk kalian" Paman blacksmith keluar dari ruang kerja nya. "Wah, cocok sekali. Apalagi Naofumi" Kata Kirito terpukau.

"Apanya yang cocok? Yasudah lah, daripada tidak sama sekali" Kata Naofumi pasrah. "Kita akan ke tempat jam pasir naga untuk melihat waktu sebelum munculnya the wave" Sambung Naofumi.

"Ho... Ho... Si perisai berani juga kemari" Malty dengan nada mengejek. "Mau apa kalian?!" Tanya Kirito kesal.

"Tentu saja meminta kalian untuk melepaskan ketiga gadis cantik ini" Motoyasu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Namun, tidak berhasil pada Kirito.

"Mereka itu anggota party kami. Jadi, tolong jangan ganggu kami atau kau mau duel lagi? Sekaligus pemanasan" Kata Kirito meledek.

"Raphtalia-chan, Asuna-chan, Sachi-chan tidak seharusnya wanita cantik seperti kalian bertarung. Ikutlah denganku dan akan ku lindungi kalian" Ajak Motoyasu. "Maaf, kami sudah berparty dengan Kirito-sama dan Naofumi-sama" Jawab Raphtalia.

"Kalian harusnya tahu isu tentang Naofumi dan Kirito" Motoyasu berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk bergabung. "Ayo! Kita pergi Raphtalia, Asuna, Sachi Ki... " Terpotong lah kata-kata Naofumi. "Tanpa kau suruh aku juga sudah muak dengan tempat ini" Kata Kirito memberi tahu perasaannya.

"Sampai jumpa di medan" Kata Itsuki sang pahlawan busur. "Jangan sampai mengganggu" Kata Ren tampak meremehkan Naofumi. "Cih... " Naofumi kesal. Diikuti Kirito dengan wajah suramnya.

Keesokan paginya. "Naofumi-sama, Kirito-sama... " Raphtalia memanggil kedua tuannya. "Kami sudah tahu isu tentang Naofumi yang memaksakan kehendak pada orang lain khususnya wanita" Sambung Sachi.

"Dan Kirito yang pernah secara tidak langsung menyebut pahlawan tombak pembohong, dengan tidak mempercayai kata-katanya" Asuna melanjutkan penjelasan mereka bertiga.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kirito. "Apa kalian ingin bilang meminta keluar party?" Tanya Naofumi sinis.

"Tentu tidak" Jawab Asuna. "Kami percaya, Naofumi-sama tidak melakukannya, dan Kirito-sama melakukannya karena percaya pada Naofumi-sama" Raphtalia menjelaskan yang dia pikirkan.

"Lagipula kita sudah berjanji, bukan? Kita akan bersama sampai berhasil menaklukan the wave" Lanjut Sachi mengingatkan janji mereka. "Yah, baiklah" Kata Naofumi tersenyum diikuti Kirito.

'00: 00: 00: 00' jam pasir menunjukkan waktu yang tersisa sebelum the wave yang berikutnya. Seketika party Naofumi di teleport menuju lokasi wave.

"Naofumi-sama, lihat!" Seru Raphtalia menunjuk arah semacam lubang merah. "Jadi, inikah yang namanya the wave?" Kirito berkata setengah takjub karena pertama kali melihatnya dan setengah tegang karena terlihat sangat menegangkan.

"Semua fokus. Lihat itu! Kalau tidak segera kita tolong dan membiarkan para prajurit yang menanganinya akan terlalu telat. Mungkin ketika para prajurit sampai mereka semua sudah mati" Jelas Raphtalia yang tidak mau ada lagi yang meninggal karena the wave seperti kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Sachi kebingungan. "Kita tolong mereka" Jawab Naofumi. "Baiklah ayo, minna!" Diantara mereka Kirito lah yang paling bersemangat.

"Haaa... " Teriak Kirito memotong skeleton. "Naofumi dan Raphtalia, kalian bantu yang lain untuk evakuasi. Di sini kami yang urus" Kirito menjelaskan rencana yang baru banget terpikir.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, jaga satu sama lain" Kata Naofumi yang mengkhawatirkan mereka. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Kata sahabat Naofumi.

"Ayo, Raphtalia! Kita bantu evakuasi nya" Ajak Naofumi. "Baiklah" Jawab Raphtalia.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian kan, party-nya Perisai" Tanya pemimpin prajurit.

"Karena kalian terlalu lama, kami terpaksa kemari untuk menolong warga evakuasi" Kata Kirito mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Andai saja kalian lebih cepat, kami sudah ikut bertarung di tempat bos wave" Kata Asuna menyindir para prajurit.

Kirito memasang kuda-kuda nya, yang kemudian pedang nya terselimuti cahaya merah. "Sword skill Sharp Neil" Kirito berteriak sambil berlari ke arah pemimpin prajurit tsb. "Tunggu apa yang-" Kata-kata salah seorang prajurit terpotong. Para prajurit telah memegang gagang pedang mereka masing-masing.

Kirito menebas Orc yang berada di belakang pemimpin prajurit tsb. "Kenapa kalian begitu tegangan? Aku hanya menebas Orc, bukankah itu biasa?" Kirito memasang wajah flat nya dan bertanya.

"Aku tahu Kirito kau sengaja untuk mengagetkan merekan kan?" Pikir Naofumi yang dari kejauhan melihat yang dilakukan Kirito. "Ayo, kita kembali kepada yang lain" Ajak Naofumi pada Raphtalia. "Ayo" Jawab Raphtalia singkat.

Di suatu tempat lain, 3 orang pahlawan beserta party mereka bertarung melawan seekor naga. "Lightning Spear" "Lightning Slash" "Lightning Arrow". Ketiga pahlawan menyerbu naga tsb.

"Naofumi tidak ada" Kata Itsuki. "Lebih baik daripada dia mengganggu" Kata Ren.

Langit yang sebelumnya merah kembali biru. "Akhirnya selesai juga, setelah ini mari kita tidur siang" Ajak Kirito. "Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau masih belum berubah ya, Kirito" Kata Naofumi pada sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih pahlawan perisai beserta party-nya, kami tertolong"

Kata salah seorang warga desa tsb. "Yah, sama-sama" Jawab Sachi dengan ramah. "Baiklah, mari kita pulang aku sudah tidak sabar ingin tidur" Ajak Kirito.


	5. Chapter 04 Sword VS Lance

**_Disclaimer, cerita berikut tidak berkaitan dengan novel, manga, maupun anime. Saya juga tidak memiliki sword art online dan Tate no yuusha secara resmi._**

(Setelah the wave)

Party Naofumi kembali ke kastil raja untuk menerima imbalan karena telah membantu mengalahkan wave kali ini.

"Seandainya bukan karena imbalan, aku tidak akan datang kemari" Kata Naofumi mengeluh. "Bukan hanya kau saja yang begitu" Jawab Kirito pada sahabatnya.

"Motoyasu-sama" Myne memanggil Motoyasu. "Ada apa, Myne?" Tanya Motoyasu. "Gadis-gadis itu-" Myne membisikkan sesuatu pada Motoyasu. "Benarkah itu?" Tanya Motoyasu kaget. Myne hanya mengangguk. "Cih"

"Naofumi!" Seru Motoyasu pada Naofumi. "Ada ap-" Kata-kata nya terpotong oleh sarung tangan yg tiba-tiba dilempar oleh Motoyasu.

"Aku menantang mu berduel" Teriak Motoyasu menyebabkan seluruh orang di istana menatap mereka. "Ha?" Hanya satu kata yg bisa keluar dari mulut Naofumi yg menunjukkan kebingungan nya.

"Kalau aku menang bebaskan mereka bertiga!" Motoyasu menyebutkan kesepakatan duel. "Apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Kirito kesal.

"Aku mengetahuinya, kalian berdua sama saja. Kalian memperbudak orang untuk mencapai tujuan kalian sendiri. Seorang pahlawan tidak selayaknya untuk memperbudak seseorang begitu pula dengan seorang swordsman" Motoyasu mengoceh dengan nada marah.

"Naofumi, aku menantangmu berdu-" Kata-kata Motoyasu terpotong. "Aku yang akan melawanmu" Tegas Kirito. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kirito?" Tanya Naofumi pada sahabatnya.

"Kali ini biar aku yang menjadi pelindung mu, oke" Kata Kirito tersenyum pada Naofumi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah" Kata Motoyasu menerima keputusan Kirito. "Kalau aku menang, kau lepaskan mereka bertiga" Motoyasu mengulang kesepakatan duel.

"Hanya Raphtalia yg berstatus budak" Kata Naofumi menjelaskan. "Kalau begitu, berikan mereka padaku" Balas Motoyasu

"Cih"

"Kenapa? Tidak berani?" Ejek Myne pada Kirito. "Baiklah" Kata Kirito menyetujui dengan pasrah. "Kalau aku menang, hilangkan fitnah tentang Naofumi dan jangan ganggu kami selamanya" Tegas Kirito.

"Baiklah, mari kita ke arena" Sambung sang raja.

"Duel pahlawan Tombak, Motoyasu untuk memerdekakan budak melawan Kirito, dimulai" Kata sang raja memulai duel.

**Kirito POV**

Aku pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda sword skill "Vorpal Strike"."Lightning Spear" Teriak Motoyasu mengaktifkan skill. Bagusnya aku berhasil menghindarinya.

Aku langsung mengaktifkan skill Horizontal Square. 4 tebasan itu mengenai tombak milik Motoyasu. Akupun memindahkan pedang ku ke tangan kiriku lalu mengaktifkan martial art Spear Hand Strike yang menerbangkan Motoyasu.

"Sebaiknya kau me-" Kalimatku terpotong karena aku yang tiba-tiba terhempas. "Apa-apaan ini?!" Kataku kesal. 'Ternyata memang, orang ini'. Pikir ku kesal karena telah dicurangi.

"Lightning Spear" Motoyasu menyambarku dengan serangan petirnya. "Pemenangnya adalah Motoyasu" Kata sang raja mengakhiri pertandingan. Kenyataanya pun aku tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan.

"Maaf Naofumi, Asuna, Sachi, dan Raphtalia. Aku kalah" Kataku meminta maaf. "Tidak Kirito, kau tidak kalah, Myne yang telah mencurangi mu" Kata Sachi berusaha menenangkan ku.

"Oi! Semua! Kalian lihat kan pertarungan ini telah dicurangi" Teriak Asuna berusaha memberi tau yang sebenarnya. "Ayolah, tidak usah menolong mereka. Lagipula raja itu tidak bisa dibohongi" Kata Myne dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Kau memang hebat pahlawan tombak, pilihan putriku memang tidak salah" Kata raja pada Motoyasu. 'Putri? Jadi begitu, Naofumi juga telah menceritakan yang menjebak dia juga Myne. Jadi dari awal mereka sudah merencanakannya'. Pikir ku yang sedang merenung bersamaan dengan Naofumi.

"Tentu saja pilihanku memang tepat" Kata Myne sambil bermanja-manja pada Motoyasu. "Hehehehe, bisa aja" Kata Motoyasu malu.

"Baiklah kalau begi-" Kalimat Motoyasu terpotong lagi olehku. "Belum selesai" Kataku bangkit. "Apa yang kau maksud? Kau sudah kalah" Kata sang raja.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan berakhir sampai aku bisa melindungi mereka" Teriakku. Pedang beserta armor ku terselimuti cahaya merah.

Seketika armor yang kupakai berubah menjadi jubah yang cukup ringan dengan warna hitam dan sedikit garis putih. Dan pedangku berubah menjadi warna hitam dgn bentuk simetris dan terdapat simbol pohon di pengaman pedangku.

Tidak hanya itu tiba-tiba cahaya muncul di punggung ku dan memunculkan pedang berwarna merah, dengan ornamen mawar di bagian pengamannya. Dan ornamen sulur di pegangannya. Setelah mengetahuinya, akupun mengambil pedang tersebut dan memasang posisi.

"Starburst Stream" Kataku sambil menerjang Motoyasu yang sudah siap melanjutkan kembali pertarungan. 'Lebih cepat, lebih cepat' hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku. Trang. Bunyi aduan pedang dan tombak.

Aku pun berhasil mementalkan tombak Motoyasu. Motoyasu hanya dapat terdiam ketika ku todong dengan pedang di kiri ku.

Setelah pertarungan usai, aku pun kembali duduk dan equipmentku kembali ke sebelumnya. Kecuali, pedang ku. Walau bentuknya sudah tidak seperti sebelumnya. Namun, pedang tersebut masih belum membentuk [moonlit sword].

"Apa itu?" Tanya Asuna menunjuk semacam kristal biru pada ujung pegangan pedangku. "Ntahlah, aku juga tidak mengetahuinya" Kataku kebingungan.

"Tapi seperti mirip dengan milik pahlawan pedang hanya warna nya yang berbeda" Kata Sachi sambil menengok ke arah si pahlawan pedang. "Jangan-jangan...Kirito... Kau..." Kata Raphtalia terbata-bata.

"Tenanglah, kalian tau kan? Pahlawan pedang disini adalah Ren, jadi tidak mungkin aku adalah seorang pahlawan pedang" Jawabku santai.

'Mungkinkah dia menjadi vassal hero?' pikir sang raja. "Namun, ntah kenapa ada semacam window untuk memilih skill. Sebelumnya untuk menggunakan sword skill tidak muncul ini" Kataku kebingungan.

"Yasudahlah, yang terpenting adalah, jangan ganggu kami lagi" Aku menegaskan kembali kesepakatan duel. "Cih"

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu" Kataku penasaran. "Yah, apapun itu kita lakukan besok siang saja, sekarang sudah malam" Kata Naofumi. "Baiklah"

(Paginya di istana)

"Ini adalah imbalan dari kami karena telah membantu kami dalam menangani wave kali ini" Kata sang raja.

"Namun, untuk pahlawan perisai akan dikurangi untuk biaya pembersihan dan perbaikan arena duel lagipula Pahlawan perisai juga tidak muncul di saat melawan boss wave" Sambung raja yang membuat Naofumi kesal.

"Tidak bisa begitu" Kata Itsuki. "Yang mengajukan tantangan adalah Motoyasu" Sambung Ren. "Cih" Sang raja tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Ketika sang raja ingin bicara, salah seorang prajurit memotong. "Lagipula pahlawan perisai juga membantu evakuasi warga desa yang terkena wave" Kata prajurit tsb. "Cih, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya sesuai dengan yang lain" Kata sang raja yang telah kalah argumen.

Naofumi mengambil nya dengan kesal dan langsung pergi. Aku pun mengikut dari belakang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau coba?" Tanya Naofumi padaku yang dari malam sudah merencanakan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau kita meminta dibuatkan pedang? Mengetahui Kirito yang dapat menggunakan 2 pedang, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Kirito benar2 menggunakannya?" Kata Sachi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi yang ini dulu saja" Kataku.

Aku pun mencoba mengaktifkan sesuatu yang kupikir adalah skill. Skill itu bernama moonlit sword. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya aku berpikir mungkin itu akan membuat senjataku menjadi seperti yang sebelum duel.

Ternyata dugaan ku benar. Namun, disekeliling skill moonlit sword terdapat semacam cabang (atau dalam nama lain skill tree) sebanyak 3 skill lain. Skill moonlit slash, holy slash, dan moonlit blast. "Aku ingin menggunakannya namun, terlalu ramai disini" Kataku pada teman-teman ku.

Berarti benar, kalau aku terpilih menjadi, ntah lah, semacam pahlawan? Mungkin jenis pahlawan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita latihan sambil melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan skill moonlit sword mu Kirito" Kata Naofumi membuatku semangat. "Baiklah, ayo" Teriakku semangat.


	6. Chapter 05 The Race: Philorial vs Dragon

**_Disclaimer, cerita berikut tidak berkaitan dengan novel, manga, maupun anime. Saya juga tidak memiliki sword art online dan Tate no yuusha secara resmi._**

(Jauh di dalam sebuah hutan)

"Kau cobalah disini Kirito" Ujar Asuna tak sabar melihat skill baru Kirito.

"Baiklah" Balas Kirito menarik pedangnya.

"Moonlit Blast" Teriak Kirito menggunakan skill tsb. Seketika pedang Kirito terselimuti cahaya kuning dengan tambahan semacam listrik. Lalu cahaya tersebut seperti terlempar kan ke lapangan hampa dan memberi efek ledakan.

"Itu sangat keren, Kirito-sama" Raphtalia terkagum oleh kekuatan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Tadi itu memang keren. Kalau begitu, Kirito mari kita cari bahan-bahan untuk memperkuat pedangmu juga" Ajak Naofumi.

"Yaudah, ayo" Jawab Kirito semangat.

(Beberapa jam setelahnya)

"Baiklah, sudah ada banyak disini" Kata Kirito.

"Kalau begitu kita ke penjual budak" Kata Naofumi.

"Ada apa? " Tanya singkat Asuna.

"Ikut saja" Jawab Naofumi singkat.

"Ah, ternyata pahlawan perisai yang datang. Ada perlu apa datang ke toko ku?" Sambut serta tanya penjual budak pemilik toko.

"Memperbaiki segel budak" Jawab Naofumi. "Baiklah kalau begitu" Kata penjual budak.

(Setelah ritual segel budak)

"Bagaimana, akan kuberi harga 2 koin emas walaupun dia sudah tidak perawan" Tawar penjual budak bermaksud membeli kembali Raphtalia.

"Aku ini masih perawan" Balas Raphtalia.

"5 koin emas" Penjual budak itupun menaikan harganya.

"Masih cuma 5 koin emas" Kata Kirito merasa harga itu masih kurang.

"Kirito, Kirito-sama" Teriak Asuna, Sachi, dan Raphtalia. Asuna dan Sachi tidak ingin temannya dijual sedangkan Raphtalia juga tidak ingin dijual.

"Tenang sahabatku yang pemalas ini hanya bercanda" Kata Naofumi sambil menepuk punggung Kirito. Party Naofumi pun tertawa melihat wajah Kirito yang diledek pemalas oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau pahlawan perisai membeli telur itu saja" Tawar penjual budak.

"Telur apa itu?" Tanya Sachi.

"Itu telur Philorial. Namun, jikalau beruntung bisa saja tuan-tuan mendapatkan naga" Jelas penjual budak. Naofumi dan Kirito langsung bergumam,

"Seperti gacha yang mengandalkan keberuntungan."

"Bagaimana?" Penjual budak tsb. bertanya kembali.

"Baiklah kami beli" Kata Naofumi.

"Oke, hanya 7 koin perak saja" Kata penjual budak memberitahu harganya.

(Malamnya)

"Capeknya" Kata Kirito sambil membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Pemalas" Ejek Naofumi pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kata Kirito menyadari yang dikatakan Naofumi.

"Nandemonai" Naofumi membalasnya dengan elakkan.

"Yah, kurasa kau memang benar, lebih aman kalau telur itu bersama para gadis. Karena kalau dengan kita bisa saja sudah kau tindih tadi" Naofumi balik meledek Kirito.

"Maksudmu berkata seperti itu?!" Tanya Kirito kesal.

(Di ruangan gadis)

"Denger-denger katanya Philorial yang dibesarkan oleh pahlawan bisa jadi ratu Philorial" Jelas Asuna.

"Benarkah itu? Sepertinya aku juga pernah mendengarnya" Balas Sachi.

"Kira-kira nantinya dia seperti apa ya?" Kata Raphtalia penasaran.

(Skip time)

"Hoam... Pagi semua, ada ap-" Asuna yang baru saja bangun terpotong kata-katanya karena melihat telur Philorial yang semalam telah menetas.

"Kawai!" Seru ketiganya yang seketika membuat mereka bersemangat.

"Jadi, ini Philorial?" Tanya Kirito.

"Yup. Bulunya putih, lembut lagi. Ingin kujadikan dia kasurku" Canda Sachi.

"Aku juga ingin menjadikannya kasur, aku juga" Kata Asuna dan Raphtalia mendengar perkataan Sachi.

"Apakah nama yang akan kita berikan ya kira-kira?" Tanya Raphtalia penasaran.

"Bagaimana, kalau Filo?" Usul Naofumi.

"Yah, aku sih setuju. Yang lain?" Kirito menyetujui usulan nama dari Naofumi.

"Setuju" Kata yang lainnya.

Mereka pun berkeliling dan mendapat hadiah dari beberapa warga yang memiliki keluarga di desa Lute

(Dua hari setelahnya)

"Dia sudah lumayan besar, padahal baru dua hari kita merawatnya" Kata Asuna menyadari pertumbuhan Filo yang sangat cepat.

"Mungkin memang begitu" Jawab Kirito santai.

Mereka melihat warga desa Lute yang sedang berkumpul. Yang ternyata Motoyasu dan Myne sedang mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Atas keberhasilannya, Desa Lute akan dipimpin oleh pahlawan tombak Motoyasu" Kata Myne. "Setiap keluar atau pun masuk desa harus membayar 50 koin perak" Lanjut Myne

"Tentu saja mereka tidak akan setuju" Kirito berkata dengan lantang. "Biaya makan saja hanya 1 koin perak, mereka sedang melakukan pembangunan desa. Namun, kau malah merampok mereka hingga 100 koin perak 1 kali keluar masuk" Sambung Kirito.

"Ya, itu betul" Teriak para warga protes pada Myne.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya dengan perlombaan" Myne berkata sambil melihat ke arah Naofumi.

"Tolonglah pahlawan perisai, tolong kami dengan cara mengalahkannya dalam perlombaan" Perwakilan penduduk desa meminta tolong pada Naofumi.

"Jangan lupa mengenai imbalan bila kami menang" Naofumi masih seperti dulu, selalu meminta bayaran atas semua yang ia lakukan.

"Naofumi, Naofumi-sama" Kata para gadis, yang keliatan kurang menyukai cara Naofumi.

"Tenang saja, kami biasa seperti ini" Kata Kirito yang jelas sudah lama sekali bersama Naofumi.

"Baiklah, kami akan memberimu imbalannya setelah perlombaan nya usai" Kata seorang pria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Filo akan bersiap-siap" Kata Naofumi menarik Filo.

"Ganbatte, Naofumi" Kirito memberi semangat pada Naofumi yang kemudian dibalas dengan acungan jempol.

"Hei, Naofumi kita kan akan lomba naga bukan ayam. Segera tunjukkan naga milikmu" Ledek Motoyasu yang melihat Naofumi dengan Filo.

"Jangan berisik, kau sendiri bersiaplah untuk perlombaan" Kata Naofumi kesal.

Seakan-akan mengetahui perasaan Naofumi Filo pun menendang Motoyasu hingga terpental ke tumpukan jerami.

"Medis, medis. Motoyasu-sama daijoubuka? Dasar kau perisai" Kata Myne cemas dan kesal bercampur.

"Salah dia sendiri dekat-dekat" Naofumi pun tertawa bersama Filo dan yang lain. Kirito menyadari Raphtalia yang sangat memperhatikan Naofumi.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kirito pelan.

"Ap-apa? Kirito-sama jangan bercanda" Kata Raphtalia memelankan suaranya.

"Aku serius, kau menyukainya?" Kirito mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya yang membuat Raphtalia memerah.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab, aku sudah tau" Kata Kirito.

"Tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain, ya, bolehkan?" Raphtalia memohon agar Kirito menjaga rahasianya.

"Tentu saja" Balas Kirito.

"Siap, sedia, mulai" Dengan itu lomba lari pun dimulai. Pertandingan mengelilingi desa 3x. Naofumi pun dicurangi. Walau melihat, temannya tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendoakan agar Naofumi menang.

Segala kecurangan diarahkan pada Naofumi. Mulai dari Naofumi yang diperlambat, Motoyasu yang dipercepat, bahkan lubang ditanah. Naofumi pun tertinggal. Namun, masih sempat menyusul hingga lumayan dekat.

Pada putaran terakhir, tepat disamping lubang sebelumnya mereka membuat lubang lagi.

"Air Strike Shield" Naofumi menciptakan pijakan nya dan Filo pun melompat dengan kencang. Naofumi dan Filo yang memenangkan lombanya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, si perisai itu curang dia membuat lubang di lintasan lomba" Kesal Myne. Tiba-tiba seorang dengan jubah hitam dan topeng datang dan mengatakan.

"Itu tidak benar. Pahlawan perisai hanya mempunyai sihir penyembuh"

"Kalau begitu anggota party-nya" Myne masih berusaha mengelak.

"Temannya yang laki rambut hitam ber-element kegelapan dan api, gadis rambut coklat ber-element air dan angin, teman demi-humannya ber-element cahaya dan kegelapan, sedangkan perempuan berambut hitam ber-element cahaya dan air" Lapor dari orang bertopeng.

"Cih, kalau begitu kita balik saja" Kata Myne kesal atas kekalahan Motoyasu.

Tiba-tiba Filo tumbuh lagi menjadi lebih besar.

"Terimakasih pahlawan perisai atas bantuan anda" Kata seorang warga desa Lute yang sebelumnya juga meminta tolong pada Naofumi.

"Anda memang hebat" Kata pria lain yang berada disamping kakek tua.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, cepat berikan imbalan ku" Naofumi meminta imbalan yang dijanjikan.

"Warga sedang mengumpulkan dana, kami harap anda dapat menunggu beberapa hari lagi" Kata yang sepertinya kepala desa di Desa Lute.

"Tenang saja kami tidak memerlukan uang" Balas Kirito.

"Ya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin sampai ada rumor, " Pahlawan perisai memungut dana sembarangan"" Lanjut Naofumi.

"Namun, kami merasa tidak enak dengan pahlawan perisai karena ini sudah yang kedua kalinya anda membantu kami. Setidaknya, ada yang bisa kami berikan pada mu" Kata pria tua pada party Naofumi.

Filo mencolek Naofumi dan Kirito. Lalu, melihat ke arah sebuah gerbong kereta kayu.

Dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Boleh berhenti sebentar? Naofumi-sama, Kirito-sama" Atas permintaan Raphtalia mereka pun berhenti.

"Kalian tidak mabuk?" Tanya Naofumi pada Asuna dan Sachi.

"Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa" Jawab Asuna.

"Ya, aku juga" Jawab singkat Sachi.

"Naofumi, itu... " Kirito berkata ketika melihat benda berwana keemasan berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Ya, pria tadi juga memberiku ini. Dengan ini kita juga bisa berdagang di desa manapun" Jelas Naofumi.

"Maaf semua, sampai harus tidur disini karena aku... Uhuk uhuk" Raphtalia merasa bersalah.

"Ya, kita akan lebih sering pergi dengan ini mulai sekarang. Biasakan, oke?" Kata Naofumi.

"Kalian tidur lah, aku yang akan tugas jaga" Kata Kirito.

"Baiklah" Kata para gadis.

"Aku juga akan ikut jaga" Kata Naofumi.

"Tidak usah, Naofumi" Kata Kirito menolak bantuan Naofumi.

"Terserah kau saja, intinya aku akan ikut tugas jaga" Kata Naofumi bersikeras membantu Kirito.

"Baiklah" Kirito pasrah sudah tidak punya argumen lagi.

(Paginya)

"Naofumi, Naofumi-sama" Kata para gadis.

"Maaf, aku semalam ketiduran..." Kalimat Naofumi berhenti dengan menggantung ketika bingung apa yang dia sentuh.

Naofumi terkejut dan langsung mundur.

"Naofumi-sama, dimana Kirito-sama?" Tanya Raphtalia melihat sekitar tanpa adanya tanda-tanda dari Kirito.

"Ntahlah, setauku semalam dia bersama ku berjaga" Jawab Naofumi.

"Jangan-jangan... " Kata Asuna histeris.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Kirito tiba-tiba muncul dari hutan.

"Aaahhh... " Teriak semuanya kaget.

"Kau darimana saja Kirito?" Kata Sachi khawatir.

"Bukankah kau semalam ikut berjaga denganku?" Naofumi itu bertanya.

"Semalam aku mendengar sebuah suara, seperti suara beradunya dua pedang. Aku hampiri asal suara itu dan menemukan mereka berdua yang sepertinya sedang latihan. Ketika mereka pingsan mereka menyisakan sisa pertarungan berupa bongkahan es dan ratusan mungkin ribuan kelopak bunga" Jelas Kirito.

"Lalu?" Tanya Asuna. "Aku membuka skill baru. Yang satu blue rose series yang berisi blue rose sword, blue rose freeze dan blue rose blast. Dan fragrant olive series yang berisi fragrant olive sword, fragrant olive petals dan fragrant olive tornado" Jelas Kirito.

"Lalu, anak itu siapa?" Tanya Kirito.

"Kami juga tidak tahu" Jawab Naofumi.

"Ohayou gozaima-AAHH!" Teriak pria berambut pirang dan baju dominan biru dan sedikit putih. "Dimana aku? Siapa kalian? Mana pedang ku?" Tanya beruntun pria tadi.

"Pertama kau berada di hutan. Kedua cerita panjang, pendeknya aku Kirito, Naofumi, Raphtalia, Sachi dan Asuna. Ketiga, itu ada disana. Keempat-" Kirito menjawab pertanyaan pria tsb. yang seketika terpotong.

"Aku hanya bertanya tiga kali, kenapa kau bilang "Keempat"?" Tanya pria tadi.

"Siapa kau? Darimana asalmu? Cewek ini siapa? Kenapa kalian bertarung semalam?" Tanya balik Kirito.

"Boku wa Yujio, aku berasal dari desa Rulid, dia teman lamaku yang sepertinya telah hilang ingatan, dan semalam, aku berusaha untuk menyadarkannya kembali" Jawab tenang pria yang mengaku namanya Yujio.

"Jadi,kita tinggal mencari tau siapamereka?" Kata Kirito lega. "Menurutku akan lebih baik kalau kalian ikut dengan kami nanti" Usul Kirito.

"Baiklah, aku ikut saja" Jawab Yujio.


	7. Chapter 06 BlueSwordsman & GoldenKnight

"Ohayou Alice. Tidak ,lebih tepatnya konichiwa" Kirito menyapanya begitu ia menyadari wanita bernama Alice bangun.

"Dimana dia?! Dimana kriminal itu?!"

"Siapa?" Tanya Kirito bingung siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Alice.

"Elite Swordsman Yujio dan Elite Swordsman Kirito. Dimana mere- kau! Kau Kriminal Elite Swordsman Kirito" Jelas Alice yang nampak mengenal Kirito.

"Namaku memang Kirito namun, aku sepertinya belum pernah bertemu denganmu" Kirito makin bingung dengan keadaannya.

Seketika Alice langsung bangun dan meraih pedangnya. Kirito menyadari Alice akan menyerang, begitu menyadarinya Kirito pun juga mengambil pedangnya.

"Enhance Armament" Teriak Alice. Bilah pedangnya berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga berwarna keemasan.

"Fragrant Olive Petals" Kirito pun mengaktifkan skill barunya. Pedangnya berubah menyerupai pedang milik Alice.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!"

"Dari sisa-sisa pertarungan mu semalam" Jelas Kirito.

"Naruhodo, senjata mu dapat berubah"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu" Balas Kirito. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria yang datang dari arah hutan.

"Kalian kenapa bertarung? Kau yang memulai kan, Kirito" Kata pria tersebut pada Kirito.

"Tidak, dia duluan yang memulainya. Lagipula tidak setiap pertarungan ku, aku yang memulainya, Naofumi"

"Pria ini adalah seorang kriminal, aku harus membawanya untuk eksekusi" Kata Alice menjelaskan.

"Bersama dengannya, kan?" Tanya Naofumi sambil menunjuk Yujio.

"Ya, dia telah menebaskan pedangnya pada seseorang" Kata Alice menunjuk Yujio. "Dan dia telah membunuh seseorang" Lanjut Alice mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kirito.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapu-"

"Memang benar aku menebas tangan Zizek. Namun, itu karena dia telah melecehkan Kohai-ku" Jelas Yujio memotong kalimat Kirito.

"Teman ku pernah bilang, "Meski tak dilarang aturan, ada beberapa hal yang tak boleh dilakukan. Sebaliknya, meski dilarang aturan, ada beberapa hal yang harus kamu lakukan" Begitulah yang ia percayai" Kata-kata Yujio membuat Kirito tercengang, terdiam hanya melotot entah melihat apa.

"Kirito? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sachi khawatir

"Kau mendengarnya dari siapa?"

"Dari temanku, Kirito" Jelas singkat Yujio. Kirito kembali terdiam hingga,

"Ada apa, Kirito?" Asuna pun khawatir. Kirito mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku ingat pernah berkata seperti itu, aku hanya ingat itu terjadi di mimpi ku" Jelas Kirito

"Memang apa isi mimpi itu?"

"Aku tidak ingat, yang aku ingat adalah aku mengatakan itu ketika sedang berada dibawah pohon-" Belum selesai Kirito menjelaskan telah terpotong oleh,

"Kau menggunakan baju hitam dengan ornamen berwarna putih di bahu kiri, dan bersama dua orang perempuan, berambut coklat, Ronie dan berambut merah Tiese. Dan pria berambut pirang dengan baju yang mirip dengan punya mu tapi warnanya biru, kan?" Jelas Yujio.

"Kalau soal namanya aku kurang ingat, namun sisa penjelasan mu itu benar"

(Sorenya)

"Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Kirito berpindah dimensi ketika dia tidur. Namun, setelah kalian pindah kesini, Kirito sudah tidak mengalaminya lagi" Naofumi mengambil kesimpulan setelah mendengarkan penjelasan secara rinci.

"Ya, apapun itu lebih baik kalian berhenti soal hal dimensi kalian. Setelah mengalahkan the wave kalian mungkin dapat kembali ke dunia masing-masing dan menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing. Setuju?"

"Setuju" Jawab mereka bertiga.

Mereka pun kembali ke ibukota dan beristirahat di tempat penginapan biasa.

"Ohiya, Naofumi. Tadi kau ke ibukota ngapain aja?" Tanya Kirito pada sahabatnya.

"Memberi segel kutukan pada Filo, membelikan baju ganti untuk Yujio, mencari baju yang tidak akan hancur untuknya, namun, karena tidak ada benang sihir maka, kami belum mendapatkannya" Jelas Naofumi.

"Tadinya ingin sekalian namun, mengingat kami belum mengecek kalian lagi maka kami putuskan untuk melakukannya besok" Sambung Naofumi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita pergi, ngomong-ngomong element Filo apa?"

"Angin" Jawab singkat Naofumi.

"Baiklah, oyasumi nasai"

(Paginya)

"Ohayou minna-san" Teriak Kirito membangunkan yang lainnya termasuk yang berada di kamar sebelahnya.

"Tuan tuan, apakah orang ini juga tuanku?" Tanya Filo polos.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu" Jawab Naofumi.

"Apakah kriminal sepertimu memang sering bangun pagi?!" Keluh Alice.

"Tentu tidak, selama aku mengenal Kirito setahuku dia itu pemalas, bangun paling telat yakan, Kirito-kun" Balas Yujio.

"Kirito-kun memang pemalas, diantara semuanya, dialah yang paling sering tidur siang. Mungkin dia lagi kesurupan" Ledek Naofumi.

"Enak saja bilang aku kesurupan. Aku sedang bersemangat hari ini. Makanya, aku bangun pagi" Jelas Kirito.

(Setelah sarapan)

"Jadi, sekarang kita berkeliling sambil jualan dahulu, kan Naofumi-kun?" Tanya Kirito sambil meledek Naofumi.

"Tuan tuan, lihat!" Seru Filo pada tuan-tuan nya.

"Tolong, biarkan aku menumpang kalian sampai desa dibalik gunung itu, aku harus segera memberikan obat ini pada ibuku" Kata pria tsb.

"Baiklah tapi aku minta bayaran satu koin perak" Kata Naofumi seperti biasanya selalu meminta imbalan.

"Tapi obatnya saja sudah-"

"Tak perlu pakai uang, benda lain juga bisa atau hutang dulu, kami tidak akan memaafkan mu kalau melanggar" Sela Kirito.

"Baiklah" Balas Pria tsb.

"Naofumi dan Filo saja yang mengantar pria ini, agar lebih cepat" Usul Kirito.

"Wakatta, Raphtalia berikan aku talinya" Raphtalia pun memberikan talinya. "Ikuzo, Filo!" Seru Naofumi.

"Mou daijoubudayo, dia pasti baik-baik saja, atau mungkin kau cemburu" Ledek Kirito pada Raphtalia yang terlihat serius memandangi jalannya Naofumi.

"Kirito-sama!" Wajah Raphtalia yang sudah memerah berteriak pelan Raphtalia sambil memukuli Kirito.

"Kalau kau masih mengkhawatirkan nya, aku akan pergi kalau dia tidak kembali dalam 15 menit"

"Benarkah? Arigatou Kirito-sama" Ucap Raphtalia lega.

"Itu dia kembali" Kata Yujio memberitahu yang lain

"Jadi, dia memberi apa?"

"Nih, cukup untuk satu koin perak" Kata Naofumi menunjukkan tas yang dibawanya.

Setelahnya, mereka pun sering mendapat permintaan untuk pengantaran. Mereka juga menjual barang-barang dengan harga sesuai.

"Aku sangat beruntung dapat diantar Orang Suci dengan Burung Dewa nya, tak kusangka party membernya hingga segini banyaknya" Kata pedagang aksesoris tsb.

"Tuan apakah aku Dewa?" Tanya Filo polos.

"Sstt, Naofumi-sama melarang mu berbicara didepan orang" Kata Raphtalia mengingatkan.

"Mungkin karena orang-orang melihat ukuran mu yang lebih besar dari Philorial yang lain, yang membuat mereka bilang Burung Dewa atau dalam kasus mu Burung Dewi" Kata Kirito pada Filo.

"Wah, bahkan dapat berbicara, ini sangat keren" Kata pedagang aksesoris.

"Tuan" Panggil Filo pada Naofumi tak lama setelah perbincangan mereka berhenti.Mereka pun berhenti.

"Kami dengar di dalam kereta Orang Suci terdapat pedagang aksesoris" Pedagang aksesoris itupun bersembunyi di dalam kereta.

"Kali ini biar aku saja yang mengurusnya" Kata Alice menarik pedangnya.

"Aku juga akan ikut. Percuma pula kan, kalau aku sudah capek-capek latihan pedang untuk menyelamatkanmu kalau kau mati. Ya, walaupun mungkin kau masih belum ingat" Yujio pun ikut maju.

"Terpaksa deh" Kata-kata Kirito membuat Yujio dan Alice bingung sambil menengok kearahnya. "Aku juga akan bertarung, tidak mungkin kan, aku telah membawa kalian ke party ini dan membiarkan kalian mati"

"Kalian tidak mungkin bisa menang kalau hanya bertiga melawan kami" Bandit itu menunjukkan kesombongan nya.

"Kami juga punya penjaga yang sudah class-up" Sambung bandit tadi.

"Kalian paham kan, harus apa?" Tanya Kirito memastikan.

"Ya" "Mhmm" Jawab Yujio dan Alice.

"Moonlit Slash" Pedang Kirito berubah dan mengeluarkan listrik kuning. "Horizontal Square" Kirito berhasil menangkis semua serangan bandit itu.

"Release Recollection" Teriak Alice membuat pedangnya berubah menjadi kumpulan kelopak bunga yang mengitari bandit tsb.

"Enhance Armament" Teriak Yujio sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Tanah di bawah para bandit berubah menjadi lantai es. Lalu, sulur es keluar dari tanah itu dan mengikat mereka semua.

"Selesai" Kata ketiganya.

"Sejak kapan kalian memikirkan strategi itu?"

"Ntahlah, kami hanya tau apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan satu sama lain. Ya, lagipula kami ini teman masa kecil" Jelas Yujio.

"Apakah Yujio dapat menggunakan sword skill?" Tanya Asuna.

"Sword skill? Yang kutau namanya sword style. Style ku adalah ‹Aincrad Style›" Jawab Yujio membuat ketiga player SAO itu tercengang.

"Dan yang mengajarkannya adalah Kirito-sama kan?" Tanya Raphtalia. Yujio hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah semua selesai, dan kau ingat kembali, banyak yang harus kau jelaskan pada kami, Kirito" Kata Asuna serius.

"Iya, iya" Balas Kirito. "Jadi, sebaiknya kita apakan mereka?" Tanya Kirito.

"Pada kondisi biasa, kita harus membawanya kepada kerajaan" Jawab pedagang aksesoris.

"Namun, ada kemungkinan mereka akan bilang bahwa mereka dikalahkan oleh pahlawan perisai, benar, kan?" Tanya Naofumi pada bandit itu.

"Tentu saja, mereka akan memilih lebih percaya pada kami daripada percaya pahlawan perisai" Jawab bandit tsb.

"Dasar pen-" Bandit tsb. tiba-tiba membeku.

"Tidak ada yang boleh kasar pada temanku" Kata Yujio sambil memegang pedangnya yang masih tertancap ke tanah.

"Kalau begitu... "

(Beberapa saat kemudian)

"Merampas dari bandit bukannya malah lebih jahat dari bandit itu sendiri" Keluh Raphtalia.

"Kami setuju pada Raphtalia-chan" Kata Sachi setuju pendapat Raphtalia. Asuna hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian salah anak muda, sebenarnya ini bisa termasuk perdagangan. Yuusha-sama menjual nyawa kepada para bandit dengan imbalan harta mereka, sebagai ganti nyawa yang dapat digunakan untuk bekerja. Yuusha-sama adalah contoh yang telah lama hilang" Jelas pedagang aksesoris itu.

"Yujio, lain kali, jangan terbawa emosi, oke?" Kata Kirito memperingatkan Yujio.

"Iya iya, stay cool ,kan?" Balas Yujio sempat membuat Kirito terdiam.

"Ya, stay cool" Balas Kirito.

Setelahnya Naofumi meminta bayaran kepada pedagang aksesoris.

"Yang tadi itu juga berbahaya, kau memang mau membayar berapa?" Tanya Naofumi.

"Aku akan membayarnya dengan ilmu dan koneksi" Jawab pria tsb.

"Ilmu dan koneksi?" Tanya Kirito bingung dengan yang dimaksud pria tsb.

Setelahnya Naofumi dan Kirito belajar cara mengolah logam dan juga merasakan sihir. Selain itu, mereka juga dikenalkan dengan beberapa orang. Itulah yang dimaksudnya.

Ilmu untuk membantu mereka berjualan dan koneksi yaitu kemudahan mereka untuk mendapat informasi. Dari koneksinya mereka mendapatkan informasi dan rumor mengenai 3 pahlawan lainnya.

"Motoyasu yang katanya menyelamatkan sebuah desa di barat daya dari kelaparan. Ren yang katanya dia pergi ke tenggara untuk mengalahkan naga. Dan Itsuki, banyak rumor tentangnya yang tersebar dimana-mana. Ada yang bilang dia berlatih di gunung, ke dungeon mencari bahan, dan bahkan bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak kerajaan. Tidak ada yang meyakinkan" Pikir Naofumi.

"Jadi kalian kemari untuk mencari kristal?" Tanya seorang pria.

"Ya, kristal sihir sebenarnya" Jawab Kirito.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Merekapun pergi ke gua yang diberitahukan pria tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian dapat menemukannya secepat ini" Kata bibi toko.

"Ya, kami mendapat beberapa bantuan" Balas Kirito

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun berhenti.

"Kita sampai" Ucap Raphtalia memberhentikan kereta tsb.

"Kita bagi dua tim, pertama yang menjaga kereta, Filo, Raphtalia, Yujio dan Alice. Kedua yang akan masuk, Aku, Kirito, Asuna, Sachi dan bibi ini. Paham?" Jelas Naofumi

"Paham" Jawab sisanya semangat kecuali Raphtalia dan Filo. Mereka tidak bersemangat karena tidak ikut Naofumi masuk ke dalam.

"Ikuzo minna" Teriak Kirito semangat.

Ketika mereka masuk, mereka menemukan sebuah kotak terbuka yang kosong. "Tulisan kuno, artinya, "Jangan biarkan bibit ini menjalar ke dunia luar. Cerminan jiwa yang susah dapat menjadi hal yang buruk"" Jelas bibi toko tsb.

"Nampaknya ada bandit yang telah mengambilnya" Kata Naofumi.

"Naofumi, ada jalan di kiri sana"

Mereka pun lanjut menelusuri reruntuhan tsb. tiba-tiba.

"Aku menjadi sahabat Naofumi hanya untuk membunuhnya. Dia juga tidak berguna, untuk apa mempertahankannya lama-lama" Naofumi mendengar suara yang mirip suara Kirito.

"Naofumi tidak berguna, hanya dapat bertahan dan malah kita yang harus menyerang" Kali ini suara yang mirip suara Asuna terdengar oleh Naofumi.

"Kirito adalah seorang cheater, dia dapat kekuatan para hero, dasar cheater" Kali ini suara itu terdengar oleh Kirito dan suara itu mirip suara Naofumi.

"Dasar! Cheater!" Teriak suara yang mirip Asuna dan Sachi.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Ini adalah ilusi" Kata bibi toko.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu" Balas Kirito.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan aku memerintahkan mu, gulingkan hukum alam dan hilangkan ilusi di sekitar kami, Fast Anti-bind" Bibi itu merapalkan mantranya.

"Sosok aslinya pun terlihat" Kata Naofumi.

"Fast Tornado" Teriak Asuna melancarkan sihir bertipe angin. Dalam sekejap monster kelelawar itu mati.

'voice gengar shield unlocked' terlihat oleh Naofumi menandakan ia telah membuka jenis shield baru.

"Ayo, kita lanjut!" Ajak Kirito setelah Naofumi selesai dengan urusannya.

Naofumi dan Kirito saling menatap.

"Dia tidak benar-benar berpikir aku tidak berguna kan?" Pikir Naofumi.

"Dia tidak benar-benar berpikir aku cheater, kan?" Pikir Kirito.

"Kalian kenapa saling bertatapan?"

"Ie. Nandemonai" Jawab keduanya serempak.

"Kalian kompak ya" Kata Sachi tertawa kecil.

"Disini rupanya" Kata Asuna begitu mereka sampai.

Disana juga terlihat seekor monster singa dengan ekor ular.

"Itu adalah Nue" Kata bibi toko.

"Ikuzo!" Teriak Sachi langsung menyerang bersamaan dengan Asuna.

"Matte" Teriak Naofumi mencoba menghentikan mereka.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan aku memerintahkanmu, gulingkan hukum alam, buatlah ilusi dan sembunyikan lah aku. Hidden Mirage" Sachi merapalkan mantranya dan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan aku memerintahkanmu, gulingkan hukum alam dan tebas target ku dengan pedang air. Zweit Aqua Slash" Sihir bertipe air dikeluarkan oleh Asuna.

Namun, serangan Asuna meleset, menyebabkan sebuah batu terbelah.

"ROAR" Nue itu meraung dan menyerang Sachi yang masih dalam perlindungan mantra.

"Awas!" Kirito memperingatkan Sachi. "Jadi, dia membaca gerakan berdasarkan suara" Sambung Kirito menganalisa Nue itu.

"Suara... "Balas Naofumi mencoba mengaktifkan salah satu shield nya.

"Semua, tutup telinga kalian dan Kirito, berteriak pada perisai ku" Perintah Naofumi dengan rencananya.

Kirito pun berteriak pada shield Naofumi. Rencana Naofumi berhasil, pendengaran Nue itu pun rusak.

"Sekarang!" Sachi dan Asuna langsung menerjang monster dihadapannya.

"Helical Twice" "Quadruple Pain" Mereka berdua mengaktifkan skill dan menyerang bersama.

Nue pun telah kalah.

Mereka berhasil mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, yaitu kristal untuk membuat benang sihir.

'Chimera Viper Shield unlock' 'Nue Sword unlock' Naofumi dan Kirito berhasil membuka jenis shield/sword baru mereka.

Sesampainya di kota, mereka langsung mengolah kristal tsb. menjadi benang sihir.

"Filo capek" Keluh Filo karena disuruh mengolahnya.

"Berjuanglah Filo, nanti kami beri hadiah" Kata Kirito menyemangati Filo.

"Benerkah? Kalau begitu Filo akan berjuang"

Setelah nya, mereka langsung ke toko baju dan meminta membuatkan baju untuk Filo.

"Bagaimana tuan? Apakah Filo sudah kawai?"

"Peduli amat" Balas Naofumi tidak peduli pada penampilan Filo.

"Segel budak dan bajunya sudah 180 koin perak, kau harus berusah Filo" Kata Kirito pada Filo.

"Ya, Filo akan berusaha" Filo mengangguk dan menjawab Kirito dengan semangat. Saking semangatnya Filo pun lompat dan memeluk kedua tuannya.

"Hari sudah makin gelap, mari kita kembali" Kata Naofumi melihat keluar jendela.

"Ayo" Balas yang lainnya.

**III**

**_Yosha minna, selesai lagi. Author bakal bikin update mingguan. Silahkan di review apa yang kira-kira kurang._****_ Jangan lupa buat follow Author dan ceritanya, biar nggk ketinggalan,oke? Ja ne minna._**


	8. Chapter 07 New Skill: Dual Blades

Setelah mendapatkan baju untuk Filo, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kirito, Naofumi, dan party-nya diminta untuk pergi ke sebuah desa oleh seorang pedagang.

Namun, dalam perjalanan mereka terhambat oleh sebuah tanaman raksasa yang menjalar dari desa tsb.

"Keliatannya kacau sekali tempat ini" Yujio turun dari kereta kayu.

"Naofumi, Yujio, mungkinkah ini ulah Motoyasu" Kirito berbisik pada Naofumi dan Yujio.

"Kau tidak boleh sembarang menuduh, Kirito" Balas Yujio pada prasangka Kirito.

"Tapi, itu bisa jadi benar"

"Ya, intinya mari kita segera kesana" Ajak Kirito pada teman party-nya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke desa tujuan. Sesampainya disana mereka melihat warga desa yang kelaparan.

Beberapa terluka karena diserang oleh tanaman monster itu.

"Kami mohon bantulah kami, orang suci" Pinta salah satu penduduk desa.

"Kami akan melakukannya. Namun, harus ada imbalannya"

"Tidak perlu dengan uang, barang juga bisa" Sambung Kirito melihat kecemasan warga desa.

"Orang suci apanya, bukannya membantu secara ikhlas namun dengan imbalan" Salah seorang gadis desa mengejek Naofumi yang dijuluki 'orang suci'.

"Aku tidak pernah mengaku sebagai orang suci. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku meminta imbalan atas apa yang kulakukan" Balas Naofumi mendengar ejekan tsb.

"Baiklah kami akan mengurusnya, mohon bantu kami. Onegai" Warga desa meminta pada Naofumi lagi.

"Baiklah. Ikuzo, minna"

"Ayo!" Semua berseru dan mereka langsung berangkat.

Dalam perjalanan mereka ke lokasi desa, Kirito nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kirito-sama? Kau tampak bingung" Raphtalia lalu menoleh ke arah pedang Kirito yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Kirito.

"Tidak, hanya saja-" Kalimat Kirito langsung dipotong oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu" Pinta Kirito pada Raphtalia. Raphtalia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku entah bagaimana membuka skill baru, Rage Series yang berisi, Rage Sword, Starburst Stream, The Eclipse, dan Dual Blades"

"Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Apanya?" Tanya balik Kirito.

"Skill Dual Blades. Bukankah Holy weapon maupun Vassal Weapon tidak bisa menggunakan senjata lain?"

Kirito hanya terdiam karena tidak dapat menjawabnya

"Apakah Kirito-sama pernah mencobanya?" Tanya Raphtalia

"Belum, memang kenapa?"

"Kapan-kapan tunjukkan, ya?" Pinta Raphtalia. Kirito hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin kalian gunakan ini untuk membunuh tanaman tsb. Ini adalah obat racikan ku sendiri" Naofumi memberi botol berisi cairan berwarna ungu kepada yang lainnya.

Setibanya di lokasi, mereka langsung diserang oleh sulur tanaman hidup yang menguasai desa tsb.

"Kalian maju. Aku, Yujio dan Alice akan menahannya" Perintah Kirito.

Mereka pun langsung maju bersamaan.

"Enhance Armament" "Moonlit Slash" "Enhance Armament" Mereka bertiga melancarkan serangan dan langsung menghancurkan sulur yang mendekat.

Raphtalia yang sudah mencapai pusat tanaman monster itu langsung menuangkan botol yang ada ditangannya. Namun,

"Kenapa obatnya tidak efektif, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia kebingungan, karena tanaman monster itu tidak langsung binasa.

Raphtalia langsung terjerat oleh sulur tanaman itu. Filo berusaha agar tidak tertangkap juga.

"Tolong! Asuna-chan, Sachi-chan, Filo-chan, siapapun tolong!" Raphtalia berteriak minta tolong.

"Segera setelah-aaahh" Sachi pun juga tertangkap.

"Sachi!... Quadruple Pain" Asuna berusaha memotong sulur yang mendekat namun masih gagal pula.

"Siapapun yang punya ide... Akan sangat berguna sekarang!" Teriak Yujio yang tertangkap juga bersama dengan Alice.

"Apa aku harus menggunakannya? Kalau untuk menyelamatkan mereka aku... Aku... Tidak boleh bimbang" Batin Kirito dan langsung mengaktifkan skill barunya.

"Keluarlah Rage Sword" Kirito langsung dikelilingi aura merah dan kejadian di duel melawan Motoyasu terluang.

Aura itu menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya, dan seketika armor nya berubah lagi.

"Dual Blades" Tiba-tiba pedang Kirito yang sedang ia genggam berubah menjadi pedang berwarna hitam dengan ornamen seperempat lingkaran. (Ya, Elucidator maksudnya)

Dan muncul pedang kedua yang berwarna cyan, dengan pengaman yang simetris. (Klo yang ini Dark Repulsor)

"Starburst... Stream" Kirito berteriak mengaktifkan skill dan menebas tanaman tsb. sebanyak 16 tebasan. Raphtalia, Asuna, Sachi, Yujio dan Alice langsung terbebaskan.

"Sekarang, Naofumi! Berikan tuangkan obatnya, hanya kau yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk meningkatkan keefektifan obat tsb."

"Wakatta" Balas Naofumi dan langsung berlari pada pusat tanaman tsb.

Kirito masih menebas tanaman tsb. dan membukakan jalan untuk Naofumi.

Naofumi pun berhasil membinasakan tanaman monster itu.

"Akan kita apakan bibit ini?"

"Kita akan menanamnya ulang dan kali ini tidak akan mengamuk lagi seperti sebelumnya" Balas Naofumi.

Setelahnya mereka kembali ke tempat penampungan desa tadi dengan membawa hasil tanaman tadi.

"Kau sungguh mulia, orang suci. Tidak hanya membantu kami dengan masalah pengusiran tanaman monster, kau juga membantu kami dalam masalah makanan kami"

"Kata siapa aku membawakan ini untuk kalian? Aku kemari hanya untuk menawarkan kalian makanan ini dengan jual-beli" Balas Naofumi.

"Anggap saja ini imbalan kami, dengan kalian membeli dari kami, kami bisa mendapatkan penghasilan, bagaimana? Kalau tidak, juga tidak apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya kami akan menjualnya ke pedagang saja. Dan kalian terbebas dari membayar kami" Sambung Kirito.

"Bagaimana? Tawaran yang bagus, bukan?" Lanjut Yujio.

"Kami tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayar semua buah ini"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Kami akan menjualnya pada orang lain saja" Kirito mengambil karung berisi buah tsb. dan memasukkannya ke dalam kereta.

Naofumi dan party-nya meninggalkan desa tsb. dan menjual hasil bibit tadi ke pedagang lain.

Sorenya mereka pergi ke daerah dengan pemandian terbuka.

"Pasti akan melegakan kalau kita mandi-mandi dulu" Kata Kirito memberi isyarat pada Naofumi.

"Baiklah, ayo! Sekalian kita cari penginapan"

"Ayo!" Seru yang lainnya.

(Skip Time)

Setelah mandi mereka langsung bersiap untuk tidur. Namun, ketika sedang berjalan ke ruang tidur Raphtalia mendengar percakapan dua orang gadis.

(Skip Time (Again))

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan permata yang berada di sarang burung itu, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya Naofumi" Raphtalia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lho? Raphtalia juga disini?" Mendengar suara tsb. Raphtalia langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Asuna-chan, Sachi-chan, Filo-chan, kenapa kalia- jangan-jangan kalian juga?"

"Iya, kami mencari sarang burung Gagocco" Jawab Asuna.

"Aku sih, tujuanya sama seperti Filo-chan, mencari telur burung tsb." Sachi menjelaskan tujuannya.

"Kalau aku mencari permata yang ada di sarang itu" Asuna menjelaskan tujuannya.

"Kalau begitu, tujuan kita sama, Asuna. Aku juga ingin mencari permata itu. Kalau boleh tau, Asuna dan Sachi mencarinya untuk siapa?" Tanya Raphtalia.

"Untuk... " Mereka tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan malah memerah.

"Pasti untuk Tuan Kirito, ya kan?" Filo dengan polosnya berkata.

Mereka hanya diam dan makin memerah. Karena tidak melihat ke depan Filo hampir jatuh. Asuna, Sachi dan Raphtalia menangkapnya. Namun, akhirnya mereka semua jatuh.

"Minna, daijoubu?" Tanya si penggguna rapier.

"Daijoubu dayo"

"Untung kita mendarat di benda empuk ini" Raphtalia menepuk benda di bawahnya.

"I-itu... " Ternyata itu adalah babi hutan besar dengan bulu dominan putih.

"Aaahhh" Teriak keempatnya dan mereka langsung berlari.

"Cih, jalan buntu" Keluh Sachi melihat jalan yang terputus di depan mereka.

"Tidak. Minna, naik ke punggungku" Filo langsung berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk Philorial.

Filo melompat dan menyebrangi jurang pendek setelah mereka semua naik. Mereka berhasil menghindari kejaran babi hutan tadi.

"Ayo lanjut" Ajak Raphtalia.

Sesampainya disana mereka mengendap-endap dengan tiarap.

"Akan kudapatkan batunya" Asuna mencoba meraih batu di sarang burung besar itu. Tiba-tiba burung besar itu berteriak.

"Maaf aku mengagetkan mu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil batu itu"

"Kurasa bukan kau yang membuatnya teriak" Kata Sachi melihat kebelakang. Ternyata babi hutan tadi berhasil mengejar mereka.

"Menghindar" Mereka berempat menghindar tepat waktu.

Babi hutan itu menyeruduk sarang burung tadi. Batu itu terpental dan telur Gagocco tadi pecah.

"Batunya!" Teriak Asuna

"Telur Filo"

Mereka meratapi hilangnya barang yang mereka incar. Dan...

"Kurasa kita perlu penggantinya" Raphtalia menatap sinis babi hutan tsb.

"Kau benar, onee-chan"

"Dan kurasa kita tau apa penggantinya" Sambung Sachi.

Mereka kembali ke desa tempat mereka menginap.

"Akhirnya kita juga tidak menemukan sarang Gagocco yang lain" Keluh Asuna.

"Apa mereka akan menyukai hadiah ini?" Tanya Raphtalia meragukan hadiah yang akan diberikan.

"Kita coba saja dulu" Jawab Sachi.

"Hei kalian, apakah itu Silver Razorback?" Pria berambut coklat berbaju krem muda dan pria berambut hitam berbaju hijau menghampiri mereka.

"Apa?" Raphtalia bingung dengan perkataan pria tadi.

"Itu lo, itu... Silver Razorback adalah persembahan penting untuk bagian dari ritual festival kami"

"Kumohon, kami akan membayarnya 2 kali lipat" Sambung pria berbaju hijau tadi.

"Uang" Mereka ber-empat mengangguk pada satu sama lain dan setuju untuk menjual Silver Razorback.

"Untuk, kami?" Kirito dan Naofumi kaget ketika diberi palu tempa.

"Ya, kalian kan sudah bisa mengolah batu" Jawab Asuna

"Nah, kami ingin kalian menggunakan peralatan yang bagus" Sambung Filo

"Ini juga sebagai tanda terimakasih kami karena kalian sudah bekerja keras" Jelas Raphtalia

"Kami memilihnya bersama-sama" Kali ini Sachi yang berbicara.

"Arigatou" "Kimi-tachi" Kirito dan Naofumi berterimakasih pada ke-empatnya.

"Wah wah, ada apa ini?" Yujio terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan-jangan, kalian... "

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam" Kirito menyadari apa yang akan dikatakan Yujio.

"Yasudah, kalian masuk ke pemandian saja duluan"

"Baik!" Asuna, Filo, Sachi dan Raphtalia.

(Skip time)

"Hei, kudengar di Timur sedang ada wabah. Harga obat pasti naik banget"

"Kira-kira kenapa ya?" Dua orang pedagang sedang mengobrol. Kirito dan Naofumi yang sedang berjalan mendengar obrolan itu.

"Kemana kita sekarang, Kirito-sama, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia menanyakan arah tujuan mereka.

"Ke Timur"

**III**

**_Yeay! Akhirnya Kirito sudah menggunakan kedua pedangnya. Pertarungan akan semakin seru! Hope you all like it._****_ Bagi yang udah baca versi wattpad, kalo mau baca lagi silahkan. Bagi yang mau baca versi lengkapnya ada di wattpad. Matane reader-san! _**


	9. Chapter 08 Cursed Shield

**Naofumi POV**

Setelah membereskan barang-barang, kami langsung ke arah Timur. Dimana katanya sedang ada wabah penyakit.

"Kita sampai" Kataku memberhentikan kereta.

"Ya, seperti yang kita dengar, benar-benar sedang ada wabah. Kira-kira apa ya, penyebabnya?" Kirito turun dari kereta.

"Ini karena bau dari gunung dekat sini" Seorang pria tua menghampiri kami. Dia juga menjawab pertanyaan Kirito.

"Para petualang juga sakit karena bau bangkai itu" Sambung pria tua itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kami yang membereskannya?" Kirito menawarkan jasa kami.

"Benarkah? Arigato-"

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, cukup bayar kami dengan uang" Naofumi memotong perkataan pria tua itu.

"... Baiklah, kami akan membayarnya. Tolong singkirkan saja bangkai itu" Balas pria tua itu.

"Baiklah. Ikuzo, minna"

Kami pun langsung bersiap-siap. Kami menggunakan masker dan membawa sekop.

(Skip time)

Kami pun akhirnya sampai di puncak gunung dan mendapati,

"Bangkai naga?!" Sachi terkejut melihat bangkai yang menimbulkan kerusuhan.

"Naofumi, jangan-jangan ini ulah Ren" Kirito menyatakan kecurigaannya.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi, kita harus menangani ini dulu" Balas ku. Seketika bangkai naga itu bergerak.

"Kenapa dia bergerak?"

"Ini... " Di hadapan kami terdapat bangkai naga yang bergerak. Nama dari sosok di depan mereka adalah,

"[Zombie Dragon]"

"Ayo! Minna kita serang!" Seru Alice. Yang lainnya pun ikut menyerang.

"Filo benci naga. Benci!" Filo langsung melesat.

"High Quick" Filo menerjang naga itu dengan sangat cepat. Karena kecerobohannya, Filo dimakan oleh naga itu.

""Filo-chan"" Para perempuan berteriak dan terpaku.

"Rage Sword, Dual Blades,Eclipse" Kirito langsung mengeluarkan tiga skill sekaligus. Menciptakan kedua pedang sebelumnya ketika melawan monster tanaman.

Kirito menebas naga itu dengan sangat cepat. Kalau dihitung-hitung kurang lebih ada 27 tebasan.

""Kirito"" Kami mencoba memperingatkan Kirito. Namun, sudah terlambat. Kirito ditendang oleh naga itu.

"Lagi-lagi, dunia ini mencoba merengut sesuatu dariku. Pertama saat di kerajaan, Motoyasu hampir mengambil Raphtalia, Asuna dan Sachi. Sekarang naga ini memakan Filo. Takkan kumaafkan... TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN" Teriakku di dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Apa kau mau kekuatan?" Tertulis dihadapan ku

"Kekuatan? Ya, aku mau"

Seketika sekeliling ku berubah menjadi merah. Aku pun berjalan ke arah naga itu.

**Kirito POV**

"Ada apa dengan perisainya? Jangan-jangan... " Aku langsung mencoba berdiri namun aku tak kuat bangun.

"Kirito-sama" Sebuah suara menghampiriku.

"Raphtalia? Kau harus- ARGHH" Aku terpotong oleh rasa sakit akibat terpental ke pohon.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Kirito-sama, kau harus beristira-"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, kau... Bantulah Naofumi, dia sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang ini. Segera bantu lah dia-argh" Aku memuntahkan darah.

"Aku juga akan membutuhkannya. Hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan pendarahan ku. Jadi, cepatlah" Aku langsung tak sadarkan diri.

**End of POV**

"Baiklah, Kirito-sama. Aku akan membantu" Raphtalia langsung berlari ke arah Naofumi.

"Bakar, bakar semua" Pikir Naofumi. Perisainya lansung mengeluarkan api yang mengenai naga itu.

"Naofumi-sama, Naofumi-sama!" Teriakan Raphtalia akhirnya terdengar oleh Naofumi.Naofumi tersadar dari amukannya.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar, Naofumi-sama... " Raphtalia terjatuh pingsan.

"Raphtalia!" Naofumi mencoba menyadarkan Raphtalia. Dia bahkan juga menggunakan sihir Fast Heal. Naofumi menggunakannya berkali-kali namun tak kunjung bangun juga.

""Naofumi!"" Tiga teman Naofumi memanggilnya. Namun, Naofumi masih terlalu fokus dengan kondisi Raphtalia.

Naofumi baru menyadari adanya serangan dari belakangnya.

""NAOFUMI!""

Cakar tersebut tidak mengenai Naofumi maupun Raphtalia, akan tetapi,

"Ki-Kirito?" Naofumi tercengang melihat sahabatnya yang tadi terlempar.

"Hai, sobat"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yujio menggunakan sihir yang bisa membagi semacam life atau hp kita. Karenanya aku bisa bertahan sedikit lagi" Jelas Kirito pada Naofumi.

"Enhance Armament" Terdengar suara dari belakang Kirito dan Naofumi. [Zombie Dragon] dihadapan mereka langsung terikat oleh sulur es.

"Filo! Sekarang" Kirito meneriakkan nama temannya tadi yang dimakan oleh [Zombie Dragon].

"Filo?" Ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Dan tiba-tiba keluarlah sosok Philorial. Dia adalah,

""Filo-chan""

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kau juga mengetahuinya?"

"Mudah, karena Filo adalah bagian dari party. Maka, kita bisa melihat apakah dia sudah kehabisan darah atau masih hidup" Jelas Alice pada Naofumi.

"Yang terpenting sekarang semua sudah-" Kirito terjatuh pingsan juga.

"Kita harus merawat keduanya. Segera"

"Baik, akan ku carikan obatnya"

"Bawa mereka ke kereta cepat"

"Baik" Keributan terjadi dimana-mana.

(Skip time)

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Raphtalia dan Kirito akhirnya bangun dari pingsannya akibat pertarungan.

"Ya, aku baik" Balas Kirito.

"Raphtalia nee-chan baik-baik saja, kan?" Filo mengkhawatirkan keadaan Raphtalia.

"Ya, aku baik Filo-chan"

"Ne, Naofumi. Apa saja yang telah terjadi ketika kami tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Kirito pada sahabatnya.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat terlebih dahulu. Nanti baru kuceri-"

"Tak apa. Ayo, aku sudah membaik. Lebih baik kita ngobrol di tempat yang lebih tenang" Kirito bangkit dari kasurnya dan menarik tangan Naofumi dan Yujio.

Mereka duduk di ranjang kamar laki-laki.

"Jadi, ceritakanlah" Kirito memulai percakapannya.

"Baiklah, setelah kau pingsan kami menyadari kalau Filo berhasil bertahan di dalam perut naga itu karena dia memakan sebuah kristal. Lalu aku juga memasukkan sedikit bagian naga itu kedalam perisaiku" Naofumi menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Curang, aku juga ma-"

"Nah, Kirito" Yujio langsung menyodorkan sebuah kantung kepada Kirito.

"Naofumi bilang bahwa kau pasti juga menginginkannya. Jadi, kami mengambil sebagian lagi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung itu dan memasukkannya lagi ke keranjang" Sambung Yujio.

"Bukankah, kalau begitu harusnya daging ini sudah busuk?"

"Ya, menggunakan Enhance Armament ku, lalu memotong es nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang adalah cara kami mempertahankan life-maksudku dagingnya dari membusuk" Jelas Yujio.

"Wah! Arigatou ne, Naofumi, Yujio" Kirito berterimakasih pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kirito?" Tanya Naofumi melihat Kirito berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu, nanti aku kembali lagi"

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati"

(Skip time)

**Kirito POV**

"Hm? Kok sakitnya sudah hilang ya?" Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri sambil memegang bekas luka ku.

"Yah, mungkin sudah disembuhkan oleh Naofumi. Lagipula dia memang jago dalam hal seperti ini" Aku berbicara sendiri lagi.

"Siapa disana?" Aku mendengar sesuatu bergerak di semak-semak. Sosok itupun menunjukkan dirinya. Dia adalah,

"Ren-san? Sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Dimana teman party mu?" Aku bertanya pada Ren yang sudah dengan armor lengkapnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang berkeliling. Kau sendiri?"

"Yah, aku cuma mencari udara segar" Jawabku santai.

"Dengan pedang?"

"Ya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga" Jawabku lagi memegang gagang pedang di punggungku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berduel?" Si Pahlawan Pedang menawarkan ku sebuah duel.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berduel?"

"Untuk merasakan skill cheat mu" Balasnya dengan muka serius.

"Cheat? Enak saja. Cheat apanya?" Bantah ku. Ya, aku juga tidak pernah bertujuan untuk berakhir di dunia ini.

Bahkan ketika aku berencana bermain Sword Art Online, aku juga tidak berpikir untuk curang.

"Skill dua pedang mu. Yang kau tunjukkan ketika berduel dengan Motoyasu. Lalu, pedang mu berubah juga menjadi pedang yang mirip dengan milikku. Aku yakin itu karena cheat kan?"

"Hei! Aku juga tidak ada rencana untuk ke dunia ini. Aku tidak berencana untuk mendapatkan pedang ini. Pasti ada alasan aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini" Ucapku santai. Walau dalam hati ingin sekali ku meledak.

"Ke dunia ini?"

"Sudah, kuterima tantangan mu. Mari kita duel. Agar kau tau dengan sendirinya kalau ini bukan cheat" Aku langsung menarik pedang ku.

"Kita gunakan sistem knock-out. Yang tidak dapat bertarung lagi kalah" Kataku menjelaskan cara bertarung.

"Baiklah. Tapi, tidak ada juri-"

"Aku akan menjadi jurinya" Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan baju hijau dan kuping nya lancip(?).

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang peri. Tapi, rasanya wajahnya seperti kukenal" Pikir ku memperhatikan gadis misteri itu.

"Lho? Onii-chan?"

"Suguha? Itu kau?" Aku memanggil nama adikku. Maaf, sepupu.

Suguha langsung berlari kearah ku dan langsung memelukku. Dia mulai menangis.

"Kukira Onii-chan sudah tiada. Aku khawatir. Ternyata Onii-chan dipindahkan ke Alfheim. Tapi, seingatku kau bilang mau main Sword Art Online"

"Ya, ceritanya panjang. Aku hanya akan memberitahu mu satu hal. Ini bukan Alfheim" Jelas ku singkat.

"I-Ini bukan Alfheim? Kalau begitu tubuh ku juga menghilang dari tempat tidur" Suguha mulai panik.

"Ya, kemungkinannya begi- apa? Apa tubuhku juga menghilang?"

"Ya, semua player Sword Art Online menghilang. Padahal aku bukan main SAO. Kenapa aku menghilang juga?!"

"Apapun yang terjadi pada kalian, kalian bisa bahas nanti. Sekarang bisa kita mulai duel kita, Kirito?" Ren juga menarik pedangnya dan memasang posisi bersiap.

"Pfft. IGN nya nggk kreatif" Leafa mencoba menahan tawa nya.

"Urusai! Sekarang cepat, jadi juri untuk duel kami!"

"Baik baik"

"Siap... " Kami memasang posisi siap.

"Mulai!" Suguha memulai duel nya. Kami langsung saling menerjang.

Pedang kami saling beradu. Belum ada satupun dari kami yang mengeluarkan skill. Sampai,

"ThunderBolt Slash" Serangannya itu berhasil ku hindari dan kubalas.

"Blue Rose Blast" Ku tancapkan pedang ku ke tanah. Pedang itu bersinar dan seketika sekeliling kami tertutupi es. Begitu pula kaki Ren.

"Fragrant Olive Petals" Kini bilah pedang di tangan ku berubah menjadi jutaan kelopak bunga dan menyerang Ren.

"Pemenang: Kirito" Ucap Suguha menyatakan pemenangnya.

"Lihat? Aku tidak curang. Sekarang, ayo Suguha! Kau ikut aku ke tempat kami"

"B-baik" Jawabnya mengikutiku.

(Skip Time)

"Bagaimana keadaan Raphtalia?"

"Sudah lebih baik sedikit. Lukanya hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan air suci" Balas Alice.

"Kirito, siapa dia? Dia nampak seperti peri" Tanya Asuna menunjuk pada Suguha.

"Dia Kirigaya Suguha. Dia adik-"

"Sepupu" Suguha memotong kalimat ku.

"Sejak kapan kau tau?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah, beberapa pekan"

"Sebaiknya kita pecah party ini" Usul Alice.

"Ha? Tentu tidak! Kita akan berjuang bersama seperti janji kita" Raphtalia yang sebelumnya terbaring langsung bangun mendengar perkataan Alice.

"Maksudku, membaginya menjadi 2 party. Kita tidak akan berpisah. Hanya saja, sembilan orang dalam satu party, apa tidak kebanyakan?"

"Benar juga, sih. Baiklah kita tentukan siapa dengan siapa"

"Aku ingin dengan tuan" Ucap Filo menarik tangan Naofumi.

"Aku juga akan bersama Naofumi-sama" Raphtalia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Filo.

"Kami mungkin akan lebih baik bersama orang yang sama seperti kami. Terlempar kemari karena alat full dive" Ucap Asuna yang memegang tangan kanan ku. Begitupula dengan Sachi yang memegang tangan kiri ku. Dan Suguha di belakang ku.

"Begini saja" Alice menyiapkan kertas undian.

"Kita bagi tiga saja" Usul Yujio.

Dan hasilnya,

Kelompok 1:

Asuna, Raphtalia, Alice

Kelompok 2:

Sachi, Filo, Suguha

Kelompok 3:

Naofumi, Yujio, Kirito

"Curang, kelompok tiga semuanya laki-laki" Ucap Suguha.

"Ya, setidaknya setiap kelompok ada satu laki-lakinya" Sambung Raphtalia.

""Ya!""

"Huh... Makanya, kita bagi 2 kelompok saja" Usulku. "Agar lebih mudah"

""Baik!""

Party 1:

Naofumi, Kirito, Raphtalia, Filo

Party 2:

Yujio, Asuna, Sachi, Alice, Suguha

"Walaupun kita terbagi menjadi 2 party tapi kita tidak boleh meninggalkan satu sama lain. Kalau ada masalah, kirim pesan saja" Ucap Raphtalia yang sedang terbaring.

""Ya!"" Seru semuanya.

"Ya, itu pasti. Kita akan bersama hingga akhir" Pikir ku menatap ke langit-langit.

**III**

**_A new update. Memang di fanfiction agak telat. Kalo mau versi tamatnya di Wattpad. Ya, ini doang cerita yang dikhususkan berada di kedua app. Nanti Author bikin exclusive yang cuma ada disini dan nantinya, juga ada yang exclusive buat wattpad. Jangan lupa follow Author dan Ceritanya biar nggk ketinggalan. Author pamit dulu_**


	10. Chapter 09 Melty

**Kirito POV**

"Horizontal" Teriak Raphtalia menebas sebuah monster lebah.

"Fragrant Olive Petals" Bilah pedangku langsung berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga dan menyerang beberapa monster ketika aku mengaktifkan skill.

"Akhirnya quest nya selesai" Ucapku lega. Sekarang kami sedang berjalan di hutan.

"Kita akan kembali ke ibukota besok untuk mendapatkan air suci" Ucap santai Naofumi.

"Bagaimana dengan quest nya?"

"Itu bisa belakangan. Kesembuhan mu adalah yang terpenting" Kata Naofumi mengkhawatirkan Raphtalia.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada party 2" Ucapku menulis pesan.

"Tuan-tuan" Ucap Filo melihat ke arah sebaliknya dengan arah jalan kami.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naofumi melihat sebuah gerombolan.

"Sepertinya gerombolan Philorial" Ucapku berjalan ke arah gerombolan tsb.

Gerombolan Philorial itu menyadari adanya pergerakan di rerumputan dan langsung pergi. Ketika mereka pergi, terlihat dengan jelas sosok yang tadi berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan tadi. Sosok itu adalah,

"Anak manusia?" Gadis berambut twin-tail berwarna biru ke-unguan dan pita yang hampir sama warnanya dengan rambutnya. Dengan baju layaknya bangsawan.

"Kalau kita mengejar mereka pasti masih bisa. Mereka kelihatan lezat"

"Le-lezat?" Raphtalia terkejut mendengar Filo yang seolah-olah bilang bahwa ia ingin memakan sesamanya.

"Mereka itu spesies mu Filo" Ucap Naofumi dengan nada sedikit memarahi.

"Spesies?"

"Ya" Ucap gadis yang tadi. "Ini Philorial, kan?"

"Ya, dia Philorial" Jawab ku santai.

"Dari dulu aku selalu mempunyai mimpi untuk menaiki seekor Philorial" Katanya dengan wajah yang penuh semangat.

Mereka pun saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Filo! Kau bermainlah dengannya. Kami masih ada urusan" Kata Naofumi memperbolehkan Filo untuk bermain.

"Benarkah? Arigatou tuan"

Kami sedang berada di semacam rumah sakit. Kami sedang merawat orang-orang yang sakit.

Kami pun kembali ke kamar Raphtalia untuk mengobatinya.

"Apa sakit?" Naofumi sedang menutup luka bakar Raphtalia dengan perban. Raphtalia menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tuan, Tadaima" Ucap Filo masuk ke kamar rawat Raphtalia.

"Okaeri Filo" Balas Naofumi.

"Tuan-tuan, Filo dapat teman baru lho"

"Gadis bernama Mel itu ya?"

"Ya" Jawab Filo. "Lalu lalu, katanya dia tadinya sedang menuju Ibukota"

"Hm... Ibukota... Pakaian layaknya bangsawan..." Aku sedang berbicara pada diriku sendiri dengan nada pelan.

"Naofumi! Kirito!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu balik pintu kamar. "Aku ingin ikut kalian ke Ibukota"

Naofumi nampak ingin menolak namun, "Tuan, Filo juga memohon untuk membantu Mel-chan" "Naofumi-sama, kita tidak boleh mengabaikan orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Aku juga memohon" Filo dan Raphtalia terlihat sangat ingin membantu Melty.

"Nampaknya kau kalah jumlah ya, Naofumi"

"Memangnya kau memihak mereka?"

"Aku sih, Golput" Jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Aku baru tau kalau pahlawan pedang itu pemalas" Ledek Melty.

"Aku memang pemalas. Namun bukan pahlawan pedang"

"Tapi, aku sangat yakin kalau pedang itu pedang dari pahlawan pedang. Kalau kau bukan pahlawan pedang, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya" Melty heran dengan pedang yang berada di samping ku. Nampaknya dia sangat tidak mengetahui tentang kami.

"Mana kutahu. Aku juga tidak berharap mendapatkan nya. Karenanya aku dibilang cheater oleh pahlawan pedang yang asli"

"Aku malah berharap kalau kau pahlawan pedang yang asli, Kirito"

"Kalau iya kita tidak bisa berpetualang bersama"

"Baiklah, kami akan mengantarmu ke Ibukota. Tapi kami minta imbalan"

"Baiklah, aku akan minta pada ayahku"

"Ayahnya..." Sekali lagi aku membatin memikirkan hubungan antara kata-kata Melty.

(Skip time)

Paginya kami bersiap-siap untuk kembali. Aku pun sudah mengecek pesan dari Yujio. Dia berkata sudah sampai di Ibukota.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih pada mu"

"Tak usah berterima kasih. Cukup dengan uang" Balas Naofumi seperti biasa.

"Nanti kalau kami mampir lagi, tolong siapkan imbalannya. Ayo, Filo!" Kami pun mulai berjalan.

Aku tidak tau banyak yang terjadi dijalan karena aku tertidur. Yang kutahu akhirnya kami terpaksa berhenti karena Raphtalia masih belum terbiasa dengan Keretanya.

Malamnya kami beristirahat dan tidur.

"Apa tak masalah, kalau Kirito-sama yang berjaga?" Raphtalia bertanya sambil tiduran.

"Tak apa. Lagipula tadi siang aku sudah tidur dengan nyenyak" Jawabku santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Melty?"

"Iya ya, lho? Bajunya disana"

"Jangan-jangan... " Aku segera membangunkan Naofumi dan menceritakan kecurigaan kami.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" Naofumi mengomeli kami karena berpikir kalau Filo memakan Melty.

"Tapi, dia bahkan sempat ingin memakan sesamanya"

Filo pun terbangun dan melihat kami yang nampak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Filo, dimana Melty?" Aku langsung bertanya pada Filo.

"Dia disini" Jawab Filo mengangkat sayap nya. "Mel-chan, bangun" Keluarlah sebuah sosok dari bulu Filo. Dia adalah Melty.

"Bulu Filo sangat lembut" Katanya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Dan, kau membuka bajumu?" Dia hanya membalas pertanyaanku dengan anggukan.

(Skip time)

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan dan akhirnya sampai di Ibukota.

"Tuan-tuan, bolehkan Filo menemani Mel-chan?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan lupa minta imbalannya"

"Kirito sebaiknya kau-"

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka tempat kereta kita" Aku memotong perkataan Naofumi. Kami pun langsung ke gereja.

"Permisi kami ingin meminta air suci yang paling ampuh untuk kutukan" Aku berbicara pada pria yang tadi sempat dipanggil Paus.

"Harga nya adalah 1 koin emas"

"Baiklah, segera berikan saja air sucinya" Balas Naofumi tidak terlalu memperdulikan harganya.

"Naofumi-sama, kau tidak perlu sampai semahal itu"

"Tak apa, satu koin emas tidak berarti kalau dibandingkan dengan mu"

"Naofumi-sama... "

"Karena harga mu sekarang kan 5 koin emas kalau di pedagang budak" Aku meledek Raphtalia.

"Kirito-sama!" Raphtalia ngambek.

"Ini dia, Tate no Yuusha-sama" Paus memberikan sebuah botol pada Naofumi.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Naofumi kesal karena diberi air suci kualitas rendah.

Paus pun memarahi sister nya. Dan segera mengambilkan air suci kualitas tinggi.

"Baiklah, ikuzo"

Segera setelah kami keluar, seorang prajurit datang sambil berlari. Kami pun kabur.

"Naofumi-sama, Kirito-sama, kenapa kita lari?"

"Ya karena kita dikejar, kan? Apa lagi?" Kami langsung bersembunyi. Dan Naofumi mengalihkan perhatian prajurit itu. Aku mengikuti nya dari atas gedung.

Naofumi nampak kelelahan sehabis berhasil kabur. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang,

"NAOFUMI!" Suara yang penuh dengan kemarahan bersamaan dengan sebuah tombak yang hampir saja mengenai Naofumi.

"Apa-apaan ini, Motoyasu?!"

"Cepat lepaskan budak mu itu!"

"Kau masih bersikeras soal Raphtalia?!"

"Bukan Raphtalia. Seorang gadis pirang dengan sayap di punggungnya"

"Filo?" Aku langsung memunculkan diri.

"Filo-chan. Jadi itu namanya" Ucap Motoyasu. "Intinya aku minta kau lepaskan dia sekarang. Air Strike Javelin, Tusukan Beruntun" Motoyasu membuat banyak kerusakan.

Warga pun ikut ribut. Motoyasu masih berusaha menyerang Naofumi. Sampai,

TRANG. Bunyi benturan antara Lance Motoyasu dan pedang ku.

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. "Bodoh" Aku mengatakan nya dengan nada pelan namun masih terdengar sedikit.

"Apa?!"

"BODOH! Pahlawan apanya?! Sementara mereka, warga desa yang bergantung dengan kalian untuk mengakhiri Wave. Tidak, bahkan warga Ibukota ini juga membutuhkan kalian, kalian malah bertarung tanpa memikirkan sekitar" Motoyasu melihat sekitarnya, banyak bangunan rusak.

"Hanya karena kau menyukai seseorang, dan kau adalah seorang pahlawan bukan berarti kau bisa memaksa mereka untuk melakukan sesuai keinginan mu"

"Motoyasu-sama" Sebuah suara memanggil Motoyasu. "Jangan dengarkan dia! Dia adalah peniru. Lihatlah dia menggunakan pedang yang sama seperti milik pahlawan peda-"

Aku bergerak dengan cepat tepat di depan Myne dan menempelkan bilah pedangku pada lehernya. (Kayak Kirito ke Rosalia SAO eps. 4)

"Jaga ucapanmu, aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan kekuatan ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingin berada di dunia ini. Namun,pasti ada alasan, kenapa aku berada disini dan mendapatkan kekuatan ini" Ucap ku mengeratkan peganganku pada pedang ku.

"Kau pikir aku takut untuk menebas kepala mu, hanya karena kau putri raja?!" Ketika itu pula para prajurit menodongkan pedang nya padaku begitu pula Motoyasu dengan tombaknya.

"Tolong turunkan senjata kalian!" Sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Para prajurit pun menurunkan pedang mereka. "Itu juga termasuk kalian berdua, pahlawan tombak, Kirito" Aku hanya menurutinya dengan seperempat hati karena jujur, aku sangat ingin menebas kepala orang dihadapan ku.

"Cih"

"Ayo, Naofumi! Aku sudah muak berada disini" Aku berjalan ke arah Naofumi.

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin ku katakan" Melty memegang baju ku.

"Baiklah, tapi kau bicara nya dengan Naofumi saja. Aku akan mencari perlengkapan"

(Skip time)

Saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan paman pemilik toko peralatan. Sedangkan Naofumi sedang berbicara dengan Melty.

"Ne, paman. Apakah ada yang semacam jubah?" Tanya ku pada paman pemilik toko ini.

"Jubah ya, hm... Kurasa, aku tidak punya. Kalau mau mintalah pada penjahit untuk menjahit nya" Usul paman itu.

"B-Baiklah" Jawab ku singkat. "Kenapa harus kesana?" Pikir ku.

"Kau sudah selesai, Naofumi?" Melihat Melty yang tadi pergi kupikir dia sudah selesai. Aku juga sempat mendengar Naofumi menyuruh Melty untuk pergi.

"Kalau sudah, ayo! Aku perlu sebuah armor baru. Untuk menambah kecepatan serangan ku"

"Baiklah, ikuzo!"

"Jangan lupa mereka ikut juga" Raphtalia mengingatkan kami tentang orang-orang yang sudah lama menunggu kami di kereta.

**III**

**_Chapter baru telah terpublikasi. Kalian mikir-mikir atau bertanya-tanya nggk kira-kira skill apa aja yang dipunya Kirito._**

**_Untuk Curse Series nya, Author sendiri bingung. Karena ini bukan kayak di SAO yang ada stats trus level skill jadi begini lah stats/kemampuan mereka sekarang._**

**_Kirito:_**

**_-Level: 45(?)_**

**_-Sword Skill: (kalian tau lah, sword skill banyak, susah kalo disebutin satu-satu. Jadi, nggk usah ya)_**

**_-Sword Tranform: Blue Rose, Fragrant Olive, Moonlit Sword, Night Sky(kedepannya), Nue Sword, Dragon Sword, dan Elucidator(mungkin)_**

**_-Spesial Sword Transform: Dual Blades (ElucidatorDarkRepulsor, Night SkyRed Rose, ??????)_**

**_-Sword Ability: Translation, Blue Rose Freeze, Blue Rose Blast, Fragrant Olive Petals, Fragrant Olive Tornado, Moonlit Slash, Moonlit Blast, Dragon Breath Slash (skill dari daging zombie dragon), StarBurst Stream, Eclipse, Thousand Black-Spear, Energy Absorb,???, dan???_**

**_-Combo:_**

**_Rage SwordDual BladesStarBurst Stream._**

**_Rage SwordDual Blades Eclipse._**

**_Dragon Burst: Enhance Armament(Yujio)Enhance Armament(Alice)BlackRoots Beam._**

**_???: Rage Shield (fire attack) (Naofumi)???._**

**_Dragon Flame Burst: Rage Shield (Naofumi)Dragon Sword_**

**_-Magic Type: Dark Fire_**

**_Naofumi:_**

**_-Level: 35_**

**_-Shield Skill: Rigid Strike_**

**_-Shield Transform: Twin-Headed Dog Shield, Chimera Viper Shield, Cursed Shield (Rage Shield sama Wrath Shield), dan Rope Shield_**

**_-Shield Ability: Air Strike Shield, Shield Prison, Soul Eater Shield(setelah wave soul eater), Change Shield, Second Shield, Gengar Voice Shield, Translation, Iron Maiden, dan Blood Sacrifice._**

**_-Combo:_**

**_Hiding ShieldHidden Mirage (Raphtalia) Change Shield._**

**_???: Rage Shield (fire attack)??? (Kirito)._**

**_Dragon Flame Burst: Rage ShieldDragon Sword (Kirito)._**

**_-Magic Type: Heal support_**


	11. Chapter 10 Black Swordsman

Kirito telah memberitahu Naofumi tujuannya. Naofumi dan yang lainnya menyetujuinya.

Namun, ketika keluar dari toko, mereka berhadapan dengan sekelompok prajurit dan beberapa orang petualang yang berasal dari desa Lute.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya sinis Naofumi.

"Kami ingin membantu pahlawan perisai ketika wave nanti" Jawab prajurit yang sempat mengejar Naofumi. "Kami terkesan ketika anda membantu desa kami. Kami berhutang pada anda"

"Boleh, tapi kalian harus membeli ini" Naofumi mengeluarkan perhiasan yang pernah ia buat. "Harganya 150 koin perak. Kalau kalian membelinya, kalian juga membeli kepercayaan ku"

"Baiklah. Kami akan mencarinya" Dengan begitu kelompok tadi pergi.

"Hey, Naofumi! Itu kejam. Barang itu tidak pernah laku" Ucap Kirito pada Naofumi.

"Kau memang tidak berubah ya" Ucap pemilik toko itu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku punya rencana"

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kirito.

"Aku akan 'class up' mereka dulu"

"Class up?"

"Ya, itu semacam peningkatan batas level. Untuk sekarang, batas level mereka adalah 40" Jawab Naofumi. "Bagaimana dengan mu, Kirito?"

"Aku? Aku level 45"

"Jadi kau sudah pernah 'class up?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan baru tau kalau ada batas level" Jawab Kirito pada sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak memiliki batasan level"

"Begitulah kelihatannya" Kirito mengiyakan pemikiran Naofumi. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Aku akan mencari bahan armorku. Ja ne"

**Kirito POV**

Aku berjalan sendiri menuju tempat tujuannya. Aku berjalan kurang lebih 2 hari.

"HYAA!" Aku menebas seekor monster kadal dihadapan ku.

"Lizardman?" Aku menyebutkan nama monster itu. "Begitu ya. Ada monster SAO yang terbawa kemari"

Aku meneruskan perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya.

"Disinikah?" Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan didalam goa. Aku pun membuka pintu di depannya. "Ini seperti SAO. Apakah Kayaba terlibat dalam hal ini?"

Tepat setelah aku membukanya, nampak muncul seekor monster besar dengan senjata mirip kapak dan perisai. Dengan helm dikepalanya dan perut besar dan kulit berwarna merah gelap.

Bersama dengan monster yang berukuran lebih kecil dan armor badan lengkap.

Muncullah nama monster itu. Monster dari SAO yang jelas Kuketahui. Monster itu adalah,

"Illfang, The Kobold Lord. Bagaimana bisa?!" Aku menyebutkan nama monster itu dengan terkejut. Terlebih lagi ketika monster itu berlari ke arahku. Aku menyiapkan skillku.

"Blue Rose Freeze" Aku menancapkan Pedangku ke tanah. Monster yang kecil langsung membeku dan pecah seperti dalam game.

"Dual Blade" Muncul pedang kedua di tanganku. Aku terus menerus menebas, menusuk bahkan menangkis serangan monster itu.

"Cygnus Onslaught" Skill dual blade itu berhasil membuat monster itu kewalahan. HP-nya sudah sangat tipis. Ketika aku bersiap untuk menghabisinya aku terkejut ketika melihat Illfang melempar senjata nya dan mengambil senjata lain di belakangnya.

"I-Itu Nodachi" Aku menerjang balik Illfang dengan skill. "Cross Parry" Aku berhasil menangkis serangan Illfang. Namun, karena kelelahan, aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghabisi Illfang.

Illfang kini melompat dari pilar ke pilar. Membuatku kebingungan. Aku menyadari serangan dari belakang. Aku menggunakan cross parry lagi untuk menangkis nya.

"Takkan kulewatkan lagi" Pikirku langsung menebas Illfang. "StarBurst Stream" Tepat di tebasan terakhir aku mengalahkan Illfang. Sebuah window berbentuk persegi muncul di depan ku.

Aku mencoba untuk berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Ketika aku keluar, window itu hilang. Ketika aku masuk lagi, window itu muncul lagi. Aku menerima hadiah ku.

"Itu jelas bos lantai 1. Tapi, level nya berbeda jauh" Pikir ku mengingat level Illfang, levelnya sampai level 50.

"Hm?" Aku melihat window lain. Bertuliskan, 'Bonus last attack and MVP' dan di bawahnya, 'BlackWyrm Coat'

Aku menggunakannya dan melihat stats tambahannya. "Ya, ini lumayan" Jubah itu berwarna hitam dengan garis putih tanpa breast-plate. Jubah yang nampaknya berfokus pada kecepatan.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung kembali"

Dalam perjalanan kembali aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ya" Jawabnya singkat. Gadis dengan rambut pink armor seadanya dan jubah lusuh. Nampaknya dia bukan dari Meleromarc.

"Kau bukan dari Melromarc, kan?"

"Ya. Aku dari Utara. Aku berhasil kabur. Namun, beberapa teman ku tak berhasil" Katanya dengan nada kelelahan. Aku menyodorkan minuman ku.

"Tenang Lizbeth, ini hanya game. Hanya game..." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang.

"Lizbeth, benar? Ini bukan game. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Rasa sakit, darah, bahkan aku melihat mayat seekor naga"

"I-Ini bukan game?!" Tanya nya mulai panik. "Tapi aku melihatnya, ketika salah satu teman ku mati, dia pecah menjadi poligon. Itu seperti di game kan?"

"Apa temanmu juga dari SAO?"

"Tidak. Tapi dari game Alfheim Online" Jawabnya. "Tadinya kupikir dia benar-benar mati"

"Sudah sudah. Kuantar kau ke desa terdekat" Kataku membantunya berdiri.

Aku pun sampai di Ibukota dengan skill baru ku. Illfang's sword dengan menggunakan material yang kudapat yaitu 'broken Nodachi' dan 'Illfang's meat'. Aku juga berencana memberi sebagiannya pada Naofumi.

"Duh, mereka kemana sih? Yasudahlah aku membeli bahan makanan dulu saja" Ketika sedang membeli bahan, tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrak ku.

"Oi, Filo-chan! Kalau jalan hati-hati. Maaf ya, dia tidak sengaja" Sebuah suara tak asing terdengar oleh ku. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat ketiga teman party ku.

"Eh? Kirito-sama?" Filo memanggil nama ku. Raphtalia nampak terkejut dengan mendengarnya. Dan memastikannya sendiri.

"Wah, Kirito. Kau nyolong darimana jubah itu?" Sebuah suara lain yang tak asing pula terdengar meledek.

"Enak saja. Ini kudapatkan dari melawan monster" Bantah ku.

"Kirito-sama kakkoi" Ucap Filo.

"Terimakasih" Balas ku pada Filo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ngapain disini?"

"Kami ingin makan. Mengingat kita belum bertemu Asuna ataupun Sachi lagi" Jawab Naofumi.

"Ya. Padahal, masakannya enak" Balasku juga. "Yasudah, ayo! Aku juga berniat untuk makan disini"

\--di dalam tempat makan

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi? Bagaimana dengan 'class up' nya?" Tanya ku basa-basi.

"Pertama, 'class up' nya tidak berjalan baik. Sepertinya itu ulah kerajaan" Jawab Naofumi kesal. "Kedua, kami terpaksa membantu warga pengungsi dari utara. Karena pemberontakan yang dipimpin oleh Itsuki"

"Pengungsi dari utara? Aku kenal seorang teman yang juga pengungsi dari utara. Hanya saja, dia sudah kuantar ke desa Lute. Dan dia juga sangat pandai dalam hal Blacksmith" Jelasku.

Setelahnya kami mendengar perbincangan Ren dan Itsuki yang katanya menerima misi dari guild. Naofumi terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah perkataan dari Itsuki.

"Naofumi" Panggil Itsuki. "Kau yang mengambil reward kami,kan?"

"Bukan aku. Kenapa kau bisa menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Karena hanya kau yang cukup kejam untuk melakukannya"

"Itu juga salahmu. Bermain pahlawan dengan membantu dan tidak menyebutkan namamu" Balas Naofumi. "Kau yang membantu pemberontakan di Utara, kan?" Itsuki hanya menjawab iya.

"Setelah kau mengalahkan pemimpin mereka, para pemberontak mulai menaikkan pajak. Dan beberapa penduduk desa mengsungsi bahkan ada yang tewas"

"Bagaimana denganku?" Ren tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Maksudmu soal naga di timur?" Balas Naofumi. "Karenamu yang meninggalkan bangkainya menyebabkan wabah penyakit"

Mendengarnya, Ren hanya terdiam dan melihat pergelangan Raphtalia. "Maaf, karena sudah menyebabkan kekacauan" Ren mempercayai perkataan Naofumi.

"Kau mempercayainya?" Itsuki nampak sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Ren.

"Dia tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong"

Itsuki berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan berkata, "Aku tidak mempercayaimu, Naofumi"

"Kirito-sama? Kirito-sama sepertinya sangat tenang" Filo terus memperhatikan Kirito yang masih diam.

"_Stay cool_" Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kirito.

"Apa itu, Kirito-sama?" Kali ini Raphtalia yang bertanya.

"Itu adalah salah satu prinsip Aincrad-stlye. Stay cool adalah prinsip yang mengajarkan untuk tetap tenang"

"Begitu ya. Baiklah" Jawab keduanya.

"Bahkan ketika ingin menebas kepala musuhmu, kau juga harus tenang" Seketika semua terlihat takut dengan kata-kata Kirito.

"Aku ingin tau, apa teman-teman dari duniaku akan merindukan ku?" Batinku. "Yasudahlah, paling mereka pikir aku telah tiada. Sayangnya, mungkin karena sesuatu, aku tidak mengingat banyak hal. Mungkin karena aku terbentur sesuatu"

Kami pun kembali ke toko pandai besi untuk mengambil pesanan milik Naofumi.

"Hei, paman. Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku terlihat seperti ketua geng"

"Tak apa Naofumi. Itu terlihat cocok denganmu" Ktmu pada Naofumi.

"Permisi. Oh, kalian disini" Para petualang yang beberapa hari lalu menghampiri kami. "Ini uangnya. 150 koin perak" Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantung.

Naofumi mengeluarkan perhiasan dan langsung memberikannya. "Ini. Gunakan uang itu untuk membeli perlengkapan. Aku akan repot kalau kalian gampang mati"

"Benarkah? Arigatou Yuusha-sama" Anggota party kami pun bertambah.

"Yo, Naofumi" Sebuah suara lain menghampiri dari belakang kami. "Kami datang secepat mungkin, mengingat sebentar lagi wave akan muncul"

Itu adalah Yujio dan rombongan party dua bersama seorang gadis yang kukenal.

"Eh? Kau" Katanya menunjukku.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Alice.

"Ya, dia yang membantu ku dan mengantar ku ke desa Lute" Jawab Lizbeth.

"Kalian kenapa membawanya? Bukannya dia di desa Lute?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kami berpikir untuk meminta paman yang baik hati ini untuk menerima Lizbeth sebagai muridnya dalam hal Blacksmith" Jawab Yujio menepuk pundak paman pemilik toko.

"Baiklah, sekalian saja" Ucap Naofumi membuat paman tadi terkejut.

"Kalian akan membahas strategi disini lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Paman pikir dimana lagi?" Kataku langsung memasuki toko.

"Hei, toko ku bukan ruang rapat" Kami langsung memasuki toko dan membahas strategi untuk wave besok.

End of POV

\--di dunia lain

"Apa maksudmu dengan mereka telah tiada!?" Ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata.

"Entah kenapa mereka juga menghilang pak" Ucap seorang staf. "Kami sudah memeriksa. Hanya sekitar 30% player menghilang dan belum kembali sama sekali. Katanya mereka menghilang seperti ketika teleport"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada game VRMMO?" Pikir pria tadi.

\--di perusahaan lain

"Bagaimana ini pak?" Tanya seorang staf.

"Kita sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun" Kata seorang pria lain dengan baju lab putihnya. "Bagaimana dengan data boss lantai? Katanya beberapa juga menghilang"

"Ya, pak. Boss Lantai 1,10,11,12,27,74,75, bahkan design boss lama lantai 100, An Incarnation of Radius juga menghilang" Jawab staf lainnya. "Bahkan mini-boss seperti 'The King's Lake' lalu 'Fatal Sycthe' bahkan 'White Wyrm' juga menghilang. Bersama dengan boss lain"

"Akihiko-san. Kami mendapat laporan bahwa data Illfang dari boss lantai 1 sudah kembali" Seorang staf datang dan memberitahu pria bernama Akihiko. "Dan juga beberapa player telah kembali namun..." Staf itu tampak sedih.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka sudah tak bernyawa pak"

\--di cafe

"Hingga saat ini, para player Sword Art Online masih belum ada kabar. Terlebih lagi, dengan beberapa player dari Alfheim Online dan Gun Gale Online juga menghilang" Ucap pembawa berita. "Apakah ini ulah seorang dari staf game tsb. atau mungkin teori multiverse benar dan ini ulah dari dimensi lain? Tunggu hingga kami..."

"Dia berkata yang tidak-tidak. Mana ada yang namanya multiverse" Ucap seorang pria.

"Jangan-jangan pembawa beritanya otaku" Seisi cafe pun tertawa mendengar perkataan seorang pria.

"Mereka tidak tau apa-apa" Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dan baju merah.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka" Ucap seorang gadis dengan seragam dan rambut coklat. "Para player SAO, ALO dan GGO. Kita harus membantu mereka"

"Onee-sama ingin menyelamatkan player nya atau menyelamatkan orang yang kau sukai?" Seorang gadis lain meledek gadis tadi.

"Tapi, kita tidak tau dimana mereka" Ucap seorang gadis lain berambut pink. "Seandainya kita tau, mungkin saja kita bisa teleportasi dengan sense Takanori"

"Aku hanya bisa berpindah ke tempat yang kutahu" Balas pria berambut biru dan baju putih bernama Takanori. "Lagipula kita tidak tau apakah sense ku bisa untuk berpindah dimensi atau tidak. Dan kalau bisa, mungkin saja kita tersesat. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak bisa memindahkan kita semua. Hanya satu orang kalau sampai pindah dimensi"

"Baiklah, kita pikirkan cara lain"

**III**

**_Yosh, sama seperti di wattpad, muncul karakter-karakter dari anime lain. Author bosen kalo cuma 2, jadinya nambah deh. Silahkan di review. Until next time, Adieu_**


	12. Chapter 11 The Wave with Special Guest

**Kirito POV**

"Baiklah. Kita sudah menyusun rencananya" Ucap Naofumi ketika kami sedang berkumpul di depan toko peralatan.

"Tinggal 1 menit lagi sebelum wave. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, mari tunjukkan seluruh kekuatan kita" Kataku menyemangati mereka.

""YA!"" Mereka semua berseru bersemangat. Kami pun di teleport ke lokasi wave.

"Ingat, kita hanya cukup menjaga desa dan mengevakuasi warga!" Seru Naofumi.

Party 1 dan 2 menyerang para monster. Sedangkan party sementara mengevakuasi.

Aku mengaktifkan skill dual blade dan menebas monster-monster itu. Kami terus bertahan selama 3 jam.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?!" Keluh Naofumi.

"Kutebak, mereka tidak bekerja sama" Ucapku mengeluarkan skill vorpal strike menusuk beberapa monster dari SAO yang juga ada di wave.

"Party 1 akan kesana untuk mengeceknya. Sisanya, tetap disini" Teriak Naofumi. "Filo!"

Kami pun pergi ke tempat ketiga pahlawan lainnya sedang bertarung. Kami melihat Itsuki yang menembaki kapal tempat [Soul Eater] berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itsuki?"

"Aku menembaki kapalnya. Mereka berdua tidak percaya" Ucap Itsuki yang masih menembaki kapalnya.

Kami pun segera ke atas kapal itu. Kami menemukan ada 2 monster yang sama-sama berlevel 49.

"Oi, Ren. Mita harus menyerang Skeleton Captain terlebih dahulu agar Soul Eater keluar" Teriak Motoyasu yang kemudian menusuk sosok monster seperti kapten bajak laut namun tubuhnya tengkorak.

"Kita harus mengalahkan Lizard Boss dulu. Kau yang salah" Balas Ren sambil menebas sosok seperti Lizardman namun lebih besar dan berwarna lebih gelap.

Mereka terus bertengkar. Bahkan ketika HP kedua monster mencapai angka 0, HP nya pulih hingga penuh lagi.

"Raphtalia, gunakan Fast Light!" Perintah Naofumi yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Raphtalia menurut dan langsung melakukan perintah. Sebuah mata dan mulut muncul di kedua bayangan monster itu.

"Raphtalia!" Raphtalia mengerti isyarat itu dan menusuk bayangan Skeleton Captain. Ren melihatnya dan menusuk bayangan satunya. Sedangkan aku menebas kedua monsternya dan mereka langsung mati.

Itu dia Soul Eater. Itsuki pun sudah ikut menaiki kapal ini. Kami menyerangnya dengan seluruh tenaga.

"Tusukan Bintang Jatuh" "Tebasan Bintang Jatuh" "Panah Bintang Jatuh" Ketiga pahlawan menyerangnya dengan serempak namun tak terlihat berdampak pada monster itu.

"Naofumi! Aku akan menggunakan dual blade dan Eclipse. Mungkin ini saat yang bagus untuk menggunakan Rage Shield"

"Baiklah. Raphtalia" Raphtalia nampak sedih karena sekali lagi Naofumi akan menggunakan Rage Shield yang sempat merasuki tubuhnya.

"Rage Sword" "Rage Shield" Kami mengeluarkan skill bersamaan. Aku kemudian mengeluarkan skill dual blade memunculkan satu pedang berwarna biru di pegangan dan bilah sedangkan abu-abu di pengaman nya dan semacam kristal kuning di pengaman nya.

Sedangkan pedang di tangan kanan ku berubah menjadi pedang berwarna hitam ornamen listrik pada pengamannya. Dengan penuh amarah aku menebas Soul Eater dengan Eclipse.

Naofumi dan Filo terpengaruh oleh sisa-sisa zombie dragon dan mengamuk. Aku di sisi lain terpengaruh oleh amarah ku sendiri.

Seolah-olah menjadi satu pikiran dengan Naofumi aku melihat pikirannya. Kami terus menerus menyerang monster itu tanpa henti.

"Kita akan bertarung bersama hingga wave berakhir" "Aku percaya pada Naofumi-sama. Begitu juga dengan Kirito-sama" "Stay cool, kan?" "Jangan mati, tuan" Seketika muncullah beberapa flashback dari saat saat lalu.

"Ne, Kazuto. Kau tau kan. Hanya kau yang mendapatkan salinan untuk beta" "Kami juga ingin main" "Kazuto curang. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Muncul bayangan beberapa orang. Pertama seorang gadis berambut dan baju coklat. Kedua seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan baju biru. Dan terakhir gadis berambut krem muda dan baju hijau.

Kami pun akhirnya sadar. Dengan Soul Eater yang masih setengah lagi. Aku menyerangnya dengan seluruh yang kupunya.

"Eclipse" Aku kembali menebasnya hingga 27 tebasan.

"Waktunya menghabisi" Batinku. "Leonidas" Menggunakan pedang di tangan kiriku untuk melakukan tebasan dari atas ke bawah yang lalu memunculkan semacam aura harimau.

"Serangan terakhir. RAILGUN!" Dengan pedang di tangan kanan ku aku mengarahkannya ke Soul Eater dan lalu menembakkan sebuah serangan seperti sinar namun dengan listrik yang menyelubungi. Serangan itu menciptakan lubang tepat di tengah Soul Eater.

"Sudah, berakhir, kan?" Tanya ku kelelahan. Pedang di tangan kiriku menghilang dan di tangan kanan berubah menjadi bentuk semulanya.

"Di-Dia bangkit lagi" Kata Ren mengejutkan semuanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan berwarna ungu dari atas langsung membunuh Soul Eater.

Sosok tidak diketahui dengan kimono dan kipas. Dia kemudian menghempas semua yang ada di kapal. Filo dan Raphtalia berlindung pada Naofumi. Sedangkan aku bertahan sendiri. Aku juga sambil meminum potion buatan Naofumi.

"Wahai para pahlawan. Aku Glass musuh sejati kalian" Sosok misterius itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mari kita mulai pertarungan wave yang sebenarnya"

"Kalian pahlawan perisai dan pedang" Katanya menunjuk Naofumi dan aku. "Perkenalkan nama kalian"

"Aku Iwatani Naofumi"

Suasana menjadi hening. Pandangan sosok Glass menuju ke arah ku.

"Apa?" Tanya ku santai.

"Pahlawan pedang, katakan namamu" Katanya sambil menunjukku lagi.

"Pertama, aku bukan pahlawan pedang. Kedua, namaku Kirigaya Kazuto, panggil saja Kirito"

"Baiklah. Kalian suruh anak buah kalian untuk tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini" Katanya menunjuk ke arah rombongan ketiga pahlawan di belakang kami. Aku hanya terdiam mencoba menahan tawa.

"Enak saja anak buah Naofumi" Mereka langsung menerjang Glass tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oi, Baka! Jangan gegabah" Tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, mereka sudah terpental mundur. "Dasar orang-orang bodoh" Pikirku.

"Mari kita lihat kemampuan kalian" Katanya memasang posisi siap.

"Rage Shield" Ucap Naofumi langsung mengaktifkan skill sebelumnya. "Shield Prison. Change Shield. Iron Maiden" Serangan yang setara dengan gabungan skill ku sebelumnya. Namun,

CREK CREK. Iron Maiden milik Naofumi hancur oleh seorang Glass. Naofumi melanjutkan serangan dengan api nya.

"RAILGUN!" Pedang ku berubah menjadi sebelumnya dan menembakkan serangan seperti sebelumnya.

Namun dengan mudahnya, Glass menangkis seranganku. "Lumayan untuk seorang vassal hero" Katanya membuat kami bingung.

"Naofumi, aku punya rencana"

Setelah berbicara dengan Naofumi, kami berhasil membuat sebuah rencana.

"Filo!" Teriak Naofumi memberi isyarat.

"High Quick" Filo menyerang Glass dengan sangat cepat.Raphtalia sempat menyelesaikan rapalan mantranya dan menghilang.

Raphtalia menyerang Glass dengan vertical arc. Setiap serangannya berhasil ditangkis. Sedangkan di tebasan kedua pedang Raphtalia patah.

"Raphtalia mundur!" Dengan aba-aba dari kami Raphtalia mundur kebelakang kami.

"Combo Attack: Blazing Leonidas" Dengan api dari Rage Shield dan Leonidas dariku kami berhasil mengenainya.

"Kalian berhasil Naofumi-sama, Kirito-sama"

"Belum" Raphtalia terkejut dengan Glass yang masih bertahan di tengah api itu.

"Kau" Ucapnya menunjuk Raphtalia dengan kipasnya. "Kau mengingatkan ku pada seorang temanku. Dia pengguna katana. Dan katanya, itu adalah sword skill"

Semua terkejut terlebih aku, karena aku juga merupakan player SAO.

Glass memasang posisi bersiap menyerang. "Semuanya, berlindung" Aku, Raphtalia dan Filo berlindung di belakang Naofumi. Naofumi menggunakan shield prison nya.

"Zero-Stance Rondo: Reverse Four Season" Glass menyerang pertahanan Naofumi terus menerus sampai akhirnya berhenti.

"Kalian menarik juga" Katanya mengakui kekuatan kami.

"Rupture-Stance Rondo: Tortoise Shell Cracker" Melihatnya dalam posisi seperti itu, aku langsung melangkah maju. Begitu dia menembakkan serangannya aku menangkis nya. Aku berhasil menangkis seluruhnya.

"Hm... Teknik berpedang yang bagus. Kau lebih cocok menjadi Cardinal Hero dari pada Vassal Hero" Glass mulai menggunakan kata-kata sebelumnya.

"Dalam aba-aba ku. Gunakan element cahaya" Bisik Naofumi pada Raphtalia.

"Hei, Glass" Aku memanggil namanya. "Apa temanmu yang juga menggunakan sword skill bilang kalau dia berasal dari SAO?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak hanya bertanya" Jawabku.

"Sekarang, Raphtalia!" Naofumi memberi isyarat.

"Fast Light" Muncul sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang yang mampu membuat manusia buta.

"Fast Heal" Naofumi menyembuhkan Filo dan aku. Kami berhasil kabur untuk sementara.

Glass yang menyadari kami kabur segera menyerang kami. Dia menggunakan skill yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Skill yang menembakkan cahaya ungu dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Aku akan menangkis nya. Naofumi perhatikan jalannya saja" Dengan begitu aku berdiri di bagian paling belakang tubuh Filo. Aku kemudian menangkis setiap serangan Glass yang mengarah ke kami.

Waktu wave sudah berakhir. Kami berhasil bertahan dari Glass. Kami menghampiri Soul Eater dan mengambil sebagian kecil untuk bahan peningkatan senjata kami.

(Skip time)

Kami dipanggil oleh raja ke Istana.

"Untuk apa sebenarnya kami dipanggil?!" Tanya ku kesal.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan kekuatan yang kalian dapatkan. Terutama si Perisai. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Si "raja" dengan angkuhnya bertanya.

Seolah satu pemikiran kami melakukan hal yang sama. "Berlutut lah" Kata kami bersamaan sambil menunjuk lantai.

"Di tempat ku berasal, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu kau harus berlutut" Ucap Naofumi dengan wajah jahatnya.

"Dan memohon seperti seekor anjing" Sambungku.

"Dasar!" Para Ksatria dengan reflex menarik pedangnya keluar dari sarungnya.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tak apa"

"Tak usah sampai segitunya" Sambung Naofumi ikut meledek raja.

"Sialan! Aku akan menyakiti budak dan teman kalian walau itu harus demi negri ini"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan melindungi teman-teman ku" Ucap Naofumi dengan wajah marahnya.

"Kalau aku sih gampang. Kau sentuh sehelai saja ku penggal kepalamu" Kata ku dengan santai. Dengan begitu kami keluar dari Istana.

"Berikutnya kita kemana, Naofumi?" Tanya ku.

"Shieldfreeden untuk melakukan 'class up'. Kita benar-benar sudah membutuhkannya"

"Baiklah" Balas ku. "Kita memerlukan pedang baru untuk Raphtalia. Yang kemarin kan patah oleh Glass"

"Ya, ayo!"

"Hai paman, Lizbeth" Sapaku ramah. "Kami memerlukan sebuah pedang untuk Raphtalia"

"Baiklah. Ini" Kata paman pemilik toko memberi dua buah pedang.

"Yang ini adalah buatan ku. Aku menggunakan bahan yang ringan namun juga lumayan kuat" Jelas Lizbeth menunjuk salah satu pedang. Raphtalia mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Dan yang ini adalah pedang mana" Kata paman toko menunjuk pedang satunya.

"Dan untuk Filo-chan. Sarung tangan yang akan memberimu kekuatan 1000 pria" Lizbeth mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih dengan garis biru.

"Terimakasih. Berapa yang harus kami bayar?" Tanya Naofumi mengeluarkan sebuah kantong berisi uang.

"Tidak perlu. Sebut saja itu yang bisa kami berikan atas kerja keras kalian menghadapi wave"

"Arigatou"

(Skip time)

Saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Shieldfreeden. Hanya kami party 1. Sedangkan party 2 sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Kami belum mengetahui tujuan mereka. Yang pastinya untuk 'class up'.

Dalam perjalanan kami dihadang oleh Melty bersama beberapa ksatria nya.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Tanya Naofumi muak dengan Melty yang menghambat jalan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berbicara lagi dengan ayah"

"Ayolah. Raja memang tidak bisa diajak bicara" Kataku dari kursi 'supir'.

"Lagipula kami lah yang paling berjasa di wave kemaren" Sambung Naofumi.

"Tapi itu juga berkat sangat raja" Kata Melty dengan nada muaknya.

Aku menyadari adanya seorang ksatria yang berlari dan menarik pedangnya. Seolah ingin membunuh Melty.

Aku dengan cepatnya menarik Melty dan menangkis pedang tersebut.

**III****_Yep, another chapter is done. Jadi, kalian tau lah, kalo di covernya jelek emang. Bagi yang udah baca jangan spoiler oke? Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya._**


	13. Chapter 12 DevilShield and Fake Sword

Trang. Bunyi aduan kedua pedang milik ksatria dan Kirito. Kirito mendorong pedang milik ksatria tsb.

"Mereka telah menyandera putri Melty. Serang!" Perintah ksatria tadi. Para ksatria pun menyerang yang kemudian dibalas oleh Raphtalia, Filo dan Kirito. Sedangkan Naofumi melindungi Melty.

Para ksatria pun akhirnya mundur. "Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyerang?"

"Pasti ulah Malty" Kata Kirito mengungkapkan kecurigaannya. "Saking inginnya menjadi pewaris takhta dia bahkan rela membunuh adiknya"

"Wanita itu. Kapan dia akan berhenti membuat masalah sih?" Keluh kesal Naofumi.

"Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita" Mereka pun lanjut berjalan.

\--di tempat lain

Malty/Myne dan para ksatria sebelumnya sedang mengubah rekaman bola kristal yang sempat di bawa oleh salah seorang ksatria. (Istilah jaman now nya, ngedit video)

Para ksatria itu menyebarkan rekaman ke seluruh penjuru negri. Dan hebat nya, semua orang percaya.

\--di tempat istirahat Naofumi

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kirito pada Raphtalia yang sebelumnya pergi.

"Itu benar ulah mereka. Mereka merekam pertarungan sebelumnya lalu mengubahnya menjadi seolah-olah kita menyandera Melty dan melukai para ksatria sampai berdarah"

"Onee-chan..."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan melindungimu"

"Kirito!" Panggil Naofumi.

"Ada apa?" Naofumi pun memberitahu Kirito pesan dari Asuna dan yang lainnya.

"Laughing Coffin. Mereka membuat Guild untuk membunuh orang?" Ucap Kirito. "Mereka sungguh kejam"

"Ya, dan mereka hampir membunuh teman kita. Namun..."

"Anggota Laughing Coffin yang menyerang malah balik dibunuh"

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Mereka bukan hanya dari SAO namun juga beberapa dari dunia ini" Kata Naofumi pada Kirito. "Kita harus beritahu yang lain"

"Apa?! Guild yang kerjaannya membunuh orang!?" Tanya Melty terkejut.

"Ya. Beberapa dari dunia ku. Di dunia ku, dalam game, tak masalah membunuh orang. Itu takkan membunuh nya di dunia nyata. Namun, ini kasus lain. Aku tidak tau apakah player SAO yang mati disini akan mati juga di dunia asal. Tapi"

"Tapi?"

"Mereka akan pecah menjadi poligon. Seperti yang dikatakan Lizbeth"

"Bukan cuma Laughing Coffin. Ada Guild oranye bernama Titan's Hand" Sambung Naofumi. "Mereka memiliki yang namanya kursor yang berubah warna"

"Hijau artinya mereka tidak pernah membunuh player atau orang. Oranye berarti mereka sekali atau dua kali membunuh orang. Red player biasa disebut PK. Mereka membunuh player lain"

"Setelah aku bertemu ibu, aku akan perintahkan orang untuk menangkap mereka"

"Namun, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa membunuh kalau target berada di kota atau rumah" Jelas Kirito.

"Kita harus bergerak. Kita akan mengubah tujuan. Kita akan ke Siltvelt"

Dalam perjalanan mereka melewati jurang. Mereka menyadari adanya para ksatria dan ketiga pahlawan lainnya.

"Itu dia. Tangkap mereka" Mereka segera berlari. Namun akhirnya terpojok.

"Kalian sudah terpojok. Cepat serahkan putri Melty" Kata Ren.

"Tolong jangan serahkan aku" Kata Melty ketakutan sambil memegang jubah Kirito. "Aku akan dibunuh kalau aku kembali"

Kirito balik memegang tangan Melty. "Daijoubu dayo" Balas Kirito.

"Maaf, Ren. Menyerahkannya pada putri pertama adalah pilihan paling bodoh yang pernah kudapat" Ucap Kirito pada Ren.

"Ayolah. Myne adalah kakak nya. Kau pikir apa yang akan ia lakukan?"

"Kalau kubilang kau takkan percaya" Jawab Kirito. "Maka dari itu, aku ingin dia sendiri yang mengatakan nya"

"Para pahlawan, Naofumi dan Kirito tidak menyandera ku. Mereka hanya melindungiku"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka" Sebuah suara yang secara instan membuat jengkel Naofumi dan Kirito terdengar. "Putri kedua Melty telah dicuci otak oleh keduanya. Iblis Perisai dan Pahlawan Pedang Palsu" Siapa lagi kalo bukan Malty.

"Dia lagi?! Kapan dia akan berhenti?!" Pikir kesal Kirito.

"Oh adikku. Malangnya dirimu"

"Filo!" Dalam aba-aba Naofumi Filo berubah menjadi bentuk Philorial nya. Yang lainnya pun menaiki Filo dan langsung berencana kabur dengan melompat.

"Tidak akan bisa" Motoyasu melempar sebuah borgol yang membuat Filo berubah kembali menjadi wujud manusianya. Mereka pun terjatuh.

"Filo-chan..." Motoyasu mendekati Filo dengan wajah pedo nya.

"Lepaskan Filo!" Filo masih berusaha kabur dari pelukannya Motoyasu.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan aku memerintahkanmu. Balikkan hukum alam dan tebaslah target ku dangan pedang air. Zweite Aqua Slash" Melty menembakkan sihir ke arah Motoyasu dan hampir mengenainya.

Kirito dan Naofumi menyadari adanya serangan dan langsung memasang posisi bertahan.

"Myne. Kau tadi hampir mengenai putri kedua"

"Dia duluan yang menyerang" Myne langsung meminum sebuah obat dan melancarkan serangannya lagi. "Zweite HellFire. Zweite Fire Arrow"

Naofumi dan Kirito terus bertahan. "Raphtalia, serang dia dengan pedang mana!" Perintah Kirito pada Raphtalia.

"Semua, serang!" Myne memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang.

"Tolong mundur sedikit" Pinta Kirito. "Naofumi... Ini saatnya" Kirito dan Naofumi saling menangguk.

"Keluarlah, Rage Shield" "Dual Blades" Mereka terus meangkis serangan lawan.

Hingga Myne yang akan melancarkan serangan Api yang sangat besar. Saat itulah Raphtalia menghentikannya dan menusuknya dengan pedang mana.

Di sisi lain, Filo berhasil lepas dari Motoyasu dengan sarung tangan yang diberikan oleh Lizbeth.

Setelah mereka berkumpul kembali, Kirito menghancurkan penghubung antar para pahlawan lainnya dengan mereka.

"Ren!" Panggil Naofumi. Kemudian Naofumi melempar simbol gereja tiga senjata yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu ksatria.

"Kalau kau ingin tau alasan kami, kau harus cari tau sendiri. Kami harap kau bisa menemukannya" Sambung Kirito. Dengan begitu, merekapun pergi dan lepas dari kejaran ketiga pahlawan lainnya.

Mereka sempat berhenti. Naofumi pergi untuk mengecek sekitar.

"Ne, Kirito. Terimakasih karena telah melindungiku"

"Lho? Kan yang melindungimu bukan cuma aku" Kata Kirito bingung.

"Ya, selagi kau disini aku ingin berterimakasih padamu"

"Ya, tak masalah" Balas Kirito. "Ohiya Dai ni ōjo, apa kau tau tentang gereja-"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan Dai ni ōjo? Bukankah sebelumnya kau memanggil ku dengan Melty?"

"Kau juga memanggil Naofumi dengan Tate no Yuusha" Jawab Kirito.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya Naofumi"

"Ada apa?" Naofumi tiba-tiba muncul dari semak.

"Tidak ada. Hanya Melty akan memanggil kita semua dengan nama" Jawab Kirito. "Itu juga termasuk kau, Naofumi-kun"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau juga harus memanggil Dai ni ōjo ini dengan namanya" Jawab Kirito.

"Hei, Kirito. Bukanya tadi sudah kuminta untuk memanggil ku dengan nama"

"Ohiya, aku lupa. Maaf Dai ni ōjo"

"Mou" Keluh Melty.

"Melty" Kirito menyebut namanya.

"Sekali lagi" Pinta Melty.

"Melty" Kirito menyebut namanya lagi.

"Kasian sekali Asuna-chan dan Sachi-chan. Mereka punya saingan. Putri lagi" Pikir Raphtalia.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang bertopeng. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Aku datang untuk memberi pesan dari sang ratu" Kata wanita itu.

"Jadi kau pasti 'kage'. Orang yang muncul juga di perlombaan Naofumi dan Motoyasu" Jelas Kirito.

"Ya" Jawabnya singkat. "Ratu ingin bertemu Tate no Yuusha-sama dan temannya" Katanya singkat.

"Baiklah, kita lihat" Kata Kirito membuka peta. "Siltvelt berada di sini. Sedangkan tempat Ratu berada di sini. Wah, sepertinya arah ke Siltvelt dan tempat Ratu bertolak belakang"

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke Siltvelt dulu" Naofumi memberi arahan pada party nya.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Tiba-tiba telinga Raphtalia bergerak. "Naofumi-sama, Kirito-sama" Panggil Raphtalia.

"Bau ini..."

Mereka pun akhirnya menyadari adanya kebakaran. "Pasti ulah putri kampret itu" Keluh Kirito.

"Hei! Dia masih kakak ku"

"Kita harus bergerak sekarang" Mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

(Skip time)

Paginya, mereka berhenti sebentar. Setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, perbatasan ke Siltvelt ditutup. Mereka akhirnya menuju ketempat Ratu.

Yujio dan yang lainnya sudah berjalan ke sana terlebih dahulu karena juga sudah diberitahu oleh 'kage'.

"Berhenti!" Perintah Naofumi.

"Ada ap-a?" Kirito tercengang melihat pohon raksasa di depannya. Banyak ingatan bermunculan.

Ingatan itu berisi kenangan-kenangan selama ia berada di bawah pohon itu. Ingatan bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pucat.

"Ini... Gigas Cedar" Kirito menyebutkan nama pohon itu.

"Kirito!" Sebuah suara memecah lamunan Kirito.

"Yujio" Panggil balik Kirito.

"Kirito, ini..."

"Ya. Kau tidak salah lihat"

"Bukankah kita sudah menebang nya?"

"Entahlah. Kita harus pergi"

"Ada apa Kirito? Kau tampak takut dengan pohon ini"

"Ini adalah pohon yang tidak pernah berhasil ditebang selama 300 tahun"

"Kita harus per-" Yujio terhenti. Tiba-tiba matanya memerah dan terdapat angka 871.

"Yujio?!" Kirito panik. "Kukira segel itu sudah terlepas ketika kau menebas Zizek"

"Kita harus menebang nya, Kirito" Jawab Yujio. "Itu bagian dari sacred task"

"Tidak! Kita sudah menebang nya. Kita sudah terbebas dari sacred task sialan itu" Balas Kirito.

Tiba-tiba hal yang sama terjadi pada Alice. Semua pun jadi panik namun Kirito lah yang paling panik.

"Memang seberapa keras benda ini?" Naofumi menghampiri pohon itu. "Keluarlah, Rage Shield" Naofumi membakar pohon itu dengan api dari perisainya. Namun,

"Tidak terbakar?" Semuapun terkejut.

Kirito menghampiri pohon itu dan menggambar huruf S lalu mengetuk nya. "Kau menguranginya sebanyak 1 poin"

"Api sebanyak itu hanya berdampak 1?! Seberapa keras benda ini?!"

"Tak masalah. Kita sudah mempunyai pedang. Ini akan cepat"

"Hei, boleh kucoba?" Sebuah suara lain mengejutkan kedua party tadi. Sosok gadis rambut hijau pendek dengan armor hijau berada di belakang mereka.

"Ha? Kenapa kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Biarkan aku mencobanya. Kumohon" Jawab gadis itu. Mereka pun memperbolehkan nya.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan, aku memerintahkanmu. Balikkan hukum alam dan tembaklah targetku dengan peluru cahaya" Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan sniper gadis itu. "Zweite Light Bullet"

Kirito mengeceknya lagi, dan life pohon itu berkurang lagi hingga, "5 poin" Kata Kirito.

"Baiklah, kita akan menebang nya bersama-sama. Namaku, Asada Shino. Dengan avatar ini namaku Sinon"

**III**

**_Sinon memasuki layar. Sang sniper kesayangan Author akhirnya muncul. Silahkan direview. Follow juga ceritanya biar nggk ketinggalan. Ja ne_**


	14. Chapter 13 EverLasting Memory

**Kirito** **POV**

"Namaku Asada Shino. Dengan avatar ini, namaku Sinon"

"Kenapa kau mau membantu kami? Kita kan baru bertemu" Tanya Naofumi.

"Aku banyak mendengar hal tentang kalian. Dan aku berpikir untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Bolehkan?"

"Bagaimana, Naofumi?" Tanyaku pada Naofumi.

"Hm... Sebenarnya, boleh saja. Tapi, kami ini-" Kalimat Naofumi langsung terpotong.

"Dituduh menculik putri Melty? Ya, aku tau itu"

"Kenapa kau membantu kami?" Tanya Yujio heran.

"Karena aku melihat sendiri. Ketika kalian di jebak" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kita hanya harus tau titik yang benar untuk memotongnya" Kata Melty. "Kirito, Yujio. Kalian dulu menebang nya kan? Apa kalian masih ingat titiknya?"

"Tentu saja" Aku langsung menarik pedangku dan menebaskan nya ke arah pohon itu menggunakan sword skill 'horizontal'.

"Life nya sudah berkurang banyak"

"Hei, kalian sedang apa di sana?" Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang kami. "Hoo, kalian sedang mencoba menebang nya? Menarik, tapi kalian mungkin butuh senjata yang lebih kuat"

"Ya, kami sudah punya setidaknya 5 senjata kuat" Balas Naofumi.

"Oh, Tate no Yuusha, senang bertemu dengan mu. Aku mendapat kabar dari Sinon kalau kalian di fitnah, benar? Jadi, bagaimana kalau kalian beristirahat disini. Kalian kan tidak mungkin menebang nya dalam waktu satu hari" Katanya menawarkan tempat tinggal sementara.

"Namanya, Van Reichnott. Dia adalah penanggung jawab wilayah ini"

"Baiklah. Tapi, kami akan menebang nya dari jam 4 pagi hingga jam 5 sore. Jadi lebih cepat untuk menebang nya"

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Sekarang yang lain kembali dulu. Biarkan ketiga lelaki ini menebang nya" Dengan begitu para gadis pergi ke tempat tinggal Reichnott.

"Lima pu-luh" Pedang milik Yujio bertabrakan dengan pohon itu untuk yang ke 50 kalinya."Giliranmu, Naofumi" Naofumi pun berdiri dan bersiap. Dia menggunakan skill yang belum lama ia pelajari dari Kirito.

"Rigid Strike" Naofumi menggunakan Chimera Viper Shield.

"Lima pu-luh. Baiklah. Giliranmu Kirito" Aku melanjutkan tebasannya. Siangnya kami makan dengan makanan yang dibuatkan oleh para gadis. Lalu kami melanjutkan penebangan kami.

Ketika sudah waktu pulang, mereka mengecek life pohon itu. "Yosh, sudah tinggal 1/2 lagi. Besok kita selesaikan dan lusa, kita lanjut berjalan lagi" Kataku setelah mengecek life pohon itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali"

Besoknya kami menebang pohon itu lagi. Namun, kali ini semuanya ikut membantu.

Sorenya kami selesai menebang pohon ini. Ya, karena kami semua sudah level 40. Kecuali aku dan Naofumi. Kami merayakannya di rumah Reichnott.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah mengizinkan kami tinggal disini. Kami tertolong"

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kalian sudah menebang nya. Aku mencoba menebang nya namun, selalu rusak" Reichnott kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantong. "Ini, 25 koin emas. Sebagai tanda Terimakasih ku"

"Wah, arigatou gozaimasu" Malamnya kami menginap lagi di tempat Reichnott.

Paginya kami dibangun kan oleh salah satu pembantu Reichnott. Kami disuruh bersembunyi.

Kami melihat Reichnott yang dibawa oleh pria gendut.

"Idol Rabier. Kalau tidak salah, dia yang pernah menangkap dan menjual para demi-human" Jelasku.

"Idol!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami. "Lepaskan para pelayan itu!" Perintah Melty pada para ksatria.

"Putri Melty, ternyata kau disini" Mereka terus berbicara, kami tidak bisa terlalu mendengar karena agak jauh.

Tiba-tiba saja, Melty dibawa oleh Idol. Setelah mereka pergi, kami keluar.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya" Kataku langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kirito, berhenti!" Perintah Naofumi ku abaikan. "Shield Prison"

Aku berhasil menghancurkannya. Namun dengan begitu tenagaku bayak terpakai.

"Jangan gegabah, Kirito. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu kacau"

"Aku tau. Hanya saja... Aku punya perasaan tidak enak mengenai si Idol ini"

"Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkannya. Namun, kita harus pikirkan sebuah rencana"

"Aku punya satu" Kataku.

(Skip time)

Kami pun pergi ke wilayah Idol dan melihat para demi-human yang mengamuk di gerbang masuk.

"Mereka pasti meminta pembebasan Reichnott"

"Sesuai rencana. Ayo!" Kami terpisah menjadi dua tim. Tim satu untuk mencari Melty dan tim dua untuk membuat pengalihan.

Kami berhasil meracuni salah seorang ksatria.

"Racun itu hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan obat ini. Tunjukkan tempat Idol pada kami. Dan akan kuberikan penawarnya"

Akhirnya dia menunjukkan tempatnya pada kami. Kami langsung mendobrak pintu ruangannya.

Idol yang terkaget langsung mengeluarkan pisau dan menyandera Melty.

"Air Strike Shield" Naofumi berhasil melepaskan Melty dari jeratan Idol. Aku pun menangkap Melty yang hampir jatuh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku yang masih memegang Melty.

"Ya. Arigatou minna-san"

Raphtalia menghampiri Idol. Sedangkan Idol mencambuk nya. Raphtalia tidak sedikit pun kesakitan.

"Berhenti. Kumohon berhenti" Idol memohon kepada Raphtalia karena Idol juga semakin takut.

"Kalimat itu... Sudah sering kau dengar kan!? Dari para demi-human. Namun, kau juga tidak berhenti"

"Raphtalia" Naofumi memanggil namanya. "Kau sudahi saja. Membunuh orang seperti dia tidak akan membawa kedamaian padamu"

"Ya. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Terimakasih Naofumi-sama"

"Cih" Idol berusaha menusuk Raphtalia namun gagal. Raphtalia menggunakan pedang manaya untuk melukainya. Idol kemudian terhempas dan jatuh keluar jendela.

Seluruh isi ruangan terkejut. Terutama Raphtalia.

"A-apa aku baru saja..." Raphtalia terjatuh duduk. "Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang"

"Raphtalia. Dengarkan aku. Tidak apa, itu hanya kecelakaan. Kau tidak benar-benar membunuhnya" Naofumi mencoba meyakinkan Raphtalia untuk tetap kuat.

"Raphtalia, aku juga pernah membunuh seseorang. Memang membunuh itu salah. Tapi aku melakukannya sebagai pertahanan diri. Kau harus kuat"

"Naofumi-sama, Kirito-sama"

"Mari kita pergi. Tim dua juga sudah membawa Reichnott" Kata Naofumi.

"Mungkin mereka sudah membebaskan para demi-human. Jadi, ayo. Kau mungkin bisa menyapa teman lama mu" Kamipun pergi ke penjara bawah tanah.

"Oh, kalian. Sudah dengan si Idol?" Tanya Yujio.

"Ya. Kalian sudah membebaskan semuanya?" Jawabku dan aku langsung balik tanya.

"Ya. Namun..."

"Dimana Rifana-chan?" Tanya Raphtalia.

"Dia..." Jawab salah satu teman lama Raphtalia bernama Keel sambil memegang sebuah kantung.

Air mata pun jatuh dari keduanya, Keel maupun Raphtalia.

"Rifana-chan!" Teriak Raphtalia sedih. "Maaf kan aku Rifana-chan. Aku meninggalkan mu. Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat lagi. Aku membiarkan mu..." Perkataan Raphtalia tidak selesai terpotong oleh tangisan nya sendiri.

"Hei, Raphtalia. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Kata Naofumi. "Kau tidak salah. Ini salah Idol Rabier itu. Kau telah membantu ku dan Kirito. Seandainya kau tidak ada, mungkin saja kami sudah mati dimakan monster waktu itu. Kau juga membantu ku lepas dari amarah ku. Maukah kau, untuk bertarung bersama kami. Bersamaku, pahlawan perisai"

"Ya, semangatlah Raphtalia. Kau harus yakin, bahwa Rifana sekarang sudah tenang melihat mu yang sudah menjadi kuat" Aku ikut menyemangatinya.

"Ya, kita akan memakamkannya dengan layak" Akhirnya Raphtalia kembali bersemangat.

Kami semua terkejut melihat Idol yang masih bisa berdiri. Dia berjalan ke sebuah patung besar. Karena jaraknya terlalu jauh aku tidak yakin dia sedang apa. Dia semacam membuka segel.

Tiba-tiba muncul semacam lingkaran sihir di dekat patung tadi. Dan muncullah seekor naga putih. Tertulis sebuah nama di atas naga tsb. Tulisan yang sama seperti ketika aku mendapatkan jubah ku. Disana tertulis

"The White Wyrm" Kataku dengan nada histeris.

"Kita harus memancingnya" Kata Yujio.

"Aku tau caranya" Kata Melty melihat ke arah Filo.

"Lho? Bukan kau yang kupanggil" Teriak Idol.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir lain dan memunculkan sebuah monster berbentuk tiranosaurus. Tiranosaurus itu kemudian menginjak Idol bulat-bulat.

Sang Tiranosaurus mengejar Filo. Sedangkan sang naga sedang akan mengamuk.

"Tunggu disini" Kataku lalu berlari dari atap ke atap lalu menebas naga tsb. Naga itu mulai mengejarku. "Filo!" Aku memanggil Filo meminta tumpangan.

Filo pun menghampiriku dan aku langsung naik ke punggungnya. Kami sengaja berlari ke arah danau. Dan yang lain pun menyusul.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Alice.

"Lihat!" Kata Melty menunjuk kawanan Philorial yang mendekat. Mereka mengelilingi kedua monster itu.

Ada sesuatu yang besar datang. Aku bisa mengetahuinya lewat batu di tanah. Itu...

"Philorial raksasa" Seekor Philorial lainnya muncul dari hutan. Dengan bentuk yang kurang lebih sama dengan Filo namun jauh lebih besar.

Philorial itu menghabisi Tiranosaurus dengan satu serangan.

"Satunya lagi kalian yang urus" Katanya.

"Naofumi" Kataku memberi isyarat.

"Air Strike Shield. Second Shield" Naofumi memunculkan dua pelindung melayang yang kugunakan untuk pijakan.

Aku memegang pedangku dengan kedua tangan dan mengaktifkan skill pedang 2 tangan.

"Slant" Aku berhasil membunuh monster itu dengan satu serangan.

Sosok Philorial sebelumnya sekarang berubah menjadi gadis (atau mungkin wanita) dengan baju gaun putih dan sedikit pink. Lalu ada 3 rambut ahoge nya. Dan tentunya, sayap.

"Namaku adalah Fitoria. Ratu Philorial"

**III**

**Yosh, Fitoria sudah muncul. Kuy terus pantengin 'The Swordsman and Shield Hero Journey' dan jangan lupa follow ceritanya biar nggk ketinggalan. Author pamit dulu. **


	15. Chapter 14 Fitoria, Philorial Queen

"Namaku Fitoria, Ratu Philorial"

"Ratu? Berarti kau dibesarkan oleh seorang pahlawan?" Tanya Asuna memastikan pemikiran nya.

"Ya. Aku kemari untuk mencari kandidat Ratu baru"

"Ratu baru... Filo, kan?" Pikir Kirito.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya," Kata Fitoria tiba-tiba. "Kenapa pahlawan pedang dan perisai berparty bersama? Bukankah itu akan menghambat peningkatan kalian?"

"Lagi-lagi" Keluh batin Kirito. "Sebenarnya aku bukan pahlawan pedang. Ini hanya kebetulan" Balas Kirito.

Naofumi kemudian berjalan ke arah kedua monster itu. Kirito melihatnya dan langsung mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Seorang pahlawan tidak seharusnya mengambil kekuatan ras Naga"

Tanpa menghiraukan sedikitpun perkataannya kami tetap mengambil sisa dari Tiranosaurus.

Namun, ketika menghampiri White Wyrm, monster itu pecah menjadi poligon. Dan muncul window di depan setiap kami. Window yang sama dengan ketika aku melawan Illfang.

"Kami tidak peduli. Aku ini lemah, aku harus bisa menjadi kuat dengan caraku sendiri"

"Baik, terserah kalian saja. Tapi jangan sampai termakan kutukannya" Kata Fitoria memperingati keduanya.

"Kalian ikut aku!" Perintah Fitoria. Naofumi, Kirito dkk langsung menurutinya.

Mereka diantar dengan Philorial milik Fitoria. Kirito pun menceritakan kisahnya. Dari, bagaimana dia bisa ke dunia ini, waktu dia mendapatkan pedangnya, yang dia temukan di gua beberapa hari lalu, dan semua yang dia ketahui.

"Hm... Menjadi poligon? Sama seperti tadi"

"Ya. Kemungkinan monster itu juga berasal dari dunia yang kuceritakan"

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Tate no Yuusha dan Kirito?" Kata Fitoria secara tiba-tiba. "Ini penting"

"Ada apa?" Naofumi memulai pertanyaannya.

"Aku minta keempat pahlawan untuk bisa berbaikan"

"Itu mustahil. Dari awal memang sudah tidak ada yang percaya dengan kami" Kata Kirito tiba-tiba.

"Kalian tampak tidak mencobanya"

"Kami sudah mencobanya. Itu karena si putri pertama selalu memotong perkataan kami" Kali ini Naofumi yang bicara.

"Kalau kalian tidak bekerjasama dunia ini bisa saja hancur karena wave. Kalau keempat pahlawan tidak bisa bekerjasama, aku terpaksa untuk membunuh keempatnya dan memanggil keempat pahlawan lain" Kalimat terakhirnya membuat Naofumi dan Kirito terkejut.

"Kirito, kau adalah seorang pahlawan juga. Namun, bukan Cardinal Heroes, tapi Vassal Heroes. Tapi, seingatku tidak ada Vassal Sword"

"Apapun itu, pasti ada alasannya. Seperti yang kau bilang, Kirito" Kata Naofumi pada Kirito.

"Intinya, kau juga harus bertarung, Kirito" Ucap Fitoria. "Namun, untuk menyelamatkan dunia, membutuhkan pengorbanan. Baik dari sisi kepala, maupun sisi ekor koin"

"Aku pasti akan melindungi dunia ini"

Besoknya mereka bangun pagi dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Siltvelt.

"Baiklah, semua siap?" Tanya Kirito bersemangat.

"Siap!" Ketika akan berangkat, Fitoria menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kirito Fitoria menggunakan sihir untuk mengurung rombongan Kirito dan Naofumi. Semua kecuali Kirito, Naofumi, dan Filo.

"Kalau keempat pahlawan memang tidak bisa akur. Aku harus memanggil empat pahlawan lainnya"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kirito dan Naofumi.

"Untuk bisa memanggil yang baru, yang lama harus dibunuh. Semua demi dunia ini" Jawabnya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya mulailah dari aku. Jangan sandera mereka" Kata Naofumi.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu membunuh Naofumi" Kata Kirito langsung berdiri di depan Naofumi.

"Dragon Sword" Kirito mengaktifkan skill nya bersamaan dengan Naofumi yang akan mengeluarkan perisai amarahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan nya" Fitoria menggunakan sihirnya dan menggagalkan skill milik Kirito dan Naofumi.

"Aku ingin bertarung dengan Filo" Kata Fitoria menunujuk Filo. "Kalau Filo menang, aku tidak akan membunuh para pahlawan untuk sementara"

"Baiklah!" Jawab Filo singkat.

Fitoria menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat dinding sihir di sekitarnya dan Filo. Menciptakan semacam arena pertarungan. Filo juga telah mengenakan sarung tangannya.

"Pertarungannya hanya boleh menggunakan wujud manusia"

"Kita harus percaya pada Filo, Naofumi" Kata Kirito menenangkan Naofumi.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Kita hanya harus menyemangatinya"

Filo mulai menyerang terlebih dahulu. Filo menerjang nya dengan cepat. Namun, masih berhasil dihindari oleh Fitoria.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan aku menerintahkanmu. Balikkan hukum alam dan ciptakan angin yang mampu menghempas musuhku. Fast Tornado"

"Batalkan Tornado. Anti-Fast Tornado" Fitoria dengan mudah nya menggagalkan sihir Filo.

Filo sekali lagi menerjang Fitoria, namun dengan lebih cepat. Tangan Filo menyala kuning. "Spear Hand Strike" Filo mengarahkan pukulannya pada Fitoria. Fitoria mengadunya dengan pukulan nya.

Kedua pukulan mereka saling beradu. Namun, Filo tidak kuat menandingi Fitoria. Akhirnya Filo terpental mundur.

"Lumayan" Fitoria memuji Filo. "Fast Tornado" Fitoria menghempas Filo dengan kencang ke atas. Fitoria kemudian berpindah dan memukul Filo hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup main-main nya. Waktunya mengakhiri" Fitoria langsung menyiapkan yang kelihatannya seperti serangan mematikan.

"Belum selesai..." Filo bangun dengan terengah-engah. "Takkan kubiarkan kau menang. Takkan kubiarkan kau membunuh Tuan" Filo masih saja terkena banyak serangan.

"Filo! Kau bisa melakukannya!" Fitoria yang juga mendengarnya teringat dengan sosok pria berarmor putih dan garis hijau. Mengatakan kalimat yang sama.

"Benar!" Kata-kata Filo menghancurkan lamunan Fitoria. Filo mengumpulkan tenaganya dengan fokus. Filo melompat dan langsung menerjang Fitoria.

"Spiral Strike" Sarung tangan Filo sampai hancur oleh skillnya sendiri. Fitoria yang sudah menyiapkan sihir pertahanan tidak tampak terkejut sedikitpun.

Keduanya, serangan Filo dan pertahanan Fitoria beradu satu sama lain.

KREK. Bunyi retaknya pertahanan Fitoria hingga akhirnya hancur semuanya. Filo telah berhasil menggores Fitoria.

"Kau berhasil Filo!" Teriak semua teman nya.

"Filo takan kalah" Filo bangun dari yang sebelumnya terjatuh. "Untuk kedua tuan, Mel-chan, Raphtalia Asuna Sachi Alice Onee-chan, Yujio-san aku akan bertambah kuat"

"Ya" Balas singkat Fitoria.

"Sampai bisa melindungi mereka Filo akan bertambah kuat. Maka dari itu... Filo takkan kalah"

"Sudah cukup Filo" Kata Fitoria. "Kau sudah menang. Semuanya akan dibebaskan"

"Filo-chan!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Filo. Suara itu berasal dari Melty yang kemudian memeluk Filo.

"Mel-chan..." Dengan wajah puasnya dia balas memanggil Melty.

"Kerja bagus Filo-chan" Ucap Asuna dan Sachi memberi selamat pada Filo.

"Selamat Filo. Kau berhasil" Yujio dan Alice juga mengucap selamat pada Filo.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Filo kebingungan.

"Kau tadi dites, Filo" Jawab Naofumi.

"Tes?" Filo nampak masih kebingungan.

"Ya. Kalau kau gagal, kau akan mati. Naofumi juga akan mati, mungkin juga Kirito" Jawab Fitoria. "Tapi, kau lulus. Sekarang tundukkan kepalamu" Sambung Fitoria memunculkan semacam mahkota.

Filo hanya menurut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Fitoria memasangkan mahkota nya pada Filo. Dengan begitu, Filo menjadi Ratu Philorial. Semua Philorial yang menyaksikan penobatannya berseru.

Setelahnya, mahkota itu menghilang dan muncul sebuah rambut antena di kepala Filo.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya dan dia berbeda-beda.

"Kawaii!" Seru Asuna, Melty dan Sachi. Sedangkan Yujio dan Alice hanya terkejut sebentar.

"Huah... Ada rambut aneh di kepala Filo" Filo mencoba mencabutnya namun rambut itu tumbuh lagi.

"Hanya ahoge" Pikir berbarengan Kirito dan Naofumi.

"Untuk Pahlawan Perisai dan Pahlawan Pedang. Ulurkan kedua senjata kalian"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan-"

"Aku tau. Kau adalah Vassal Sword mulai dari sekarang. Jadi aku juga memanggilmu Pahlawan Pedang. Atau, Vassal Pedang?" Setelahnya mereka mengulurkan senjata nya masing-masing. Fitoria kemudian memberikan keduanya rambut miliknya.

"Forced Unlocked. Sayang sekali level ku belom cukup" Pikir Naofumi.

Philorial Series tertulis di keduanya. Baik Naofumi maupun Kirito.

"Kita akan merayakan hadirnya Ratu baru" Teriak Fitoria. Malamnya mereka merayakan nya.

Mereka menari, makan dll. Sampai mereka tidur terlelap.

"Melanjutkan yang tadi?" Tanya Naofumi berdiri disamping Kirito.

"Kalian memang tidak bisa akur?" Tanya Fitoria.

"Kurasa juga tidak. Mereka dari awal juga sudah tidak akur. Akan jadi sangat sulit untuk membuat mereka akur" Balas Kirito.

"Apa kalian sudah mencobanya?"

"Itu... Tidak. Mungkin karena aku sudah menganggap mereka tidak percaya padaku. Kupikir, bilang sejujur apapun kalau aku yang bilang juga dibilang bohong" Jawab Naofumi.

"Kalau begitu kau mengakui kejahatan mu"

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Balas Naofumi. "Tapi..."

"Kami akan mencobanya" Sambung Kirito.

"Kalau kami tidak berhasil kau akan membunuh kami, kan?" Tanya Naofumi.

"Ya. Untuk memanggil yang baru, semua pahlawan harus mati"

"Ketika waktu itu tiba, aku akan bersama Naofumi. Karena sahabat tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya"

"Bahkan walaupun harus mati" Sambung Naofumi.

"Ya, kalau itu tiba, ketiga pahlawan lainnya akan lebih dulu mati" Balas Fitoria. "Ketika satu pahlawan mati, wave akan semakin kuat. Jadi, tolong berbaikan lah dengan mereka"

"Kalau memang segitunya, aku malah akan lebih sering menggunakan perisai amarahku"

"Kalau kau memang membutuhkannya..." Fitoria kemudian menggunakan sihirnya pada armor Naofumi. "Itu akan menekan kutukannya. Tapi tidak bisa sepenuhnya. Jadi jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya"

"Padahal kau kelihatan sangat ingin membunuhnya, ternyata kau ini baik" Kata-kata Kirito membuat Fitoria teringat sesuatu.

Pria yang sama seperti sebelumnya dengan kalimat yang sama seperti kalimat Kirito.

Sekarang ini, Fitoria sedang duduk di antara Naofumi dan Kirito.

"Bintangnya indah ya" Sahut Naofumi.

"Ya. Apalagi dari sini, keliatan indah banget" Kedua kalimat itu mengingtkan Fitoria akan keadaan yang sama. Di sebelah kanannya adalah pria yang sama dengan ingatan sebelumnya dan seorang pria berambut coklat pendek dengan pedang dan perisai.

"Wah, ada bintang jatuh"

(Flashback)

"Ada bintang jatuh. Ucapkan permohonan mu" Kata si pria berambut coklat dan armor putih dan hijau.

"Kau ini kekanak-kanakan banget. Tapi, baiklah. Aku harap aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi ku membuat sebuah kastil melayang dimana setiap lantainya terdapat bisa yang harus dikalahkan untuk lanjut ke lantai berikutnya"

"Kau bilang aku kekanak-kanakan tapi malah berharap banyak banget"

(End of flashback)

"Kau kenapa Fitoria?" Kirito dan Naofumi panik karena tiba-tiba Fitoria berlinang air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya teringat masa lalu"

"Apa pahlawan yang membesarkan mu adalah pahlawan perisai?" Tanya Naofumi.

"Ntahlah. Philorial itu gampang lupa" Jawab Fitoria.

**III**

**_Baiklah minna-san, selesai Chapter 14 ini. Entah kenapa masih Author update. Padahal ada di wattpad. Tapi gapapa, buat kalian yang males download lagi di wattpad atau udah biasa baca di fanfiction, bisa baca disini. Ini juga buat mengisi waktu kosong Author. Semoga juga bisa mengisi kekosongan waktu reader-san. See you next chapter. _**


	16. Chapter 15 Big Conspiracy

\--di tempat tak diketahui

"Ayo kita masuk" Kata si Pahlawan Busur pada si Pahlawan Pedang.

Kedua rombongan itu pun masuk. Mereka menemukan yang sepertinya sebuah perpustakaan raksasa.

"Hai. Pahlawan Pedang, Ren Amaki dan Pahlawan Busur, Itsuki Kawasumi. Aku sudah menduga kalian akan datang" Kata sesosok loli dengan tongkat dan kacamata. "Namaku adalah Cardinal. Aku penjaga perpustakaan ini. Yang sepertinya sudah menyatu dengan milik dunia ini"

"Darimana kau tau kami? Dan bagaimana kau tau kami akan kemari?" Tanya si Pahlawan Pedang, Ren.

"Itu tidak penting. Dan yang mungkin kalian cari sudah tiada tepat sebelum aku pindah kemari" Kata gadis bernama Cardinal.

"Jadi, Cardinal-san. Memang apa itu?"

"Replika keempat senjata legendaris"

\--bersama Naofumi dkk.

**Kirito POV**

"Baiklah, aku akan menurunkan kalian di sini. Di dekat sini ada seorang Pahlawan. Jadi, tolong tepati janji kalian" Kata Fitoria menurunkan kami yang berada di kereta yang ada di atas kepala nya. (Fitoria masih dalam bentuk Philorial nya)

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengantar kami" Kataku berterimakasih.

Kami pun berjalan naik kereta. Kami melihat Motoyasu dan party nya serta para ksatria menghalangi jalan.

"Bagaimana ini, Naofumi-sama, Kirito-sama?" Tanya Raphtilia pada kami.

"Tentu saja..."

"Kita akan lewat gerbang" Kataku menyambung kalimat Naofumi.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju gerbang. Aku dan Naofumi turun dari kereta untuk berbicara pada Motoyasu.

"Motoyasu, kita harus bicara" Naofumi memulai percakapan.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan!" Motoyasu langsung menyerang Naofumi dan berhasil di tangkis.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kita benar-benar harus bicara, Motoyasu!" Kataku menghempaskan tombak Motoyasu dengan pedang ku.

"Semua sudah jelas. Kalian membunuh Ren dan Itsuki!" Teriak Motoyasu. Kalimatnya itu membuat kami terkejut.

"Jangan gila! Untuk apa kami membunuh Pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini?!" Tanya kesal Yujio.

"Tentu saja untuk menutupi kebohongan. Apalagi?!"

"Cewe sialan" Pikirku melihat ke arah Malty.

"Kau benar sekali, Motoyasu-sama mereka jelas melakukannya untuk menutupi kebohongan mereka" Kata si sialan itu. "Mari kita mulai pertarungannya" Dia kemudian membuat dinding listrik di sekitar kami.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan dan ratu berikutnya," Dia memulai merapalkan mantra nya.

"Mantranya sombong amat" Pikir ku.

"Aku memerintahkan mu. Balikkan hukum alam dan turun kan hujan api. Zweite FireRain"

"Batalkan hujan api. Anti-Zweite FireRain" Melty dan Asuna membatalkan serangan Malty.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan aku memerintahkan mu" Mereka melanjutkan rapalannya.

"Tembaklah musuh ku dengan kekuatan angin. Zweite Air Shot" "Tembaklah musuh ku dengan kekuatan api. Zweite Fire Shot" Mereka menggabungkan kekuatan mereka pada tombak Motoyasu.

"Combo attack: Flame Burst Lance" Itu nama serangan gabungan mereka.

"Itu pasti karena mereka semua sudah class up" Kataku pada Naofumi.

"Aku punya ide" Kata Naofumi kemudian memberitahu ku rencananya.

"Raphtalia!" Raphtalia mengerti aba-aba itu.

"Hidden Mirage" "Hiding Shield" Raphtalia dan Naofumi secara bersamaan menggunakan skill.

"Change Shield" Naofumi mengubah shield yang ada di Raphtalia menjadi Soul Eater tepat ketika Raphtalia berada di depan Motoyasu. Dengan Soul Eater yang memakan SP milik Motoyasu, skill combo milik Motoyasu gagal.

"Enhance Armament" "Enhance Armament" "Thousand Black Spear" Serangan Yujio, Alice dan serangan ku menyatu. "Combo attack: Dragon Burst!" Teriak kami bertiga. Serangan itu berhasil memukul mundur Motoyasu.

"Motoyasu, dengarkan aku! Kami tidak membunuh Ren ataupun Itsuki"

"Jangan percaya dia, Motoyasu-sama. Dia berbohong. Balaskan dendam mereka"

"Kalau sudah begini, dia sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara" Kataku kepada Naofumi.

Filo tiba-tiba bergerak dan menendang seluruh anggota party Motoyasu ke dekat kami.

"Tuan, cepat gunakan perisai mu di sekeliling kita"

Naofumi tanpa bertanya langsung menggunakan Shield Prison nya.

"Lagi, tambah lagi di atas kita" Kata Filo.

"Air Strike Shield. Second Shield" Naofumi memunculkan dua perisai lagi.

"Tuan Kirito, bersiap menggunakan skill dua pedang. Dan bersiap untuk menahan serangannya" Aku langsung menggunakan Dual Blades pedang hitam dan biru. (Elucidator Dark Repulser)

Sebuah serangan langsung menghancurkan kedua perisai terluar milik Naofumi. Dan menghancurkan Shield Prison.

Aku dan Naofumi menahan serangan tsb. agar tidak menyentuh tanah. Akhirnya, kami berhasil selamat.

Kami melihat sekitar, yang bisa kami lihat hanya lah bekas hangus. Hanya tempat kami berdiri yang tidak hangus.

"Sasuga, Iblis Perisai dan Iblis Pedang" Sebuah suara datang. Itu berasal dari orang yang sama yang kami temui di gereja tiga senjata. Dia adalah,

"Paus?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya kesal Melty.

"Asal kalian tau, akulah yang membunuh Pahlawan Pedang palsu dan Pahlawan Busur palsu"

"Maksudmu, Ren dan Itsuki?!" Tanya kesal Motoyasu.

"Ya, dan yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah membunuh Iblis perisai, Pahlawan Tombak palsu dan Iblis Pedang. Dengan begitu, pemanggilan Pahlawan yang baru dapat dilaksanakan"

"Kenapa kau ini?! Palsu?! Mereka ini asli!" Kata Melty.Sedangkan Asuna, Sachi dan Yujio dan yang lain memasang wajah kesal.

"Itu karena, mereka hanya menimbulkan perpecahan antar negara kita. Mereka harusnya menyelamatkan dunia ini dari wave. Bukannya membuat kekacauan"

"Jadi, kalian sudah difitnah rupanya" Kata Motoyasu pada kami.

"Kau pikir?! Kau harusnya mencari tau terlebih dahulu!" Kataku kesal.

"Itu karena aku percaya pada teman ku"

"Percaya dan bodoh itu beda tipis. Kau hanya menerima informasi dari teman mu tanpa mencari tau kebenarannya, itu namanya bodoh!" Bentak Naofumi.

"Sudah kah kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam Ren dan Itsuki. Naofumi, Kirito, kalian ikut-"

"Kami tidak akan bertarung bersama mu" Kata kami bersamaan.

"Inilah yang kumaksud. Kalau kalian melawan ku saja tidak bisa akur, kalian tidak akan bisa melawan wave" Kata si Paus."Waktunya mengakhiri" Ia kemudian mengarahkan senjatanya yang sekarang berbentuk pedang ke arah kami.

"Rage Shield" "Rage Sword" Kami berhasil menangkis serangan Paus bersama.

"Memang hebat kekuatan Iblis kalian bahkan dapat menandingi kekuatan keadilan"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, intinya adalah, kami akan mengalahkan mu" Kataku dengan mata yang berwarna kuning dan mengangkat kedua pedang ku.

"Baiklah, Iblis Pedang. Bersiap menemui ajal mu" Katanya menembakkan serang nya. Aku kemudian menahannya dengan kedua pedang ku.

"Jangan mendekat! Berbahaya!" Kataku menyadari Yujio yang melangkah. "Kau juga, Naofumi. Aku ini, hanya Vassal Heroes. Aku tidak penting kalau dibandingkan kau" Kataku melangkah maju mendekati si Paus.

"Kirito!" Teriak yang lain.

**End of POV**

\--di dunia lain

"Mari kita jenguk ibu nya Kazuto dan Suguha" Ajak seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan seragam coklat pula. Bersama seorang gadis lain berambut hitam panjang.

"Ya, kita harus membantunya tenang. Karena, kedua anaknya menghilang" Kata seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan baju merah. Bersama dengan lelaki berambut biru dan baju biru dan gadis berambut pink dengan baju pink juga.

Mereka pun telah sampai di tujuan mereka.

"Siang Tante" Sapa mereka.

"Oh, kalian. Ada perlu apa?"

"Nggk ada apa-apa tante. Hanya, ingin berkunjung saja. Boleh lah, kami ke kamar Kazuto?" Tanya si gadis coklat.

"Ya, silahkan. Tante akan mengambilkan camilan" Katanya berjalan ke arah dapur.

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar Kazuto.

"Jadi, di sini lah kamar nya?" Kata lelaki berambut biru.

"Bahkan Nerve Gear nya tidak dipindahkan"

"Hei, aku punya ide" Kata si gadis berambut coklat. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga menggunakannya? Dengan begitu kita bisa pergi ke tempat Kazuto"

"Mikoto, itu gila. Kita tidak tau tempat macam apa itu. Bisa saja itu adalah semacam dunia yang mengalami ancaman dan harus memanggil beberapa Pahlawan yang kemudian mempunyai tugas untuk melawan ancaman tsb. Dan mungkin ada Pahlawan lokalnya.Bisa saja Kazuto salah satu Pahlawan lokal yang bersama Pahlawan yang dipanggil itu. Kalau kita akan bersama mereka, akan banyak hal yang terjadi, dan itu pasti bersangkutan dengan hidup dan mati"

"Dari mana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Takanori?" Tanya si gadis berambut pink.

"Dari sebuah buku. Berjudul 'The Four Cardinal Heroes' di buku itu terdapat empat Pahlawan dengan empat senjata. Pedang, Busur, Tombak, dan Perisai" Jawab lelaki bernama Takanori.

"Tapi, Perisai bukanlah senjata. Itu adalah pelindung. Ya kan Haruto" Kata si gadis pink pada lelaki berambut coklat bernama Haruto.

"Ya, sayang sekali, Kuroko, Uiharu, Nozomi dan Asahi tidak bisa datang" Kata si gadis berambut hitam.

Gadis bernama Mikoto itu berjalan ke arah Nerve Gear milik Kazuto. Lalu menyentuhnya.

"Dia sedang kesakitan..." Kata Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Mikoto?"

"Dia sedang bertarung, demi orang yang dia pedulikan" Jawab Mikoto. "Berjuang lah, Kazuto..."

Kirito mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Kirito!" Teriakan Melty sangat terdengar.

"Kirito!" "Kazuto!" Terdengar dua suara yang tak asing bagi Kirito di dalam kepalanya.

"HAAAA!" Kirito langkah Kirito semakin cepat mendekati Paus. Paus yang kaget langsung memperkuat serangannya. Namun, langkah Kirito tidak berhenti, bahkan tidak melambat.

Kirito sampai tepat di depan Paus. Namun, Paus mengubah senjatanya menjadi Perisai. "Eclipse" Semua tebasan Kirito ditangkis oleh Paus. Hingga tebasan terakhir Paus menyerang balik Kirito.

Kirito terpental ke teman-temannya. Kirito terengah-engah. Nafas nya sangat tidak teratur.

Bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang merasakan Kirito yang terluka. Dia hanya melihat Nerve Gear dengan wajah histeris.

"Ada apa, Mikoto?" Tanya gadis pink bernama Satsuki.

"Dia membutuhkan bantuan. Kita harus membawa Asahi. Mungkin dia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas"

"Baiklah. Akan aku hubungi" Balas Takanori.

Kembali bersama Kirito.

"Kirito! Bangun Kirito! Kirito!" Melty berusaha membangunkannya.

"Oh, lihatlah. Tampaknya si pewaris jatuh cinta pada si Iblis Pedang" Kata Paus. "Terserah lah, setelah kalian mati, kami juga akan membunuh keluarga kerajaan kemudian, berkuasa dan memanggil keempat Pahlawan yang baru. Sayona-" Kata-kata nya terpotong oleh sebuah tembakkan dan beberapa pedang yang hampir mengenainya.

"Kalian... Kalian seharusnya sudah mati" Kata Paus kesal melihat sosok dua orang.

"Kau pikir senjata itu cukup untuk melawan sihir wanita berusia 200 tahun?"

"Kami bisa bertahan berkat Cardinal-san"

"Cardinal? Bukankah dia berada di perpustakaan yang ada di Central Cathedral. Bagaimana dia bisa kemari?" Tanya Yujio.

"Fast Heal" Naofumi menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan Kirito.

"Baka!" Kata Melty ketika Kirito akhirnya tersadar. Melty langsung memeluknya. "Kau bodoh karena mempertaruhkan nyawa mu untuk dunia yang tidak kau kenal"

"Ya, setidaknya, untuk sekarang ini duniaku"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Baka" Kata Melty pada Kirito.

"Baiklah" Jawab Kirito. "Siapa kira-kira suara gadis yang satunya? Rasanya aku mengenalnya" Batin Kirito.

"Cukup basa-basi nya. Karena kalian semua disini. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua" Kata Paus yang kemudian ada semacam sihir yang mengelilingi dan kemudian membentuk sebuah gedung. "Salah satu sihir terkuat kami. Cathedral"

"Kalau sudah begini, kita harus bertarung bersama, ya kan?" Kata Motoyasu.

"Ya, itu pasti"

"Aku tidak mau!" Perkataan Naofumi membuat yang lain kebingungan.

"Hei, Naofumi. Dalam keadaan seperti ini jangan egois. Kita harus-"

"Tidak. Kalian yang harusnya mendengarkan. Kalian sudah sering membuat masalah bagi kami. Dari awal hingga kini" Kata Kirito.

"Aku kehilangan segalanya. Semua karena kalian tidak percaya padaku sedikitpun"

"Lalu, Motoyasu. Kau sudah mengacaukan desa dengan sembarangan menanam benih yang kau tak tahu. Ren, kau terlalu berpikir kalau ini hanya game. Membunuh tanpa membuang jasadnya. Dan Itsuki, terlalu menganggap dirimu Pahlawan dengan membantu tanpa menyebutkan namamu"

"Aku sangat enggan membantu kalian" Kata Naofumi yang kemudian berdiri di samping ketiga Pahlawan lainnya. "Tapi, aku sudah mempunyai janji yang harus ku tepati"

"Maka dari itu, aku juga akan bertarung" Kirito berdiri di samping Naofumi. "Kalian bertiga jangan salah paham. Aku bertarung karena Naofumi"

"Baiklah. Ini akan menarik. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertarungannya?"

"Kami kembali" Kata Takanori membawa Asahi bersamanya dan Haruto.

"Jadi, yang harus kulakukan adalah mencoba melihat gambaran yang ada di kepalanya? Baiklah" Asahi memegang Nerve Gear milik Kazuto.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Dia sedang bertarung bersama dengan 4 orang lain. Aku tidak tau siapa mereka. Mereka memegang 4 senjata berbeda. Pedang, Busur, Tombak dan Perisai" Jelas Asahi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Mustahil!" Asahi sepertinya melihat sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Kazuto memegang pedang milik Haruto di Reunion"

"Dia sepertinya masih ingat kita. Atau mungkin, alam bawah sadarnya yang ingat kita"

"Apapun itu kita harus mendukungnya"

"Maju!" Dengan aba-aba dari Naofumi, keempat Pahlawan serta Kirito menyerang Paus.

"Panah Bintang Jatuh" "Hundred Sword" "Air Strike Javelin" "Rigid Strike" "Horizontal Square" Mereka menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Namun, serangan mereka masih bisa ditangkis oleh Paus.

"Zweite Tornado" "Zweite Aqua Shot" Filo, Asuna dan Melty menggabungkan sihir mereka dan menciptakan tornado air yang besar.

"Zweite Air Shot" "Zweite Fire Shot" "Combo attack: Flame Burst Lance" Motoyasu langsung menyerang Paus dengan serangan gabungan nya.

"Masih terlalu lemah" Ejek Paus.

"Horizontal" "Helical Twice" "Vertical Arc" Raphtalia, Sachi dan Yujio menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

"Kalau sudah begini aku akan menggunakan Perisai Amarah" Kata Naofumi membuka segelnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kirito.

"Bagus. Karena kalian sudah membebaskan ku, bagaimana kalau kalian serahkan saja urusan kalian padaku? Mulai sekarang akulah yang akan membakar masalah kalian?" Sebuah suara yang sama seperti ketika Naofumi pertama kali menggunakan Perisai api nya.

"Tidak. Kami takkan termakan hasutan mu" Dengan segala upaya mereka mencoba untuk tidak termakan oleh hasutan naga itu. Sayangnya, mereka terhasut.

"Bagus, bakar saja semua yang menghalangi tanpa ada yang tersisa"

Tiba-tiba Naofumi tidak bisa jalan. Dan muncul ingatan-ingatan bersama teman-teman nya. Seperti ketika Naofumi membantu Raphtalia. Naofumi yang juga membesarkan Filo. Hingga semua yang pernah dia lakukan bersama yang lain.

Ketika tersadar Naofumi melihat Raphtalia yang memegang tangannya, Filo yang memegangi tubuhnya, Sinon yang memegang kaki nya dan Leafa yang memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Terimakasih, semua-dimana Kirito?" Naofumi kemudian melihat Kirito yang masih berjalan dengan tak terkendali. Dipegangi oleh Melty, Yujio, Alice, Asuna dan Sachi. Mereka berlima bahkan tidak bisa menahan nya.

"Itu benar, kalau aku membakarnya, semua akan selesai" Kata Kiritodalam pikirannya. "Berisik" Kirito berusaha melepaskan semua pegangan pada dirinya.

"Kazuto sedang dalam kemarahan, kesedihan" Kata Asahi pada Mikoto.

"Bisa tolong hubungkan aku padanya? Kumohon" Asahi tanpa basa-basi langsung menuruti permintaan Mikoto. Asahi juga menyambungkan nya pada yang lain.

"Hei, sobat. Mau sampai kapan kau akan mengamuk?!" Suara Yujio terdengar oleh Kirito.

"Sadarlah, Kirito" Suara Asuna, Sachi dan Alice kini terdengar.

"Berjuanglah, Kazuto. Dimana pun kau berada" Sebuah suara lain terdengar. Suara itu adalah suara Asahi, Haruto, Takanori, Satsuki dan Saten.

"Kazuto-kun. Kumohon berjuanglah. Aku akan menunggumu" Sebuah suara lain terdengar. Suara milik gadis berambut coklat dan seragam coklat. Ya, itu adalah suara Mikoto.

"Kirito! Kau adalah teman pertama ku di dunia ini. Sadarlah!" Kirito pun akhirnya sadar. Kirito bisa merasakan pelukan dari Mikoto. Dia melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati teman-teman nya yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Wow. Pertunjukkan drama yang menarik. Kurasa aku juga harus bersiap"

"Naofumi?"

"Kirito, akhirnya. Sekarang kita harus bersatu. Aku punya rencana" Kata Naofumi.

"Sepertinya kalian ingin melakukan rencana kotor. Sayangnya takkan berhasil" Paus menembakkan seluruh yang ia punya pada satu tembakkan itu.

Naofumi menangkis serangan tsb. "Sekarang!"

"Thunder Arrow" Itsuki menembakkan skillnya dan berhasil menghancurkan beberapa pelindung milik Paus. "Belum berakhir. Wind Arrow"

Raphtalia menyerang dengan horizontal. Bersama dengan Yujio dan Alice. (Alice cuma nebas-nebas doang. Nggk pake skill)

Ren tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan menyerang Paus.

"Zweite Aqua Shot" "Zweite Light Bullet" "Zweite Air Shot" Asuna, Melty, Sachi, Sinon, Leafa, dan dua teman party Motoyasu menyerang secara bersamaan.

"Zweite Power" Myne menggunakan sihirnya untuk memberi kekuatan tambahan untuk Motoyasu.

"Aku sampai mendengarkan Naofumi. Air Strike Javelin"

"Naofumi, Kirito"

"Ya, kami tau" Kirito dan Naofumi berlari ke arah Paus.

"Bakar lah kejahatan di depan ku. Phoenix Blade"

"Sebagai sumber segala kekuatan, Pahlawan Perisai dan Vassal Sword memerintahkanmu"

"Balikkan hukum alam, makan api ini dan ubahlah menjadi kekuatan. Wrath Fire" Naofumi menyambung rapalan mantra Kirito.

Api dari serangan Paus diserap oleh Perisai Naofumi dan Pedang Kirito. Lalu menembakkan kembali api itu kepada Paus.

"Ayo serang bersamaan" Ketiga pahlawan lainnya langsung menyerbu Paus. semua pun terkejut ketika melihat Paus belum mati terbakar.

"Tusukan Beruntun" Motoyasu menggunakan skill nya.

"Keadaan Hampa" Paus menggunakan skill Tombak tingkat tinggi.

Paus berhasil membalikkan serangan Motoyasu. Ren pun ikut menyerang, namun semua serangannya berhasil ditangkis dan terpukul mudur.

"Berakhir sudah. Tidak akan ada yang mengingat kalian" Paus menembakkan panah nya ke pusat atap Cathedral menciptakan dinding disekitarnya berubah menjadi semacam ilusi. Ilusi dimana dia menjadi banyak dan menembakkan panah nya ke arah kami. Kami berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bertahan.

"Kalian harus mati sekarang juga" Paus sudah menarik tali busur nya dan siap untuk menembakkan serangan mematikan.

"Sebagai sumber segala kekuatan dan Ratu sah aku memerintahanmu. Balikkan hukum alam dan ciptakan lah penjara es. All Deep, Prison Icecle" Kemudian es menyelimuti Paus. (maap kalo nama sihirnya Ratu salah)

"Sihir nya bahkan menembus Cathedral" Kata Paus .

"Naofumi" Kata Kirito memberi isyarat pada Naofumi.

"Simpan saja semua omong kosong mu tentang keadilan Tuhan mu itu"

"Jeritan mu akan terdengar sampai ke ujung surga" Kirito menyambung perkataan Naofumi.

"Dengan rahang naga yang terlahir di dalam diriku. Matilah dicabik-cabik. Double Blood Sacrifice" Kirito dan Naofumi menggunakan skill yang sama. Perisai dan Pedang mereka menyala berwarna ungu. Kemudian sinar itu pudar dan muncul lagi dan hilang lagi seperti berkedip.

Tiba-tiba saja keduanya, Naofumi dan Kirito mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali dari setiap bagian tubuhnya. Semua orang terkejut, ketiga Pahlawan, teman mereka bahkan teman Kirito(Kazuto) terkejut dan langsung ketakutan.

"Hm... Begitulah Iblis. Merasuki dan melukai sesuka mereka" Kata Paus menghancurkan es di sekeliling nya dengan senjata nya. "Walaupun kalian Iblis, bersyukur lah atas belas kasih Tuhan"

Ketika Paus akan mengeluarkan skill mematikannya, ketika itu pula muncul dua sosok dari bawah tanah berbentuk seperti jebakan beruang berwarna hitam dan crimson.

Ketika itu pula semua pun terkejut lagi. Paus mencoba lepas dari jeratan Blood Sacrifice. Paus digigit dengan dua Blood Sacrifice. Satu bagian atas dan satu nya lagi bagian bawah. dengan begitu,Paus akhirnya mati bersamaan hancurnya replika keemapat senjata suci. Ketiga Pahlawan turut senang karena akhirnya menang melawan Paus. Namun, teman-teman naofumi dan Kirito mengkhawatirkan kedua teman mereka yang mengorbankan banyak darah untuk mengalahkan Paus.

"Halo, Tuan Iwatani, Tuan Kirigaya. Aku adalah Ratu Melromarc. Mirelia Q. Melromarc"

Bersama Mikoto dan yang lainnya, mereka masih tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat. Mereka melihat teman mereka yang sudah sekarat.

"Takanori, siapkan Nerve Gear dan salinan Sword Art Online. Dapatkan dengan cara apapun. Ilegal pun tak apa" Kata Mikoto ingin segera menemui Kirito.

"Ya, setidaknya aku punya dua. Aku akan mencarinya lagi-"

"Tidak. Aku akan masuk terkebih dahulu. Kau pakai yang satunya untuk di copy. Sebisa mungkin dengan server yang sama" Mikoto langsung memotong kalimat Takanori.

Mikoto pun bersiap untuk dive in. Dia sengaja dive in di lantai kamar Kazuto.

"Baiklah, aku siap"

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung" Kata Asahi pada Mikoto.

"Link Start"

**III**

**_Link Start! Yosh, Mikoto akan bergabung dengan Kirito, Naofumi, dkk. Semoga Reader-san suka. Nggk yakin juga kenapa Author masih lanjutin Fanfict ini. Padahal ada di Wattpad dan udah selesai. Yaudah gapapa lah._**

**_Jangan lupa follow (bagi yang belom), dan comment (kalo perlu). See you next time! _**


	17. Chapter 16 Vassal Sword

**Kirito POV **

Aku bangun dari pingsan ku. Melihat teman-teman ku yang ketiduran di samping tempat tidur ku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan mereka namun,

"Oh, Vassal Sword sudah bangun" Suara pelayan itu membangun kan isi ruangan. "Oh, maaf aku tidak tau kalian masih tertidur"

"Konbawa minna-san" Kataku menyapa mereka semua yang jelas masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Permisi" Sebuah Suara memasuki ruangan. "Kalau kalian mengizinkan, aku ingin berbicara dengan para Pahlawan. Itu termasuk kau, Tuan Kirigaya"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naofumi mengawali percakapan.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kelakuan anak dan suami ku. Serta memberitahu, para pengikut gereja tiga senjata suci sudah dipenjara"

"Itu bagus. Orang-orang seperti mereka memang harus dihukum" Kataku lega.

"Selain itu, maukah kalian datang ke Istana? Aku berniat untuk mengembalikan nama baik kalian. Dan menobatkan Tuan Kirigaya sebagai Vassal Sword resmi"

"A-Aku? Vassal Sword?"

"Ya memang siapa lagi? Kau sendiri sudah diakui oleh Fitoria. Kau juga mengakui dirimu sebagai Vassal Hero ketika kau menahan serangan Paus dan ketika kita menggunakan Wrath Fire" Kata Naofumi mengingatkan ku pada kejadian kemarenan.

"Itu karena aku sedang terbawa suasana"

"Kau mau ataupun tidak, penobatan Vassal akan dilakukan besok. Dan ini keputusan Ratu dan Pahlawan Perisai"

"B-Baiklah"

Besoknya kami berada di Istana bersama ketiga Pahlawan lainnya. Dan tentu saja Ratu dan Putri Melty.

"Kalian hadir di sini saat ini juga untuk menyaksikan kebenaran tentang putri pertama Malty dan Raja Aultcray"

"Kebenaran? Maksudmu?" Tanya Motoyasu.

Ratu kemudian menyiapkan ritual segel budak. Sepertinya itu untuk mengetahui apakah dia berkata jujur atau tidak. Ratu pun memasang segel budaknya pada putri Malty.

"Sekarang, Myne. Katakan padaku apakah kau selalu jujur?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini anak yang-ARGHH" Malty menjerit kesakitan ketika segel budaknya aktif.

"Kita coba lagi. Apa kau curang ketika pertarungan antara Tuan Kitamura dengan Tuan Kirigaya?"

"Tentu saja tida-AAARGHH" Sekali lagi, segel budaknya aktif lagi.

"Apa kau yang ikut terlibat mengenai fitnah Tuan Iwatani yang katanya menyandera Putri Melty?"

"Tentu tida-AARGHH"

"Kau pasti telah dicuci otaknya oleh si Perisai" Si Raja Kemudian tiba-tiba membeku.

"Pahlawan Perisai tidak mempunyai Perisai semacam itu"

"Tidak mungkin, ini bohong" Bantah Motoyasu

"Kalau begitu Tuan Kitamura saja yang menanyakannya"

"Baiklah" Kemudian mereka menyiapkan segel budak nya. "Baiklah, Myne. Ketika malam itu, kau mendatangi ku karena kau akan diperkosa oleh Naofumi, kan?"

"Ya, itu benar aku sangat-AAARGGGHH" Segel budaknya bereaksi kembali. Hal itu sangat membuat Motoyasu kecewa.

"Kalian semua sudah melihat nya sendiri. Dengan ini, putri Malty dan Raja Aultcray akan di jatuhi hukuman mati, karena menyebabkan kerusuhan di dalam negri ini" Ratu pun memutuskan untuk menghukum anak dan suaminya.

Banyak orang menyaksikan hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan ini. Malty maupun Aultcray sudah disiapkan untuk dibunuh. Aba-aba penurunan glutoni dipimpin oleh Ratu itu sendiri.

Aku menyadari Naofumi yang berjalan pergi. Aku menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Ketika aba-aba akan mencapai ketiga aku dan Naofumi keluar.

"Hei, bukankah orang seperti mereka enak saja dihukum mati"

"Kalau hukum mati, mereka mati masalah selesai, begitu?" Kataku menyambung Naofumi. "Dengan kulit setebal itu, Glutoni tidak bisa menembusnya"

"Aku punya penawaran. Bagaimana kalau si raja dipanggil sampah dan putri pertama dipanggil Bitch" Kata Naofumi.

"Malty menggunakan nama Myne sebagai nama petualang nya" Kata sang Ratu memberitahu kami.

"Kalau begitu, lacur" Kataku menebak yang ada dipikiran Naofumi.

"Pahlawan Perisai dan calon Vassal Sword, dua orang yang paling berjasa di wave kemarin dan dua orang yang paling dirugikan oleh mereka memilih untuk mengampuni nyawa mereka dan kini harus mengganti namanya"

"Sekarang, Tuan Kirigaya. Kumohon untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana" Sang Ratu turun dan menghampiriku. Aku mulai semakin gugup.

"Kemarikan pedang mu" Katanya kemudian aku langsung memberinya pedang ku. "Tuan Kirigaya. Kau sudah terpilih oleh Vassal Weapon untuk menjadi Vassal Heroes. Sekarang, kau resmi menjadi Vassal Sword" Katanya kemudian aku berdiri dan menerima kembali pedang ku.

"Sambutlah, Pahlawan baru kalian" Teriaknya.

Kami pun segera berjalan keluar. Namun, berpapasan dengan ketiga Pahlawan lainnya.

"Lho? Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan 'class up'. Setelah itu, meningkatkan level lagi" Jawab Naofumi.

"Kalian serius harus pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Karena belum pernah 'class up'. Kami jadi harus meningkatkan level lagi setelah 'class up'. Walaupun begitu, kami tetap akan bekerjasama dengan Kerajaan ini" Jawab ku.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Ajak Motoyasu pada kedua Pahlawan lainnya.

Ketika kami akan pergi kami terkejut karena banyak orang yang kami kenal dan telah kami bantu datang untuk melihat kami.

"Beri hormat!" Para ksatria mengangkat pedang mereka sebagai tanda hormat. Kami serombongan berjalan menuju gerbang. Namun,

"Kirito!" Sebuah suara berlari ke arah ku. Dia adalah Melty yang kemudian memelukku. "Kalian semua hati-hati ya"

"Ya. Itu pasti" Kami pun keluar dari gerbang Istana dengan keadaan yang terbalik. Aku ingat, ketika Naofumi bilang, ketika dia keluar dari gerbang Istana itu, dia kehilangan semuanya, uang, harga diri, kepercayaan. Kini, semua itu telah kembali.

**End of POV**

Seorang gadis sekitar SMP berjalan di tengah kota. Ketika ia melihat sebuah layar.

Dia melihat semuanya. Sampai bagian,

"Tuan Kirigaya. Kau telah terpilih oleh Vassal Weapon..."

"Itu kan, Kazuto" Gadis tersebut kaget dan menunjukkan ekspresi leganya.

Gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah. Hingga ia menemui sebuah toko. Itu adalah toko pandai besi.

"Selamat datang!" Seru penjaga toko nya. Dia berambut pink pendek. Dia bernama, "Namaku Lizbeth. Aku yang hari ini menjaga toko ini. Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Sebuah logam. Apa saja, sebesar ataupun sekecil apapun"

"Ummm... Kami tidak menjual besinya secara mentah-mentah. Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku membutuhkan baju"

"Kalau baju, kau bisa minta penjahit di sebelah sana" Kata Lizbeth menunjuk arahnya.

Gadis itu pun berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Lizbeth.

Kirito melihat gadis tadi lewat secara terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Kirito?" Tanya Naofumi.

"Tidak. Kalian 'class up' saja. Aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Kalau aku belum kembali dan kalian ingin pergi ketempat lain pergi saja duluan. Kabari kalian akan kemana, aku akan menyusul" Kata Kirito berlari mengejar gadis tadi.

Kirito mengikutinya hingga masuk ke toko baju. Kirito melihatnya mencoba baju yang baru ia beli. Karena terhalang oleh pintu kaca, Kirito tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia hanya melihat gadis yang ia ikuti nampak kecewa dan sepertinya tidak jadi membelinya.

Kirito masih mengikutinya hingga hampir keseluruh tempat di Kerajaan.

Hingga akhirnya dia pergi keluar dan melawan monster-monster balon.

"Untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat, aku harus bisa mempelajari semua tentang dunia ini" Batin gadis itu.

Bersama dengan Naofumi dkk.

"Kalau menggunakan item khusus mungkin juga akan mempengaruhi 'class up' nya" Kata Sang Ratu pada Naofumi. Hanya Raphtalia dan Filo yang tidak bisa memilih 'class up' nya.

"Jadi, itu pasti karena mahkota dari Fitoria"

"Fitoria? Maksudmu Ratu Philorial?"

Kembali ke Kirito dan gadis misterius. Saat ini Kirito masih memperhatikan gadis itu bertarung tangan kosong. Kirito langsung lompat dan menolongnya ketika melihat kumpulan monster balon.

"Ketika aku tangkis kita lakukan switch, ok" Kata Kirito pada gadis itu. "Switch"

Gadis itu langsung menyambar nya dengan listrik.

"Wow. Tadi itu lumayan. Dari mana kau mempelajari nya?"

"Kazuto?" Kata gadis itu.

"Kau tau dari mana nama itu?"

"Aku teman mu di dunia sana"

"Te-Teman?! Maaf, aku lupa dengan nama temanku. Hanya ada ingatan tentang seorang gadis berambut coklat dan seragam coklat. Lelaki berambut Coklat tua dan baju merah serta perempuan berambut twin-tail krem muda. Aku tidak tau namanya" Perkataan Kirito membuat gadis tsb. menitihkan air matanya.

"Kau masih ingat kami..." Katanya masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis tiba-tiba"

"Aku hanya senang kau masih ingat aku" Kata gadis itu mengelap matanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kirito.

"Namaku Misaka Mikoto. Tapi, IGN ku Misako. Diambil Misa dari Misaka dan ko nya dari Mikoto" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kau mungkin tau nama asli ku. IGN ku Kirito"

"Baiklah, Kirito-kun"

"Bagaimana kalau kita carikan kau baju dan senjata? Kau tidak punya satu pun"

"Baiklah!"

Mereka pun kembali dan membeli perlengkapan. Setelahnya Kirito pergi ke tempat Naofumi berada.

"Jadi, kita akan menghadiri pesta malam ini?" Tanya Kirito setelah mendengar cerita Naofumi.

"Sebenarnya, mereka yang akan berpesta. Ratu ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kita"

"Hm... Baiklah, sekalian ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada Ren dan Itsuki"

"Satu hal yang akan ku tanyakan pada mu. Dia ini siapa?" Tanya Naofumi menunjuk Misako (Mikoto).

"Dia adalah," Kata Kirito bermaksud memberi isyarat untuk Misako (Mikoto) memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Misaka Mikoto. Untuk sekarang kalian bisa panggil aku Misako. Aku berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan Kirito. Aku temannya. Aku adalah seorang Esper"

"Esper? Jadi, kau berasal dari Academy City. Level berapa?" Tanya Naofumi.

"Um... Level ku disini adalah level 15. Aku belum lama kemari"

"Maksud ku adalah, kau Esper level berapa?"

"Um... Level 5" Jawab Mikoto.

"Jadi kau si Railgun itu ya. Level 5 terkuat ke 3"

"Hehehe, begitulah" Balas Mikoto sedikit malu.

(Skip time)

Malam nya mereka semua berada di Istana berpesta. Sedangkan Kelima Pahlawan berada di ruangan lain bersama Ratu.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai. Karena kita akan bekerjasama, jadi aku harap kalian akan membagi informasi kalian"

"Kita mulai dari Naofumi-san dan Kirito-san" Kata Itsuki. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan perisai itu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan dua pedang?"

"Pertama, aku mendapatkannya pertama kali ketika duel antara Kirito dan Motoyasu. Lalu, muncul lagi ketika kami melawan Zombie Dragon di Timur" Jawab Naofumi.

"Kalau aku, aku juga tidak tau. Skill itu muncul dalam pilihan" Sekarang giliran ku. "Dimana lokasi perpustakaan raksasa yang kalian bilang waktu itu?"

"Itu berada agak ke utara" Jawab Ren.

"Oh, ok"

"Ada apa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Itsuki.

"Bukan urusan mu. Lagipula, ini adalah urusan dunia lain"

"Ohiya, seorang Pahlawan juga bisa mengcopy senjata yang dipegangnya. Itu akan sangat memudahkan dalam meningkatkan diri" Jelas Motoyasu.

"Satu hal lagi. Kami berencana membawa kalian ke Cal Mira untuk meningkatkan level kalian dengan drastis.

"Kita akan berangkat dalam waktu 5 hari. Jadi, bersiaplah"

Tiba-tiba Mikoto membuka pintu dan menghampiri Kirito.

"Kirito, Naofumi. Kurasa kalian harus keluar. Yang lain sedang ribut diluar" Lapor Mikoto.

"Haduh... Mereka ini... Baiklah, ayo Naofumi!" Ajak Kirito.

Begitu keluar mereka melihat ruangan yang sudah berantakan. Raphtalia sedang akan bertarung dengan seorang pria berarmor layaknya ksatria.

"Raphtalia, cukup. Kita akan pergi" Teriak Naofumi membuat semua anggota party Naofumi berhenti dan berkumpul.

"Kita akan kemana tuan?" Tanya Filo.

"Kita akan pergi ke Utara. Kita akan menemui seseorang" Jawab Kirito.

"Apa seseorang yang kau maksud itu Cardinal-san?" Tanya Yujio.

"Ya, kita akan menemuinya. Aku perlu bertanya banyak hal kepada nya"

"Baiklah, ayo!"

**III**

**_Yosha, Cardinal akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Kirajira apa ya yang bakal diomongin sama Kirito? Hm...menarik._**

**_Jangan lupa follow (bagi yang belom), dan comment (kalo perlu). See you_****_ next chapter!_**


	18. Chapter 17 Librarian, Cardinal

**Kirito POV**

"Baiklah, kita sampai" Kataku memberhentikan kereta yang kami naiki.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Yujio yang masih mengantuk.

"Baiklah, bangun semua!" Teriakku membangun kan semua nya.

"Ne, Kirito. Seingatku kau tidak pernah jadi yang pertama bangun. Biasanya kau yang paling akhir" Kata Misako setengah mengantuk.

"Kirito memang, tidak dimana pun kebiasaannya selalu bangun belakangan" Ledek Naofumi.

"Baiklah, ini dia" Kataku membuka pintu. "Halo? Cardinal?" Panggilku memasuki ruangan.

"Cardinal-san! Apa kau disini?" Panggil Yujio.

"Hoaamm. Kalian ngapain pagi-pagi datang kemari? Ada perlu apa?" Sosok wanita pendek dengan kacamata dan topi ungu keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Cardinal, kau ingat kami?" Tanya ku memastikannya.

"Tentu saja. Kalian adalah Kirito dan Yujio. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Charlotte juga masih bersama kalian. Lagipula, aku yang meminta kalian untuk mengalahkan Administrator"

"Ya, kau ingat kami. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk mu"

"Baiklah, tapi, biarkan aku bersiap-siap dulu. Kalian boleh baca buku yang ada disini" Kata nya kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya.

Setelah dia bersiap kami pun mulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ke dunia kalian?" Aku memulai percakapan.

"Entah lah. Mungkin ada alasannya dengan kau yang akhirnya menjadi Vassal Sword" Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?"

"Mungkin karena kami mempunyai hubungan yang kuat denganmu. Setiap kali kau berpindah, kau juga membukakan pintu ke dunia ini"

"Kenapa Yujio mendapatkan segel mata kanannya lagi?"

"Aku sempat merasakannya, Administrator yang tau Yujio akan berpindah dimensi sengaja menyempatkan diri menggunakan sacred art untuk menanamkan nya lagi"

"Bagaimana Gigas Cedar bisa berada di dunia ini dengan keadaan utuh?"

"Mungkin itu pedang mu yang tumbuh kembali menjadi pohon itu" Jawabnya. "Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian" Katanya memberi unjuk petanya yang sudah ditandai.

"Apa maksud tanda ini?" Tanya Naofumi.

"Ini adalah tempat-tempat monster yang katanya berasal dari dunia mu, Kirito. Monster dari game Sword Art Online"

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk peta ini Cardinal" Kataku menerima peta pemberiannya.

"Kirito, Administrator masih belum dikalahkan, sebaiknya kau cari cara untuk pergi ke dunia itu lagi. Permintaan ku belum kau selesaikan"

"Ya, akan aku usahakan" Jawabku.

"Hei, ayo! Kita harus kembali. Ada informasi yang harus kita sampaikan" Kataku dan Naofumi memberitahu yang lain.

(Skip time)

"Jadi, ada beberapa monster dari dunia asli Vassal Sword"

"Ya, dan kemungkinan mereka tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tapi,"

"Mereka masih bisa menggangu, bahkan membunuh petualang yang berada di sekitarnya" Sambung Melty.

"Kalau sudah masuk, mereka tidak bisa kabur sama sekali. Jadi, pilihannya adalah, menang atau kalah. Tidak bisa kabur" Jelasku.

"Kami berniat untuk menghabisi setiap nya. Tapi, hal ini harus dirahasiakan. Kami hanya akan memberitahu ini pada anggota kerajaan. Tidak yang lain bahkan teman party kami" Jelas Naofumi.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Kami yakin. Kami hanya takut mereka menantangnya secara gegabah dan malah berakhir terbunuh" Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Cukup hati-hati saja. Masih ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

"Oh iya. Aku lupa, kami mendapat kabar tentang serikat pembunuh. Mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang suka membunuh. Beberapa dari mereka berasal dari dunia ku. Beberapa lainnya berasal dari dunia ini"

"Bagaimana kalian tau mereka bukan dari dunia mu atau dunia ini?" Tanya sang Ratu lagi.

"Mereka yang dibunuh pecah menjadi poligon berasal dari dunia ku. Walau kami masih akan berdarah. Yang menjadi mayat berasal dari dunia ini. Beberapa teman ku pernah berhadapan dengan yang seperti itu" Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalian harus berhati-hati. Apalagi dengan serikat pembunuh ini, apa namanya?"

"Laughing Coffin" Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah. Kami pasti berhati-hati" Kata Naofumi.

Aku dan Naofumi keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri teman-teman kami.

"Kalian sudah menyampaikan informasinya?" Tanya Yujio.

"Ya. Hanya tentang Laughing Coffin. Mereka benar-benar perlu untuk dihukum"

"Jadi itu alasan kalian memberitahu Ratu. Untuk menangkap mereka?"

"Ya" Jawabku singkat. "Yosh. Kita akan ke Siltvelt"

"Ayo!" Semua menjadi bersemangat.

Kami pun berangkat ke Siltvelt. Sesampainya disana kami disambut oleh Reinchott.

"Selamat datang Pahlawan Perisai dan Vassal Sword. Kami menunggu kedatangan kalian"

"Ya, kami kemari untuk mengantar mereka"

"Baiklah, silahkan"

Setelah Raphtalia berdoa untuk Rifana, kami berencana untuk langsung kembali ke Ibukota, namun

"Hari sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap semalam disini?" Kata Reinchott menawarkan kami tempat untuk tinggal sementara.

"Baiklah. Kami akan tinggal"

Malamnya, aku dan Naofumi berencana untuk pergi melawan monster-monster itu.

"Bagaimana, Naofumi? Apa kau sudah memikirkan tempatnya?" Kataku bersiap-siap.

"Ya. Harusnya, jarak dari sini ke sana tidak jauh"

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan"

Kami pun berjalan ke sana. Kami hanya berdua berjalan dengan persiapan yang matang.

"Kita sampai" Kami pun berhenti dan melihat pintu. Berada di dalam goa.

"Baiklah, kita mulai" Kataku membuka pintu tsb. Kami pun masuk ke ruangan itu. Pintu itu tertutup sendiri dan langsung terkunci.

Muncul sosok samurai. Benar-benar seperti samurai lengkap dengan katana nya yang panjang. Tulisan yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya tertulis

"Kagachi The Samurai Lord"

"Baiklah, ingat rencananya. Kau bertahan selagi kita pikirkan pola serangannya" Kataku pada Naofumi.

"Baiklah" Naofumi langsung maju dengan Chimera Viper Shield nya.

Monster itu menyerang dua kali. Secara vertical dan horizontal. Menciptakan gelombang serangan. Naofumi berhasil menangkis serangan-serangan nya.

Kagachi kemudian mengarahkan katana nya ke lantai, setelah mengenai lantainya, dia berlari ke arah Naofumi.

"Kesempatan, Naofumi, bersiap switch" Kataku berlari menghampiri Naofumi.

"Switch" Kata Naofumi setelah menangkis katana Kagachi.

"Deadly Sins" Kataku mengaktifkan skill beruntun tujuh tebasan. Bar HP milik Kagachi habis satu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan lagi"

Setelahnya kami terus berhasil mengurangi HP nya. Hingga HP bar terakhir dan mencapai titik merah.

"Naofumi, mulai sekarang dia akan lebih agresif. Pola nya pun berubah. Berhati-hati lah" Kataku memperingati Naofumi.

Kagachi kemudian memunculkan katana nya lagi. Disertai semacam ular muncul di bahu kanan nya.

Naofumi dengan pertahanannya yang tinggi menahan semua serangannya. Bahkan serangan ular Kagachi.

"Naofumi. Gunakan Twin-headed Dog Shield" Naofumi menurut dan menggunakannya. Anjing yang ada di perisainya menggigit kedua katana Kagachi. "Naofumi!" Teriak ku memperingatinya akan serangan ularnya.

"Air Strike Shield" Dia berhasil menangkis nya.

"Bagus. Sekarang, aku butuh pijakan"

"Second Shield" Aku menggunakan pelindungnya sebagai pijakan dan melompat ke arah Kagachi.

Pedang ku berubah menjadi pedang yang sama dengan ketika wave terakhir. Pedang hitam dengan ornamen listrik di pegangan dan pengamannya.

"RAILGUN!" Kagachi seketika langsung mati dengan serangan terakhirku.

"Kita berhasil, Kirito" Kata Naofumi dengan puas nya. Kami pun kembali dan langsung memulihkan tubuh kami agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Setelahnya, kami melakukannya lagi. Selama dua malam, kami telah membunuh 2 monster. Hingga hari terakhir kami sebelum pergi ke Cal Mira.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, Naofumi-sama?"

"Kita akan mengumpulkan bahan untuk persiapan ke Cal Mira. Kalian kumpulkan ini" Kata Naofumi memberi sebuah kertas kepada Raphtalia.

"Lalu, kalian?"

"Kami mempunyai daftar sendiri. Dan itu berada berbeda arah dengan tempat kalian. Kalian gunakan kereta saja. Kami akan berjalan kaki"

"B-Baiklah" Kata Raphtalia sedih karena tidak bersama Naofumi.

Aku pun menghampiri Raphtalia dan membisik padanya. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya" Raphtalia seketika menjadi lebih tenang.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa"

Kami berjalan ke arah tujuan kami.

"Monster berikutnya pasti lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Kita harus berhati-hati"

Kami memasuki ruangan monster itu. Muncul sosok monster kambing dengan pedang besar 2 tangan. Matanya biru begitu pula dengan badannya.

"Gleam Eyes Monster" Kataku menyebutkan nama monster nya.

"Ikuzo!" Teriak kami bersama.

Pada saat awal kami langsung melihat kesempatan dan langsung menangkis nya. Kami pun ber-switch tanpa henti. Kami terus menyerang nya. Hingga saat dimana dia akan mengubah pola serangannya. Saat bar terakhirnya mencapai titik merah.

Kami balik terserang terus menerus. Dia terus menggunakan serangan keras yang sulit di tangkis. HP kami pun sudah sangat sedikit.

"Apa kita akan benar-benar mati disini?" Pikir ku.

**III**

**_Kematian perlahan mendekati para main character kita. Monster-monster dari SAO muncul di Melromarc? Yosh, nantikan _****_Chapter-chapter berikutnya._**

**_Jangan lupa follow (bagi yang belom), dan comment (kalo perlu)._****_ Until next chapter, adieu!_**


	19. Chapter 18 Laughing Coffin

**Kirito** **POV**

"Apa kita akan benar-benar mati disini?" Pikir ku.

"Berdirilah Kirito. Ayo kita kalahkan dia" Naofumi bangkit dan menyiapkan perisai amarahnya.

"Kita hanya punya satu kesempatan. Harus berhasil" Kataku kemudian menggunakan skill dual blades. Yang sama seperti ketika wave sebelumnya.

"Fast Shield" Setelah Naofumi menggunakan shield nya aku langsung berlari ke arah Gleam Eyes Monster. "Change Shield" Naofumi mengubah shield nya menjadi Soul Eater Shield.

"Sharp Nail" Aku menggunakan skill dengan tambahan listrik dari pedang ku. Membuatnya paralyze.

"Combo attack: Blazing Leonidas" Kami menggunakan skill combo yang sama seperti wave sebelumnya.

"Kita berhasil, Naofumi" Dengan puasnya aku berkata pada Naofumi. Window pun muncul di hadapan kami. Setelah menerima nya, kami langsung keluar dari ruangan. Kami pun disambut oleh kumpulan tak diharapkan.

"Siapa kalian?! Mau apa?!" Tanya Naofumi curiga.

"Uh... Seram. Ternyata Pahlawan sepertimu bisa seram juga" Ledek seorang dengan topeng tengkorak dan mata merah menyala. Ketika menggerakan lengan kanannya, ia menunjukkan sebuah lambang. Lambang dimana orang-orang tertentu yang memilikinya. Lambang oraganisasi yang telah dicari oleh kerajaan Melromarc. Lambang dari organisasi/serikat,

"Laughing Coffin" Kataku dengan nada sedikit histeris.

"Wah, wah. Vassal Sword mengetahui kita. Semuanya, mereka tau kita. Kurasa kita harus membalas kebaikannya" Kata lelaki sebelumnya.

"Dengan cara membunuh mereka" Kata lelaki dengan kantung kertas di kepalanya.

"Air Strike Shield. Second Shield" Naofumi memunculkan 2 pelindung yang dia gunakan untuk memukul mundur beberapa dari mereka.

"Air Strike Slash" Aku menggunakan skill yang serupa dengan Naofumi. "Moonlit Slash" Menggunakan skill dan memunculkan gelombang serangan berwarna kuning.

"Kalian sudah terpojok" Kata si lelaki bertopeng tengkorak.

"Bagaimana ini, Naofumi?" Tanyaku.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita akan menggunakan Blood Sacrifice dan langsung membunuh mereka semua" Kami pun bersiap menggunakan Dragon Sword dan Wrath Shield. "Blood Sacri-"

"Bos, kita harus pergi. Ksatria pasukan Ratu datang" Persiapan skill kami terbatalkan oleh seorang anggota Laughing Coffin yang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Cih. Baiklah, kita pergi" Mereka pun kabur.

"Kalian baik saja?" Tanya seorang ksatria.

"Ya. Kami baik"

"Hei, kalian. Ada apa dengan penampilan itu? Kalian mau menggunakan Blood Sacrifice lagi?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami. Suara yang berasal dari lelaki berambut pirang pucat.

"Tidak. Eh, maksudku..." Kataku terbata-bata.

"Kalian ini. Harusnya tidak menggunakannya. Luka kalian belum benar-benar sembuh" Alice mengomeli kami.

"Ya. Itu benar!" Seru yang lainnya.

"Maaf, aku harus memberitahu mereka. Itu bukan karena aku tidak menepati janji. Tapi karena aku khawatir dengan Ki-kalian. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan kalian. Itu saja" Kata Melty dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Um... Maaf, kami tadi terpojok" Kata Naofumi.

"Hei, Misako. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu" Kataku padanya.

"Boleh. Tanya apa?"

"Kau tau kedua pedang ini?" Kataku mengangkat kedua pedang ku.

"Tidak mungkin, kau benar-benar memilikinya. Kupikir aku hanya salah liat. Ternyata ini benar-benar Pleiades dan Dark Storm Blade" Katanya tidak percaya dengan yang kupunya. "Memang kenapa kau tanya? Bukankah ada tertulis di situ?"

"Tidak. Malah aku disuruh mengisinya" Jawabku. "Namanya adalah Pleiades dan Dark Storm Blade. Baiklah, selesai"

"Aku berencana untuk mengajak kalian dalam pengejaran Laughing Coffin, namun kondisi kalian kurang meyakinkan" Kata sang Ratu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami baik saja" Kataku langsung berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa. Kalian boleh ikut"

"Tapi kalian harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami"

(Skip time)

"Alasan kalian sungguh tak masuk akal. Bertarung dengan monster seperti itu berdua saja justru membuat diri kalian terbunuh" Kata Alice.

"Mulai sekarang tidak boleh ada rahasia" Kata Sinon mendeklarasikan.

"Ya!" Jawab yang lain.

"B-Baiklah"

Sesampainya di lokasi, kami langsung mendobrak masuk. Bersama dengan rombongan ketiga pahlawan lainnya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Bahkan pasukan Ratu juga ikut menyerang bersama dengan kelima Pahlawan. Aku merasa takut" Ledek lelaki dengan topeng tengkorak.

"Serang mereka. Jangan sisakan satupun" Kata seorang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin LC.

Aku beradu pedang dengan salah satu nya. Kami terus beradu tanpa henti. Hingga,

"Deadly Sins" Aku membunuh orang tsb. dengan skill tebasan beruntun 7 kali.

"Jadi, bahkan seorang pahlawan juga bisa membunuh. Hm... Menarik. Ala kau yakin kau pahlawan? Ataukah kau palsu?" Kata pemimpin LC yang membuatku terpaku.

"Air Strike Shield" "Fast Tornado"

Kedua serangan itu berasal dari arah belakang ku.

"Jangan kau membuka sedikitpun mulut itu. Membuatku muak" Kata Naofumi.

"Seorang yang membunuh untuk bersenang-senang tidak layak menilai orang sama sekali" Kata Yujio.

Aku pun berdiri dengan bantuan pedang ku.

"Jangan sok!" Teriaknya berlari ke arah kami. Yujio mengadu pedangnya dengan milik pemimpin LC.

"Air Strike Shield" Naofumi membuat pelindung antara Yujio dengan lawan. Yujio kemudian menendang pelindungnya membuat lawan terpukul mundur.

"Railgun!" Aku menembakkan serangan khas Railgun. Ingatan kembali mengalir. Bahkan ingatan tentang pemilik asli Pleiades.

Serangan ku berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Para ksatria menangkapnya dan langsung membawanya. Mereka pun dipenjara. Begitu pula dengan beberapa serikat oranye seperti Titan's Hand.

"Terimakasih kepada keem-kelima pahlawan karena sudah membantu kerajaan menangkap serikat pembunuh ini. Kami akan menghadiahkan kalian" Kata sang Ratu kemudian pelayannya memberi setiap kami sekantung berisi koin. Bahkan aku mendapatkan satu.

"Wah. Jadi, kau ini adalah si Railgun itu ya. Terkuat ke tiga. Aku benar-benar penggemar berat mu" Kata Lizbeth kegirangan.

"Hai, kak Misaka. Atau kalau sekarang, kak Misako" Sapa Leafa. "Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara lagi setelah aku pindah kemari"

"Suguha? Itu kau? Agak sedikit berbeda. Kau bermain Alfheim ya. Pantas avatar mu peri"

"Kau masuk kemari dengan game apa, Misako?" Tanya Asuna.

"Game Sword Art Online. Temanku mempunyai 2 salinannya. Dan sedang mengusahakan untuk mendapatkannya lagi agar semua bisa berkumpul lagi" Jelas Misako.

"Baiklah, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kota. Setelah itu bersiap untuk besok, jadi bisa langsung jalan" Kataku.

"Baiklah!" Jawab semua antusias.

(Skip time)

"Kirito? Sedang apa kau terbangun?" Tanya Naofumi yang menyadari aku sedang melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku hanya... Berpikir, aku sangat merindukan dunia ku. Apalagi setelah banyak ingatan ku yang pulih. Entah kenapa sejak awal aku kemari aku melupakan beberapa hal"

"Tenang saja. Kita akan pikirkan caranya. Untuk sekarang kita tidur. Besok kita berangkat pagi. Kita akan ke Siltvelt" Kami pun kembali tidur.

**End of POV**

Perpustakaan raksasa.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Fitoria" Kata penjaga perpustakaannya.

"Ya. Kau pasti Cardinal. Bagus sekali, aku akan meminta bantuan mu suatu saat nanti"

"Bantuan? Bantuan untuk?"

"Menyelamatkan setidaknya setengah dari kedua dunia"

"Caranya?"

**III**

**_Yo reader, ketemu lagi. Fitoria dan Cardinal berencana menyelamatkan masyarakat kedua dunia? Tunggu, ada dunia lain? Saksikanlah chapter berikutnya._****_Jangan lupa follow (bagi yang belom), dan comment (kalo perlu). Cukup disini saja Author pamit dulu. Bye! _**


	20. Chapter 19 Calmira Archipelago

Paginya, Naofumi, Kirito dkk. sedang berada di dermaga. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan ke Cal Mira.

"Kalian semua siap?" Tanya Kirito semangat.

"Siap!" Jawab yang lainnya.

Setelah mereka memasukkan barang mereka, akhirnya mereka pergi ke kabin tempat mereka beristirahat. Mereka pun bertemu dengan dua orang petualang.

"Yo, kau pasti Naofumi si Pahlawan Perisai dan kau sahabatnya si Vassal Sword" Kata si pria berambut merah dengan sabit besar berwarna hitam. "Namaku adalah L'arc Berg. Kalian bisa panggil aku L'arc" Si pria berambut merah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan aku Therese Alexanderite" Kata wanita berambut biru di kiri L'arc.

"Tunggu, apa?" Kata Raphtalia kebingungan. "Apa kau dari luar negri atau dari tempat lain dengan bahasa sendiri?"

"Oh, aku lupa" Ucap Therese. "Bagaimana sekarang, kau paham?"

"Ya, aku paham" Jawab Raphtalia.

"Jadi begitu, senjata kami punya kemampuan menerjemahkan" Pikir Kirito menganalisa. Kemudian Therese memperkenalkan diri nya ulang. Setelahnya, kelompok Naofumi yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi, nama kalian beneran Naofumi dan Kirito? Kupikir nama palsu" Kata L'arc mengatakan kekeliruannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Kirito.

"Ya, aku sering mendengar tentang kalian berdua yang katanya "keji" tapi, kurasa kalian orang baik" Jelas L'arc.

Kemudian, mereka lanjut mengobrol, kecuali Kirito. Dia masih terus memperhatikan sabit yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Oh, itu adalah sabit ku" Kata L'arc yang menyadari arah penglihatan Kirito. "Ada apa? Kau tampak sangat serius"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir, bagus sekali sabit mu ini" Kata Kirito berbohong. "Kristal ini... Mungkin dia juga Vassal Heroes. Setelah dipikir lagi, kalau aku tidak salah liat, wanita Glass itu juga mempunyai kristal pada kipasnya. Mungkin dia semacam... Evil Heroes? Tidak. Kalau pahlawan itu biasanya baik. Lalu? Mungkin... Darkness Villain. Ya, itu bisa saja. Dan aku tidak tau, apakah L'arc ini Heroes atau Villain-"

"Ki-ri-to!" Lamunan Kirito dipecahkan oleh suara yang berasal dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh, Naofumi, Yujio. Ada apa?" Tanya polos Kirito.

""Ada apa?" Kau ini, dari tadi melamun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ha? Jangan-jangan..." Kata Naofumi hendak meledeknya di akhir.

"Tentu aku bukan memikirkan hal aneh. Kalian ini... Huh"

"Oi, Kirito. Kau lupa dengan apa yang akan kita katakan pada mereka?" Tanya Naofumi.

"Ap-oh, tentu aku tidak lupa. Yaudah, ayo!" Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari dek bawah.

"Mereka semua mabok?" Pikir Kirito melihat ketiga pahlawan duduk tak kuat menahan sakit.

"Begini, aku ingin memberitahu tentang teknik menyalin-" Kata-kata Naofumi terpotong.

"Argh. Aku sedang tidak mau mendengar hal yang rumit" Kata Motoyasu.

"Tentang teknik itu-" Kali ini Kirito yang berbicara dengan nada lebih kencang.

"Bisa tolong jangan berisik" Sela Itsuki.

Tiba-tiba seekor ikan melayang masuk kapal. Kemudian muncul lah sosok yang kemudian menendang satu ikan lainnya.

"Dia malah berenang" Komentar Naofumi.

"Yo Filo, kau menangkap ikan nya lumayan. Malam ini kita makan ikan Filo!" Seru Kirito pada Filo.

"Jangan berisik Kirito..." Itsuki makin tak kuat dengan mabok nya ini.

"Bau ikan ini..." Ren pun menahan muntah.

"Yo, bocah perisai, anak pedang. Lho, mereka kenapa?" L'arc muncul bersama Therese yang kemudian bingung melihat ketiga pahlawan yang duduk menahan maboknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naofumi pada L'arc.

"Oh, bukan aku tapi, Therese" Jawab L'arc. Kemudian Therese melangkah dengan sebuah kantong.

"Aku mendengarnya dari yang lainnya, kalau kalian dapat mengolah batu" Kata Therese.

"Biar kutebak, batu nya berada di dalam kantong itu, benar?" Tanya Kirito.

"Ya, ini dia"

"Hm... Baiklah, tapi karena fokus kami adalah untuk meningkatkan level, akan lama selesainya" Jawab Naofumi.

"Starfire..." Kata Kirito yang masih memperhatikan batu dari Therese.

"Oh iya. Aku tadi bicara dengan salah satu awak kapalnya. Katanya nanti akan ada badai. Jadi, semoga beruntung kalian bertiga" Kata Kirito meledek ketiga pahlawan yang masih dalam kondisi sakit.

Waktu pun terlalui. Mereka akhirnya sampai Cal Mira.

"Wah, jadi ini Cal Mira. Leganya, seolah-olah badai tadi tidak pernah terjadi ya..." Kata Raphtalia sambil meregangkan badan.

"Haduh... Padahal kau mabuk ketika pertama kali naik kereta" Kata Kirito.

Ketiga pahlawan yang makin sakit dibawa dengan tandu.

"Salam. Pahlawan, namaku Habenberg selalu penanggung jawab kalian selama di Cal Mira. Dan karena kelihatannya ketiga pahlawan lainnya sedang sakit, aku akan mengantar kelompok Pahlawan Perisai dan Vassal Sword" Kata seorang pria yang datang dengan jas hitam.

"Lho? Yujio, Alice. Kalian tak apa?" Tanya Kirito khawatir melihat Yujio dan Alice yang juga mabok.

"Aku tak apa. Kalian duluan saja" Jawab Yujio.

"Integrity Knight tidak pernah dilatih untuk ini" Kata Alice.

"Sinon, Leafa, Asuna, Sachi dan Filo, tolong jaga mereka dulu" Pinta Kirito.

""Baiklah!"" Jawab yang disuruh.

"Jadi, ini yang katanya peninggalan pahlawan terdahulu" Kata Naofumi ketika mereka menghampiri sebuah monumen yang terbentuk dari batu.

"Sebagai Vassal Sword bacakan lah" Kata Kirito menggunakan sihir untuk membaca mantra yang tertulis di batu itu. "Fast Aura" Kirito menggunakan sihirnya lagi kepada Misako. Misako mengeluarkan listrik hingga setinggi langit.

"Yo, bocah Perisai, anak Pedang. Jadi kalian disini" Kata L'arc menghampiri mereka.

"Ya, bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Kirito.

"Itu karena aku melihat sebuah listrik menyambar ke atas. Jadi kupikir itu adalah teman kalian. Dan kami oun dapat menemukan mu" Jelas L'arc.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami masuk terlebih dahulu. Janne" L'arc dan Therese pun masuk ke penginapan.

"Hm... Walau sudah sore, mari kita meningkatkan level. Kita tidak tau kapan wave berikutnya datang. Lagipula, Misako juga masih baru kesini. Jadi levelnya masih rendah" Ajak Kirito.

"Walau level disini ku rendah, aku masih mempunyai kekuatan Esper ku" Bantah Misako. "Aku baru teringat, Kirito, bukankah kau punya Esper power?"

"Aku seorang Esper? Hm... Kurasa tidak" Jawab Kirito.

"Kalau tidak salah kau... Fire Thrower" Jawab Misako. "Dan kau ini level 4" Lanjut Misako.

"Benarkah, wah wah wah. Kirito, kenapa tidak bilang dari kemaren?" Ledek Naofumi.

"Ya mana kutahu. Aku bahkan sempat lupa beberapa temanku"

"Mungkin karena beberapa ingatan mu hilang, kau jadi tidak bisa memakai Esper power mu" Jelas Misako.

"Yasudah, kita bahas ini lain waktu. Ayo kita meningkatkan level kita" Ajak Kirito dan akhirnya mereka pergi meningkatkan level.

"Ternyata benar, Exp yang didapat lebih banyak. Kalau begini, mungkin aku bisa sampai level 60" Kata Kirito semangat.

"Level 53... Beda nya lumayan jauh. Aku hanya level 40. Yasudah, lagipula yang terpenting bagi ku adalah pertahanan bukan level" Pikir Naofumi. Tiba-tib mereka mendengar suara dari semak-semak.

"Jadi kalian disini rupanya" Itu adalah L'arc dan Therese bersama dengan party Naofumi dan Kirito yang lainnya.

"Yo, jadi bagaimana kalia-"

"Jangan sembarang 'yo'. Kami mencari kalian tau" Yujio mengomeli mereka berempat.

"Kami juga tidak mau sampai kenalan kami mati" Sambung L'arc.

"Kenalan?" Tanya Naofumi bingung.

"Iya, jangan bilang kalian akan membantah nya" Balas L'arc.

"Ya, tidak bermaksud membantah juga sih..." Balas Kirito.

"Baiklah, kita kembali. Mereka mengadakan pesta. Sebaiknya kita kembali" Ajak L'arc.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Mereka pun kembali dan menghadiri pesta yang dimaksud L'arc.

Mereka berpesta. Raphtalia sekali lagi, mabok. Dan adu panco dengan pria yang sebelumnya bertarung dengannya.

Anehnya, Raphtalia menang panco seperti itu bukan apa-apa bagi dia. Naofumi yang sedang berada di pinggir menontonnya dengan kaget. Sedangkan Kirito, ya dia tidak heran dengan kekuatan Raphtalia.

Naofumi menyadari adanya semacam buah di kanannya. Dia pun memakannya. Saking suka nya, dia memakan dua lagi. L'arc dan Kirito kaget ketika Naofumi memakannya. Motoyasu yang sedang mabuk juga ikut memakan bery itu. Sebaliknya, Motoyasu langsung pingsan ketika memakannya.

"Jadi ini adalah bahan dasar membuat minuman-minuman itu. Hm... Padahal dimakan langsung juga enak" Kata Naofumi melahap satu buah lagi.

"Itu karena ketahanan Alkohol mu lebih hebat" Balas Kirito.

Bersama dengan Fitoria, sang mantan Ratu itu sedang memandangi langit. Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah lamunan nya.

"Kau adalah Ratu Philorial Fitoria, benar?" Sosok gadis kecil dengan topi dan baju ungu layaknya seorang penjaga perpustakaan dengan sebuah tongkat menhampiri Fitoria.

"Namaku Fitoria, dan aku ini mantan Ratu. Kau pasti Cardinal. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Fitoria pada sosok bernama Cardinal.

"Aku kemari ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" Jawab Cardinal. "Ini tentang dunia ini dan yang ada di dalamnya"

"Kukira aku tau yang kau maksud. Aku memang punya niat untuk memindahkan penduduknya. Tapi sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda dari persiapan dunia sana" Jelas Fitoria.

"Dunia sana?" Tanya Cardinal bingung.

"Ya, dunia salah satu teman - mungkin bisa dibilang juga tuan ku. Katanya, dia akan membuat tempat dimana penduduk Melromarc dapat tinggal tanpa harus memikirkan dunia ini lagi. Dia juga berpikiran untuk membawa sebagian dari dunia satunya" Jelas Fitoria lagi.

"Maksudmu dunia yang juga mengalami wave, kan?" Kata Cardinal memastikan. Fitoria hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu"

(Skip time)

Paginya mereka berkumpul di depan monumen yang kemaren. Kelompok Naofumi dan Kirito bertemu dengan L'arc dan Therese.

"Hai, kalian. Ingin pergi meningkatkan level?" Sapa ramah Therese.

"Ya. Dan ini, Therese, kami sudah selesai" Kata Kirito memberikan gelas dengan permata yang diberikan oleh Therese.

"Wah, arigatou gozaimasu" Kata Therese menerima gelangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Therese menangis tanpa alasan.

"Woah, ada apa, Therese?" Tanya L'arc kebingungan.

"Ini, batunya sangat bagus. Aku bisa merasakan kerja keras kalian di dalam batu ini" Jelas Therese menyapu air matanya. "Ini bayaran kalian" Katanya memberi sekantung berisi koin emas.

"Wah, ini-" Kalimat Naofumi terpotong.

"Aku tau. Masih kurang banyak kan? L'arc cepat kemari kan seluruh uang mu!" Perintah Therese.

"Kau tau, kurasa ini cuma kurang sedikit saja. Sekitar 5 koin perak saja" Jelas Kirito.

"Tidak, aku tau kalian sudah berusaha sangat keras" Therese masih dengan air matanya.

"Yasudah, kami akan meningkatkan level kami. Nanti lagi saja bayarnya. Janne" Kata Naofumi kemudian mereka semua pergi.

Mereka pun pergi meningkatkan level mereka. Kini, Kirito sudah level 56 sedangkan Naofumi masih level 43.

"Tuan-tuan" Panggil Filo.

"Exp nya tidak muncul" Ucap Kirito. Mereka pun melihat para pahlawan lain sedang berada di sana. Mereka bertiga bertengkar sedangkan party Naofumi memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Haa!" Teriak Raphtalia menggunakan sword skill slant.

"Ternyata disini Exp nya luar biasa" Kata Kirito terkagum.

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi, bocah perisai, anak pedang" Sapa L'arc.

"Oh, kalian. Bagaimana dengan permata nya?" Tanya Kirito basa-basi.

"Hebat. Terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah bekerja keras" Puji Therese.

"Kau tak perlu selalu memuji. Bagaimana kalau kita berparty bersama? Aku melihat dua buah monster disana" Kata Kirito menunjuk ke arah kiri nya. "Salah satunya bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Jadi itu adalah urusanku" Sambung Kirito.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo!" Mereka pun berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kirito.

"Oh, itu. Penguin Lord dan Strict Hermit. Baiklah, kami akan bantu" Kata L'arc.

"Begini rencananya, Naofumi akan menggunakan Hate Reaction nya, kemudian Therese akan menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghabisi monster Penguin nya. Sisa nya akan ditangani oleh kami" Jelas Kirito dengan rencananya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naofumi langsung maju dan menggunakan Hate Reaction nya. Semua Penguin itu langsung menyerang Naofumi.

"Sekarang, Therese" Kata Kirito memberi aba-aba.

"Wahai kekuatan permata yang jauh dan luas. Dengarlah panggilanku dan muncullah. Ledakan Batu Delima" Serangan Therese tepat mengarah ke Naofumi.

"Naofumi!" "Naofumi-sama!" "Tuan!" Teriak seluruh anggota party Naofumi.

"Tak apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja" Tepat seperti yang dikatakan L'arc, Naofumi tidak terluka sama sekali. Jangan kan terluka, bajunya bahkan tidak hangus. Terlebih lagi, kutukan miliknya pun menghilang.

"Sihir yang aneh" Pikir Kirito. Semua monster Penguin pun terbakar habis.

"Tinggal dua lagi!" Teriak Naofumi.

"Serahkan pada kami!" Yang lainnya pun maju dan menghabisi monster tsb.

"Kau tak apa Naofumi-sama?" Tanya Raphtalia khawatir.

"Ya, aku tak apa" Jawab Naofumi. "Sepertinya banyak variasi sihir di dunia ini" Kata Naofumi mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

"Aneh, mungkin itu bukan dari dunia ini... Lalu? Dari mana mereka?" Pikir Kirito.

"Kita bagi drop item nya!" Kata Naofumi memanggil L'arc dan Therese. "Ada beberapa item aneh"

"Aneh?" Tanya L'arc bingung. "Item apa ini?" L'arc makin bingung.

"Terimakasih karena kalian kami bisa naik level" Kata Raphtalia, Asuna dan Sachi.

"Ya, terimakasih kembali" Jawab Therese.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut berparty dengan kami lagi?" Ajak Naofumi.

"Tidak, kurasa kami cukup sampai disini saja" Jawab L'arc.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih karena sudah membuat gelang ini dan membantu kami menaikkan level. Janne" L'arc dan Therese pun pergi.

"Ya, sama-sama dan terimakasih juga" Jawab Raphtalia.

"Janne!" Sambung Misako.

"Ne, Naofumi. Bagaimana kalau kota berlobur besok? Bukan karena aku sedang malas. Juga karena mereka telah berjuang keras" Usul Kirito apda sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, besok kita libur dulu" Kata-kata Naofumi membuat seluruh anggota partynya senang.

**III**

**_Yosh, para pahlawan dan party nya dalam perjalanan ke Calmira. Hayo, udah sampe chapter 19 gini, seru nggk? Seru kan? Terimakasih buat minna yang udah baca..(semoga aja ada)_****_Jangan lupa follow (bagi yang belom), dan comment (kalo perlu). Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan reader-san. _**


	21. Chapter 20 Wave, Final Battle

Besoknya, kelompok Naofumi pergi ke pantai untuk bersantai.

"Tuan-tuan" Panggil Filo pada Naofumi dan Kirito. "Aku menemukan sebuah pulau di dasar laut. Lantainya juga berwarna merah" Lapor Filo.

"Naofumi-sama" Kali ini Raphtalia yang memanggil Naofumi. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Kirito menyadari yang dimaksud Raphtalia. Lalu melihat Naofumi yang sehabis melihat kostum baru yang baru di belinya. Kostum yang dapat membuat mereka dapat bernafas walau sudah lebih dari 10 menit di dalam air.

"Sempurna!" Jawab Naofumi. Mereka pun menyelam ke laut dan mengarah mengikuti arahan Filo. Mereka akhirnya sampai di bangunan yang dimaksud Filo.

Naofumi membuka pintu itu. Bersamaan dengan perisai nya menyala.

"Nampak tidak asing" Pikir Kirito.

"Raphtalia" Naofumi memberi isyarat pada Raphtalia.

"Fast Light" Raphtalia menggunakan sihir untuk membuat keadaan di sekitar menjadi terang.

"Ini..." Kata-kata Kirito terhenti ketika melihat hal di depan nya.

"Jam Pasir Naga" Kata Naofumi menyebutkan nama benda itu.

"Kenapa benda ini bisa ada di sini?" Tanya bingung Raphtalia.

"Semua tempat yang memiliki nya mengalami wave. Mungkin akan terjadi di sini" Simpul Kirito.

"Tapi kita tidak tau akan terjadi kapan" Tepat setelah Naofumi berbicara, kristal dari perisai nya menyala mengeluarkan cahaya yang mengarah ke jam pasir itu. Lalu, muncullah angka pada penglihatan Naofumi. Penghitung waktu mundur muncul nya wave. Waktu itu menunjukkan,

"2 hari lagi" Kata Naofumi dengan nada terkejut. "Wave selanjutnya muncul dalam 2 hari"

"Kita harus segera memberitahu Ratu" Kata Kirito. Mereka pun teleport ke Istana dan memberitahu Ratu.

Ratu dengan cepat menyiapkan kapal dan pasukan. Mereka langsung berlayar ke Cal Mira.

00: 10: 03 adalah penghitung mundur wave. Mereka semua sudah bersiap di kapal, hanya menunggu.

"Oh iya. Kenapa kau ikut, Melty?" Tanya Kirito bingung dengan kehadiran Melty.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku ingin membantu teman ku" Jawab Melty.

Naofumi yang melihat L'arc yang ikut serta untuk melawan hendak menyapa. Namun, L'arc membuang mukanya.

"Mungkinkah..." Kata Kirito membuat Naofumi menengok ke arahnya.

"Mungkin apa, Kirito?" Tanya Naofumi pada Kirito.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Kirito. "Mungkinkah dia sebenarnya bersama Glass. Kalau iya, apa gunanya dia membantu kami meningkatkan level kami? Membingungkan" Pikir Kirito.

00: 00: 00 sisa waktu sebelum wave. Langit berubah menjadi merah. Monster-monster mulai bermunculan.

"Haaa!" Teriak Kirito menebas monster skeleton yang berada di kapal. "Dimana bos nya?" Tepat setelah Kirito berbicara, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang besar mendekat dari dalam air.

"Itu dia!" Teriak Kirito menunjuk ke arah monster berbentuk ikan pedang raksasa.

"Panah Komet" Itsuki menggunakan skill nya untuk menyerang nya. Namun, monster itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan menyelam.

"Naofumi! Filo! Kalian pancing monster itu kemari!" Perintah Kirito.

"Baiklah. Ikuzo, Filo!" Naofumi menaiki Filo untuk menyelam.

"Hate Reaction" Naofumi menggunakan skill dan mengambil perhatian monster itu.

Naofumi dan Filo memancing monster itu untuk keluar dari air.

"Serang sekarang!" Teriak sang Ratu memberi perintah menyerang.

"Panah Komet" "Tusukan Komet" "Pedang Komet" Ketiga pahlawan menyerang secara bersamaan dan berhasil mengenai musuh.

"Enhance Armament" "Enhance Armament" "Thousand Black-Spear" Alice, Yujio dan Kirito juga menyerang bersamaan dan menciptakan combo yang luar biasa. "Combo Attack: Dragon Burst" Serangan gabungan berbentuk naga itu berhasil memberi damage yang besar pada musuh.

"Serangan mereka tidak ber-damage besar. Di sisi lain, serangan combo Kirito, Yujio, dan Alice mempunyai damage yang lebih" Batin Naofumi.

Monster itu kemudian menggunakan semacam kristal di kepalanya dan menembak dua kapal.

Tiba-tiba beberapa monster melompat masuk ke kapal tempat Melty dan Ratu berada.

"Sebagai sumber kekuatan aku memerintahkan mu. Balikkan hukum alam dan hantam musuh ku dengan kekuatan air. Zweite Aqua Shot" Melty berhasil menembak mundur beberapa monster. Namun tiba-tiba ada monster kroco lainnya yang datang dan menangkap Melty. Beberapa pelaut berusaha menangkapnya namun gagal.

Tiba-tiba, monster yang menangkap Melty terbelah menjadi dua. Itu adalah L'arc.

"L'arc! Kalau sudah, bisa bantu kami?" Panggil Kirito.

"Baiklah" Jawab singkat L'arc.

Naofumi sekali lagi menyelam bersama Filo. "Hate Reaction" Naofumi mengeluarkan skill yang sama dan berhasil menarik perhatian monster ikan pedang tsb.

"Badai Petir Permata" Therese menggunakan sihir tipe listrik dan mengarahkannya pada sabit L'arc.

"Combo Attack: Pusaran Badai Petir" Serangan gabungan antara listrik dari sihir Therese dan skill pusaran milik L'arc, berhasil memberi damage yang besar pada monster tsb.

"Dual blade. Eclipse" Kirito menggunakan kedua skill nya dan langsung menghabisi monster tsb.

Naofumi, Kirito, Filo dan L'arc sedang berdiri tepat di atas bangkai monster ikan pedang yang baru saja mereka kalahkan.

"Kerja bagus, kalian" Ucap Naofumi memberi selamat pada Kirito, L'arc, dll. Tiba-tiba, ketiga pahlawan yang lain datang. "Mau apa kalian?"

"Kami ingin mengambil drop item nya" Jawab Ren.

"Drop item dari wave adalah milik kami, pahlawan" Sambung Itsuki.

"Padahal tidak berkontribusi" Keluh pikir Naofumi.

"Pahlawan? Lelucon mu tidak lucu" Keta L'arc kemudian menghempas ketiga pahlawan lainnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!" Tanya kesal Naofumi.

"Demi dunia kami, matilah" Kata L'arc dengan santainya. "Asal kau tau saja, kami tida punya dendam pada kalian" Sambung L'arc.

"L'arc, sebaiknya kau jelaskan pada mereka" Kata Therese.

"Menyusahkan" Keluh L'arc. "Singkanya, kami juga pahlawan. Namun, dari dunia lain"

"Tapi tanpa kami para pahlawan, dunia ini akan hancur" Bantah Naofumi.

"Itulah yang kami harapkan" Balas L'arc. "Dunia kami juga dalam ambang kehancuran"

"Aku paham" Kata Kirito menghampiri Naofumi. "Aturan mainnya adalah, ada dua jenis pahlawan. Cardinal dan Vassal. Cardinal bertugas untuk bertahan sementara Vassal bertugas menyerang" Simpul Kirito.

"Itu benar, Vassal Sword" Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan menghantam rombongan Naofumi. "Kami adalah Vassal Wielder. Dengan kata lain Vassal Heroes" Itu adalah gadis bernama Glass

"Percuma juga kalian melawan" Kata Motoyasu mulai berdiri. "Kalian kalah jumlah" Kalimatnya membuat Glass, L'arc, dan Therese menyadari mereka telah dikepung oleh kelompok Naofumi.

"Kau tak selayaknya berbicara seperti itu. Karena mereka semua party Naofumi" Balas L'arc.

"Namun, kami juga akan bertarung" Kata Ren ikut berdiri bersama Itsuki. Ketiga pahlawan langsung menyerang tanpa berpikir.

"Menyusahkan" Keluh L'arc. "Pusaran Badai Petir" Sekali lagi, ketiga pahlawan terhempas. Kali ini sampai ke laut.

"Serang!" Kata Kirito memberi aba-aba pada temannya yang lain.

\--di tempat Fitoria

"Jadi, ingatkah kau apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu?" Tanya Cardinal pada Fitoria.

"Ya. Aku masih sangat ingat dengan kalimatnya. Namun, aku tidak ingat nama dan wajahnya" Jawab Fitoria.

(Flashback)

"Ne, tuan. Apa yang terjadi jika dunia ini tidak mampu bertahan dari wave? Apa dunia ini akan hancur bersama dengan penduduk nya?" Tanya sosok Fitoria anak-anak.

"Hm...Kalau masalah penduduknya, aku sedang memikirkannya. Yang terpenting memanglah penduduknya" Jawab pria berambut coklat dengan baju hijau dan putih. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya pria tadi pada pria lain berambut silver dan armor putih.

"Aku sudah mempunyai rencana. Aku berniat memindahkan penduduk dunia ini beserta beberapa dari dunia lawan kita. Walau lawan, beberapa dari mereka hanya berniat mempertahankan dunia mereka" Jawab pria berambut silver.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" Tanya si rambut coklat.

"Aku mengharapkan bantuan Fitoria. Kau mau kan, Fitoria?" Jawab plus tanya si rambut silver. "Tanda-tanda nya adalah munculnya sebuah sinar dari salah satu portal saat wave. Aku mengandalkan mu, Fitoria" Sambung pria tadi kemudian mengelus kepala Fitoria.

(End of flashback)

"Jadi, yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah, menunggu?" Tanya Cardinal.

"Ya. Namun, aku bisa merasakan, hal itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi" Jawab Fitoria.

\--di tempat wave

Naofumi sedang berhadapan dengan Glass. Sedangkan Kirito sedang berhadapan dengan L'arc.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain" Pikir Kirito.

"Kita harus menggunakannya" Pikir Naofumi.

Mereka pun saling melirik dang saling mengangguk.

"Wrath Shield" "Dragon Sword" Mereka menggunakan senjata yang sama dengan ketika melawan Paus.

"Dengan rahang naga yang terlahir di dalam tubuhku. Blood Sacrifi-" Rapalan mereka terhenti ketika melihat sebuah cahaya datang entah dari mana.

"Ini saatnya" Kata Fitoria berdiri dan memberi isyarat pada Cardinal.

"Sebagai sumber segala kekuatan kami memerintahkan mu. Balikkan hukum alam, kumpulkan seluruh penduduk di dunia ini maupun di dunia sana kedalam cahaya yang sedang menyinari kelamnya keadaan wave. All Light Teleport" Seketika setelah mereka semua yang sedang bertarung, yang berada di Melromarc, bahkan penduduk Cal Mira yang sedang mengungsi pun berubah menjadi kumpulan cahaya dan terpisahkan ke arah cahaya yang muncul.

\--di dunia lain

"Pak, kita berhasil" Lapor seorang pegawai pada bos nya.

"Bagus. Segera pindahkan mereka semua ke Sword Art Online!" Perintah pria berambut silver dengan jas lab putih.

\--di rumah Kazuto.

"Baiklah, kita akan dive-in sekarang. Nozomi katanya sudah bersiap" Kata lelaki berambut biru.

"Baiklah" Jawab lelaki berambut coklat, perempuan berambut krem muda bersama dengan perempuan berambut pink.

"Link Start" Keempatnya pun telah dive-in ke dalam game Sword Art Online.

**III**

**_Yes, akhirnya sampai chapter 20. Menurut kalian kelanjutannya gimana nih? Udah lah nggk usah basa-basi, kita semua tau kan kalo setelah chapter 20 ini adalah epilog. Yosh, sudah mau berakhir. Author memang bikinnya perbuku beda-beda. Hehehehe..._**

**_Jangan lupa follow (bagi yang belom), dan comment (kalo perlu). Sampai jumpa di Epilog. Dah! _**


	22. Epilog

"Pak, pemilik game Alfheim dan Gun Gale menelpon. Mereka meminta bantuan anda" Kata seorang pegawai pada bos nya.

"Baiklah, katakan pada mereka, "Kami bisa mengembalikan para player dari kedua game. Namun, mereka semua akan otomatis pindah ke Sword Art Online. Jika mereka mengizinkan, aku akan memindahkan mereka semua" Mengerti?" Jawab si bos.

"Baiklah" Tak lama kemudian pegawai yang sebelumnya kembali. "Pak. Mereka setuju" Lapor singkat si pegawai.

"Baiklah. Siapkan ruangan ku!" Perintah si bos. Si bos ini adalah pria berambut silver dengan jas putih. Dia sedang berjalan ke sebuah ruangan khusus.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dalam... 3...2...1...mulai" Kata seorang pegawai lain memberi aba-aba.

"Sebagai sumber segala kekuatan, aku memerintahkan mu. Balikkan hukum alam dan ciptakanlah cahaya yang mampu menampung jiwa-jiwa yang membutuhkan. All Disk Light" Sebuah cahaya muncul di tangan pria berjas itu dan langsung menghilang.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Fitoria" Pikir si pria itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu 'sihir' tuan Kayaba tiba-tiba kembali dengan ratusan bahkan mungkin jutaan jiwa? Ini aneh" Kata seorang pegawai.

"Sudah lakukan saja. Masih bagus tuan Kayaba masih mempunyai cara. Dari pada perusahaan ini dituntut. Kita semua yang kena imbas" Balas seorang pegawai lain.

\--di sebuah cafe

"Bagaimana Shirai-san? Sudah dapat kabar dari Misaka-san dan Mikado-san?" Tanya seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang dan bunga di kepalanya pada seorang perempuan lain dengan rambut coklat twin-tail dan seragam coklat.

"Ya. Katanya sih, Haruto, Satsuki, Asahi dan Takanori sudah bersiap untuk dive-in" Jawab perempuan bernama Shirai Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Saten Ruiko? Bukankah dia biasa bersama mu, Uiharu?"

"Oh, katanya dia sudah mendapatkan salinannya juga. Karena terlalu bersemangat, dia juga langsung dive-in. Tapi, sepertinya, dia baru dive-in belakangan ini. Sekitar, 2 hari yang lalu" Jawab perempuan bernama Uiharu.

"Oh, begitukah? Semoga saja para player bisa cepat kemba-" Kalimat Kuroko seketika terpotong oleh sebuah berita.

"Selamat siang. Ya, mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah melihatnya sendiri. Para player, baik dari SAO, ALO maupun GGO sudah kembali. Katanya, itu semua berkat pencipta game VRMMORPG pertama, Sword Art Online serta pencipta mesin full-dive pertama, Kayaba Akihiko" Kata si pembawa berita. "Seperti nya apa yang kami katakan tentang multiverse tidak salah. Kondisi mereka masih sangat Vit kalau dilihat dari tubuhnya"

"Ya, akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ya, Shirai-san" Kata Uiharu.

"Ya. Setidaknya, beban pikiran kita sudah berkurang satu" Balas Kuroko.

"Meski begitu, ada beberapa player yang kembali terlebih dahulu dan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Setelah diotopsi, ternyata, tak terduga ada bekas tebasan di badan bagian depan. Sekilas dari luar nampak tak masalah. Namun, organ dalam mereka sudah jelas tertebas. Apakah yang terjadi pada mereka? Kami pun belum bisa menjawabnya. Pria yang mengembalikan player dalam keadaan hidup mengatakan, bahwa para player masih harus menggunakan nerve gear mereka"

"Saya yakin, sekarang lagi ada yang menangis karena akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan kerabat mereka yang menghilang" Kata pembawa berita satunya.

"Ya. Jangan lupa untuk menanti berita kami lagi. Informasi ini kami dapatkan dari VRMMO news, untuk berita lebih lengkap dan ter-update, tontonlah VRMMO news. Sekian berita dari kami. Sampai jumpa"

**III**

**_Ya, sampai disini saja The Swordsman and Shield Hero Journey._****_Bercanda. Masih ada vol. 2 nya kok. Tapi mungkin sedikit beda sama yang di Wattpad. Nantikan saja oke?_****_Jangan lupa follow (bagi yang belom), dan comment (kalo perlu). Sampai jumpa di vol. 2 semuanya! _**


End file.
